The Day After Yesterday
by EmiJa
Summary: Riddick has rescued Jack from destroying her life; with some tag alongs they have to save the universe. With some very high sexual tension that they try to ignore, the come to face to face to with the reality and danger of the Necromongers. COMPLETE.
1. Introduction

Part One:

Necromongers

Chapter One:

Introduction

Riddick's Point

Of View

I've been running around the outermost planets of the galaxy for close to four years now. The last two has been spent on an icy hell whole of a planet called Keri, located several light years away from its nearest moon- let alone the nearest star- Cor Caroll. The darkness travels on and on, allowing any normal human to see nothing. But I'm no human, am I?

My name's Richard B. Riddick, a killer. I've been to a few slams- sure. But I've never stayed in one longer than three weeks. I've escaped from maximum prison twice, and I've escaped from a planetary prison three times. That's it- pathetic isn't it? Five times I've been to prison, mostly when I was young and stupid. But now, I'm smart. I know how to kill without that intake of breath just before the fatal slice in the sweet spot, or along the neck… all those nice places to fuck someone's day up….

Two years on the same planet makes someone a little crazy. But I was crazy before I even went to that planet, at least that's what people tell me. All those fucking psychiatrists trying to get in my head, working their pathetic abilities to crack me open and read me like a damn book. Some of them got injured, some weren't harmed at all, but most… most were killed. They tried to get in my head, they tried to fuck with me and that shit don't fly right with me.

I live in a small cave on an east-facing mountain. I was able to find a cave that wasn't covered in ice, and was pretty damn inhabitable. Water was close to me; there was food just down the mountain, or on top of it. The cave, it was cozy… small… and just like everything else- it was dark.

I survive off of the several species that still lives on this planet, the beasts that can be so large I can't even gut all of it in one day… or night I guess is the right term. I usually don't go for those unless a storm is coming through, then I have to pack up the meat and get ready for solitude for up to weeks, maybe even months at a time. I eat often; I kill a beast about every week- two if I don't pig out on it all right away.

The day my life changed for the better- or perhaps the worst- was the day I couldn't find my herd. I went going down the mountain like I usually do, working my way around ice rocks and small cracks that I could twist my ankle in if I stepped in them just right.

The valley that I usually hunt in is between my mountain and another larger one. It's shady- colder, and it's where most of the animals that I hunt hang around at. The more reasonable animals that I can gut, skin and take care of the meet in an afternoon are smart when it comes to food. They love to eat, but I can't blame 'em there. There isn't anything else to do on this ball of ice out here in the back of nowhere.

The beasts eat, lick, and kick away the ice so that they can get to the frozen animals below. A long time ago, something knocked this planet farther out into orbit- probably a meteor, causing a massive ice age to occur. The smaller animals didn't have a chance. They were killed almost instantly from the temperature and the amount of ice that was falling from the sky, coating the once green ground with thick, hard ice. The larger animals survived, and came out of hiding when the planet stopped this far out, they found where most of the animals died at, and they just eat all day long.

I got down close to the valley, and got behind my usual boulder, not paying attention to my surroundings. It's been two years; I wasn't too worried about the mercs. I peeked around the corner, expecting the usual change of color that happened every week that I do this. But what I saw instead, was an empty valley. There was nothing in front of me that even told me that life ever existed in this valley. Something was definitely wrong.

Jack's Point

Of View

Jack B. Badd- that's my name. Sure I have alias's, plenty of 'em, but right now all you need to know is that my name is Jack. I'm a survivor, it's in my blood, and it's my nature. Our nature I guess you should say. I spent three months with him. Riddick, I mean. Three months going from ship to ship, avoiding cryo as much as possible. It wasn't that far of a journey actually. It was just finding a ship and a captain willing to take Riddick on board.

Yeah, Riddick was menacing. His muscles, his goggles… all of him. People tended to fear him at first glance, but everyone warms up to him eventually. Course, I wasn't afraid of him when I first met him. On that damn planet, all I thought about was how cool he was, how much I wanted to be just like him. But then reality came. It got dark, the monsters came out of their hiding spot, and I was bleeding. He protected me as much as possible from those things. He kept me away from them as best as he could. But one of them got to me; luckily I was under a huge ass bone at the time. Riddick, of course, killed it. I don't know why. The way people describe the killer makes it seem like he's a cannibal or something. They think he has no heart, no feelings, and only a sick thirst for blood. But they were wrong, and I knew it.

The Holy Man- Abu al-Walid- takes care of me. I call him Imam, though. But I'm the only one who does. Riddick took us to a planet called Helium Prime; some parts are very densely populated, while others aren't. Imam and I live near a city called New Mecca; it's located near the densest populated part of the planet. Imam decided to have us live on the very outskirts of town where only a few households are located- unlike town where there are close to two million inhabitants. Imam works at a church, as a priest or whatever. I don't go there because I'm not much of a believer. Imam respects that and doesn't talk about his job much when I'm around. I think it's because he wants me to stick around longer, take care of the family.

I go to school, no matter how much I protested, I still have to go. Riddick told me that it would make me smart that it would be a good thing. I didn't believe him, but I still went. The school is very prestigious; it's located far away from the city as well. It takes me a half hour to walk just to the damn place, if I turn around and skip school though; it takes me two hours to get to town. Not a fun walk.

The school is highly classified, it's a private non-governmental run school with very proper teachers that have had background checks done on them so well that the faculty literally know what they're favorite color is. The students, however, aren't so thoroughly searched. They are given aptitude tests to see if they're smart enough for the school, and they make sure that the student hasn't gotten a criminal record. Luckily, my alias doesn't.

I guess it's time for me to talk about my 'life' here on Helium _fucking _Prime. My name is Isabella Saline Ava. I'm supposed to be a foreign exchange student from Aquila Major. I've never been there in my life. Which is why I'm so secretive about it. I have quite a few friends at that school. Most of them are the trouble makers that seem like goody-too-shoes, but they're not. When they ask about my life, I tell them to fuck off. The first time thy asked me, I had to tell them something. So I told them the best lie I could think of. Apparently, I don't _want_ to talk about it. I didn't go out of the house much because my family is very rich. There are a lot of bad people wanting to kidnap they're daughter- _me_. And hold me for ransom. Then, they kill the whole family. I got in the foreign exchange program for safety, and if anyone starts blabbing then I'll make sure they won't be able to make a sound for the remaining seconds of they're very _painful_ life. They don't talk because they know I'm serious. They've seen me fight, not on school grounds of course.

I'm not that rebellious towards Imam, his wife Lajjun and his daughter Ziza. I act correctly in front of Ziza. I'm polite and I act like the foreign exchange student that I'm supposed to be. Lajjun only knows half of the truth about me. She thinks that my real name is Isabella; she also thinks that I am a foreign exchange student that Imam went and got with his three sons, who all died when the ship crashed on the planet of hell.

I follow the rules of the house accordingly. I don't smoke around them, and I make sure that I don't smell like smoke when I enter the house. Imam knows that I smoke, but nobody else does. I'm forced to teach Ziza the right ways, I have to baby sit her and I'm not aloud to have any boys at the house when I'm home alone. I lie to Ziza telling her that I don't go to church because I pray at home, and that I don't like large crowds. But in reality, I invite my friends over and we hang out, smoke cigarettes and enjoy the nice and quiet. Sometimes I invite only one person, other days I don't invite anyone at all over.

I train a lot. I like to keep my body in perfect shape just in case someone comes after me- finding out that my name isn't Isabella Ava and that I'm really Jack, someone who had been close to Riddick for three months, someone that he saved from big bad monsters. I'm also protecting Imam that way. Someone has to be able to fight while the others are hiding in the basement.

I've never killed anyone. And I've been well behaved and I've kept my secret for four years. I haven't been in jail in over four and a half years; I've basically gotten on the right track when it comes to violence. I haven't let a lot of people through the wall that I built when I first left my parents. But that wall being down to one person here in New Mecca changed my life. And recently, too.

Exactly one week ago, I had only one person come over to the house. His name is Ryan Fontaine. We had been flirting before and we even kissed once or twice. I guess that was me trying to fit in. Well, I decided that he should come over on the Sunday that Imam and Lajjun and Ziza would be gone longer than usual because they needed to do another service afterwards.

I invited him over and we ended up doing some stuff that I hadn't planned. Actually, I had no idea that it would lead to sex. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what I was doing. One second we were in my room talking and the next he was on top of me taking off my shirt. I could have stopped him easily; I'm not some scrawny helpless little 17 year old. Like I said, I train and work out. But I guess that I didn't want to stop it, teenage hormones and all.

I lost my virginity on a Sunday while the rest of my housing guests were out at church. I don't want to call them my family because, to be honest, Lajjun and I never really talk. Sure, I love Ziza and all, but she's not my sister, or my niece. She's my… caretaker's daughter, I baby sit when asked and I obey the rules that Imam has set for me. Lajjun doesn't ask me to do anything around the house- like chores. Which is good because I won't do them. She mostly requests that I help out a little bit with Ziza. She'll do her motherly duties around the house, she'll provide food for me, but I just have to watch Ziza when she and Imam are out somewhere doing adult things, charities that young four year olds don't belong at. It's just something that I have to do for them. What can I say? I'm a softy.

So, one week after my first sexual experience, I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. There are so many varieties now a day. There's one that you stick under tongue, there's one that you hold against your abdomen, and there's the most effective one: the one that you piss on.

Which one do you think I bought? The one you piss on, of course. Besides, it's the cheapest. It takes the longest- about three minutes to decide whether or not you're pregnant. I think it has three tests in one stick. You pee on it and then there's these three little… boxes or holes or whatever with a small electrical screen. When you first piss on it, it's clear. Then you wait three minutes and the little boxes fill up with either plus's or minus's. Or both. If there are both- you have to take another one. I only bought one because I didn't have enough money for two.

I drank a lot of water and then I waited until I had to go pee. This was a _long_ time. I tried to keep my mind off of it. I did pushups, sit ups, I lifted weights, and I even went for a jog around the block… twice. But _still _nothing. It was like a fucking towel was in there soaking up all the damn piss. I drank more and more. Until finally- two hours later, I had to pee. It was ten AM by then; I had about ten minutes before they'd be back from church- unless the service ended early.

I went in the bathroom, opened the box and pulled out the stick that was wrapped in plastic. I opened the plastic and then unwrapped the serane wrap that was covering it. Finally, I was holding it. I shakily unbuttoned my pants and I pushed them down to my ankles. I sat down, stuck the thing right below where my steam of piss would end up and started pissing.

I don't know about you, but just the idea of deliberately pissing on a stick, is stupid. I mean, how in the hell is it supposed to tell that I'm pregnant. C'mon people, it's a little plastic stick that I'm pissing on here! Nothing special about it, except for maybe the little boxes.

Then I was done peeing and my nervous tirade in my head was over. I pulled up my pants. At that exact same moment, I heard Imam's voice.

"Isabella? We're home." He yelled through the house. _Oh shit_!

"Okay, I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled back. I put the little plastic stick on top of the box, making sure the part that I peed on wasn't touching anything. Three more minutes and I'd know if I was pregnant or not. _I couldn't_ _wait_.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I looked up at the empty dark sky, looking for anything that would hint me towards a ship. _Nothing_. I looked back around the rock at what was supposed to be where the animals were. Still, _nothing_. I continued to look, my eye shine giving me the ability to see my surroundings and enemies easily.

I scanned the mountainside and also found nothing. But I knew that _someone_ was here, there had to be. I needed to get off of this rock to get away from those damn mercs, it's _always_ mercs.

I turned around and started up the hill as silently, and as camouflaged as I could. If it was the same merc who came after me last time- Toombs, then he had a death wish. He's been chasing me and chasing me and he still hasn't come close to actually _getting_ me. The last time I checked, my bounty was just reaching 600,000. Not a lot, but Toombs told me that it was a slam paying. The slams always have a lower bounty than the one's that individual private bounty's set up. So if he turns me into a private buyer, collects his money and then takes me to some fucking slam… let's just say he'd be a damn rich guy. Too bad he wouldn't live that long to see it.

I finally reached the entrance to my cave, my former-_home_. I peeked in and did a sweep with my eyes. Nothing there either. I looked out at my surroundings again and caught a glimpse of a ship trying to move stealthily in the dark around the mountain… to the other side. Dumb bastards didn't even have a clue where I was. Or maybe he did and it was just a trick. Either way, I was getting off this planet alive. I needed too; I had to get out of here.

I went into my cave and found my goggles hanging on the rock that I put them on for the past two years. I also found the rest of my food stash. I ate the meet as I uncovered the ship

I turned the ship on. The control panel in front of me lit up. I immediately transitioned the two-way glass to one-way glass. I flipped a few switches, pushed a few buttons and I put my hand on the thrusters. One more check that the one-way glass was there and the lights were off….

The ship went forward as I pushed the throttle forward. I navigated out of the cave and around my mountain. I went up into the clear night sky, away from the mercs that were after me. Too stupid to realize that I had already left the ice planet. Too stupid to realize that they had given themselves away. They were always so stupid, always so predictable. The fucking bastards.

Away I went, through the sky, between the solar systems, stars, and planets. Away I went, into the inner galaxy. The good part about being a murderer is that you don't have to be anywhere. You don't have any ties to anyone, no one you ever cared about, no one you care about now, and no one you _will_ care about. It was a care free life where you got to do whatever you want and not worry that you'd be caught. At least, that's what it's supposed to be. But I do have ties to someone. I care about a little girl. I saved her life instead of letting those creatures eat her, allowing the rest of us a few seconds of being able to get away a little bit faster.

I had feelings for her, a little girl with brown hair who shaved it all off so that she could be just like me. Someone who went around doing whatever he wanted. She pretended to be a boy so that she had a better chance at surviving. Her curves hadn't come in yet; she looked just like a boy. Until you come across me, you can fool anyone. But I have hyped up senses. It came with years of practice. Smelling, listening… it all made my senses super sensitive. I could smell the sweetness of blood. How fresh it is, where it came from, if it's clotting or not….

I stopped thinking about it. I stopped thinking about _her_. I couldn't go see her, not that I was considering it, but it's too dangerous for both of us. She lives on Helium Prime, so far away. Jack… my sweet Jack. So soft, so sweet, her blood smelled so good! Ugh! Stop thinking about her right now! Okay, that's better.

I set the controls on auto control, heading towards a planet called Aquelia Major. My ship is small, only big enough for about ten people, and that's crowded. She goes fast, my ship. She let's her wings fly out here in space.

I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me over….

A few hours later, after dreaming about Jack's first try at a punch, I woke up. I was in the outskirts of the Equuleus galaxy, a few galaxies from Canes Venatici, where I just came from. I was coming close to the planet of Aquelia Major- my destination. I was just on the other side of the same galaxy as Jack.

I rubbed the sleep out of the corner of my eyes and I looked at all of the instruments in front of me- making sure I was good to go. The fuel was good, the oxygen level was good, the hull was good… the rest of the instruments also seemed fine.

I was coming close to the planet, I could now see the shape of it, and I could make out several dust clouds and a lot of smoke. Looking towards the side of the planet, I saw several ships. This didn't look very good. I looked at the radar and saw only five ships around the planet, in a circular formation. They looked pretty damn big to me.

"Riddick." A voice said my name. It was a woman. She had an accent that I didn't recognize. What the fuck!? "Don't go to that planet."

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"My name is Aereon. I am an elemental. Please, do not go to that planet. Go to Helium Prime."

"Why?"

"Because it's our only hope. I'll explain later." Aereon told me. I'm not one for following directions, or taking orders from someone else. I don't know her. I don't trust her. But something was wrong, and Helium Prime was where Jack was. I know one person that I would give my life up for. And that's Jack. So, I did what I was told. I headed towards the solar system Celerius, towards Jack.

"Alright, now start talking." I ordered.

"I don't have much time. It takes a great deal of energy to do this. I need you to be quiet and ask only the bare minimum of questions. You know my name, you know what I am. I'm contacting you because you're the only hope to save the lives of everyone." Aereon was talking clearly, but quick. I understood every one of her words as I changed the course of the ship, charting a path through the stars and planets.

"There is a race of monsters out there that are killing everyone who doesn't follow their ways. They kill children, and they give the adults an ultimatum. Either convert to their ways or _die_." As Aereon spoke, her voice became more filled with anger.

"There is nothing wrong with monsters… I'm a fucking _monster_."

"No, Riddick. You're not. Your and animal. You have an animal inside of you. I don't have time for this. My energy is depleting. I only have a few more seconds."

"Who are these 'monsters'?" I asked.

"Necromongers." Aereon said the name. "I must go. Get to Helium Prime. Save Jack, Imam, Lajjun and Ziza."

"Why?"

"Because you want to save Jack, I can't stop you- and you'll need her later. You need to save Imam, Lajjun and Ziza because they will soon be the last of their kind. Helium Prime is the next planet that the Necromongers will take over." Aereon stopped talking, leaving her voice hanging in the air.

She was right about one thing though, I was going to get Jack. I was always going to go back to Jack. She means something to me, I don't know in what way I have feelings for her, but I can tell you this: I will protect her like a big brother would. Huh. A big brother. I guess that's what I think of Jack as. I had to go and get her. And apparently, I had to save the others.

Jack's Point

Of View

I looked at the pregnancy test. Two more minutes to go. I was counting. There had to be something I could do while I waited.

I grabbed the test and the garbage, opened the door and went to my bedroom. I opened up my knife drawer. At that same moment, I heard a large crash. I grabbed three knives. I put one in my boot, one in my back and one up my sleeve, great for easy access.

I heard Ziza start to cry and Lujjun scream. I ran down the stairs, all thoughts of the pregnancy test lost. I had to protect my family from whatever was threatening them. If a Merc realized who I was and where I was and that I was connected to Riddick- they'd kill my whole family, make it seem like someone else did it and then take me to the slam or use me as bait. Either way, the people I love would die.

I ran silently. A skill that I had perfected only three weeks in moving into this house. I stealthily moved against the wall as I circled the living room. I saw the broken door frame. I also saw Ziza laying in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face, holding her arm as if it hurt her.

I put my finger to my lips, trying to get her to be quiet. I moved into the kitchen where I saw four people. One of them was Lajjun, sitting at the table with a shocked face. I also saw Imam, standing by the counter looking at a dark figure, standing in the shadows. The third person I saw was Ryan, standing tall by the back door. The fourth person took my breath away. It was Riddick.

"Riddick." I gasped.

"You know him?" Lajjun said, disgusted that I would know a such a man- a serial killer. That is why I never told her who I was.

"Why else do you think he's here?" I said, ignoring my manners. My bitchy self coming back. The part of me that I chose to ignore… my animal side, my instinctive side.

It was always there, my animal side. I've just been ignoring the roaring and the growling when I did something it didn't like. Such as people. When I hang out with people, my instincts tell me to fight or flight. But I don't because I have to act at least a little bit civil in this god forsaken hot ass planet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Saving your ass. Along with theirs…" He said 'theirs' like he didn't want to save them.

"Saving us from what, exactly?" Imam asked the man.

"Apparently there's some sort of monster out there called the Necromongers that are coming to Helium Prime." Riddick said.

"Oh shit." I said aloud.

"Isabella Saline Ava!" Lajjun all but yelled.

"Jack, you know the rules." Imam told me

"They _were_ the house rules. Now, I'm not living in this house anymore. I'm getting the _fuck _off this rock."

"Isabella…" I heard Ryan's voice say. I saw Riddick cut him a look, and I knew that I was the only one in the room who heard him growl. My animal inside woke up- she purred at the sound of his growl.

"Let's go, they're supposed to be here soon. I'm not sticking around to make my number go any higher."

"Which number?"  
"The death number." Riddick and I grinned at each other. "What's the bounty?"

"Too low for you."

"Tell me…" Riddick prompted. I made a serious face.

"550,000." Riddick burst out laughing and I couldn't hold it back.

"Jack, Riddick… we should get going."

"I'm going with you, Isabella." Ryan said to me.

"It's _Jack_."

"I'm going with you… Jack." Ryan clarified.

"Riddick…"

"No."

"Please?" I asked again. His eye brows rose.

"Jack, I didn't… when we… we weren't safe…." Ryan said. I went ghostly white when he said that.

"What is he talking about?" Lajjun asked.

"_Nothing_." I snapped. "You fucking ass hole. You said we were."

"Don't you want… you know… me?" he asked me.

"NO, but I'll take you along and if I am… you won't be breathing for much longer." I said. He paled a little bit, but quickly recovered. "Let's go."

I walked into the living room, picked up Ziza and smiled at her. "Hey there, we're going on a little road trip. Where's Snuggles?" I asked about her stuffed bear.

"On the couch." She pointed to the couch and I picked up the bear. The other's soon followed me into the room. I turned around and saw Ryan smiling at me.

"You'd make-"

"Don't even say it, Ryan. _Don't_." I snarled at him.

I walked out of the front door and saw a ship in the middle of the street. I turned towards Riddick and raised my eye brows.

"What?" he asked me. I shook my head and started walking towards it. Half way there, the sky got dark, and shadows began to form.

"Let's go, people. You have four seconds to get in the ship and then I'm leaving! Fuck letting this race continue!" Riddick said. Everyone started to run. Including me… holding Ziza. Which was okay because I was still in front of the others. I put Ziza down and directed her to a seat that was near the co-pilots chair. I buckled her up and told Imam to sit by her. Then Lajjun, then Ryan. I didn't look at Ryan. I closed the back door as Riddick started flipping switches, turning the ship on. Finally, we were getting off of this rock. I jogged back towards the co-pilots chair. When I went by Ryan, he grabbed my hand.

"I just wanted us to have a family." He whispered so that only I could hear. I looked at him with my pissed-off don't fucking mess with me look. He let go of my hand just as Riddick told me to get my fucking ass in the chair. I walked up there, sat down and Riddick started lifting the ship off the ground just as I buckled my seat belt.

End Chapter

Chapter Two Will Be Posted Soon

Please Review!!!

And Keep Reading


	2. What's Life On A Ship With A Little Test

Chapter Two:

What's Life On A Ship

Without A Little Test?

I so need a cigarette. On top of Ryan wanting to start a family with me, the world coming to an end and that I might be pregnant, I was stuck on a ship with Lajjun.

I was used to Imam. Spending three months with him made me used to his ways. He prays the same time every day on the dot. Riddick and I know his diet like we know our own. He's easy to live with. He's okay with Riddick and me talking, and hanging out. He may not approve of everything, but he let's me decide for myself. He voices his opinions and his concers, and then we'd explain to him our own. We consider it and then we go on and do what we think is best. And by 'we' I mean Riddick, Imam, and I. That was when I was thirteen, riding from planet to planet. We learned a lot about each other. We were a family then, a really fucked up family but still. We knew what we all liked to eat, we knew each other's religion… well you get the picture.

Ziza's alright. She's Imam's daughter, that's for sure. You can tell that she loves her father. When Imam prays, she joins him. She obeys him like she's supposed to. Ziza's quiet and she listens when she asks a question. When Lajjun asks her to do something- she does it. She loves Lajjun and would spend every passing day with her if it weren't for Lajjun having to do chores.

Lajjun, however, I don't like, I respect the hell out of her, but still. She can be a little bit to… controlling and protective sometimes towards her household chores and towards germs and especially towards Ziza.

Ryan, always looks at me. Constantly eyeing me. It gets on Riddick's nerves, I can tell. But Riddick doesn't say anything, he just leaves Ryan alone.

At first, when we left Helium Prime, everyone was quiet. Even Ziza was quiet, which isn't like her at all. She's always asking questions or making comments or saying something, but for some reason she knew to shut up, to not speak at all. I wasn't sure that Riddick would tolerate Ziza because of her talking, but she kept quiet.

"Where are we going?" I finally broke the silence. Riddick turned his head towards me. His goggled, glowing eyes looked into my own. "It's a good enough question, you know."

"Cerberus." Riddick told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He looked at me with raised eye brows. Good enough for me. "Right. Sorry to ask." He shook his head and a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips.

"God, I need a cigarette." I said.

"No." Ryan told me.

"Excuse me?"

"No… and you know why." Ryan replied. I shook my head.

"I'm not."

"You don't know that."

"You want me to be, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"If they weren't here I'd say a few things to you." I told him. "Don't talk to me." Riddick looked at me questioningly. I couldn't look at him back. I dropped my eyes to my hands, knowing that Ryan was right. I might be pregnant. I didn't get a chance to look at that test. Shit!

I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked back to the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned over the sink, my hands on the edge. I was breathing heavily. This couldn't be happening. I can't be pregnant. What if I am, though? Do I get an abortion? Adoption? Keep it? God, I can't have a baby. I'm too young, plus I need to be able to fight… to keep up with Riddick. I turned on the faucet and washed my face. I needed to get out of here.

I walked back up to the copilot's seat.

"Hey Ziza?" I asked. I turned my seat around so that I was facing her.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna sit up here with me?" her eyes brightened at that. She looked over at the big man that was piloting the ship. I leaned closer to her. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. He's like a big teddy bear." She smiled at the analogy. She nodded her head. I picked her up and sat her on my lap, noticing Ryan's stare. I glared at him, he continued to look, I turned around- not giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"You see this button?" I pointed at one of the buttons on my side of the control panel. Ziza nodded, her small head going up and down. I caught Riddick looking at me. I looked at him quizzically. "That button turns the air condition or heater on. And the dial next to it controls the temperature."

"So if I pressed it then it would turn it on?" Ziza asked me in her small four year old girly voice.

"It would turn it off, because it's already on. The heater's on right now because we're leaving this solar system; there are no stars where we are."

"What's a solar system?" Ziza asked me. I remembered when I asked Riddick that, four years ago.

"Well kid," Riddick spoke for the first time. "A solar system is a star with a bunch of planets revolving around it." Ziza jumped when Riddick spoke.

"Revolved…." Ziza whispered it, like she was searching her mind for the meaning.

"It means going around something." I whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhh." Ziza said. She thought that it meant something way more complicated.

"So what does this button do?" She pointed to a button by Riddick.

"That turns the ship on." Riddick told her.

"Child, perhaps you should leave them alone." Imam said.

"Imam, it's cool. She's not bothering us." I told him. Imam looked at his wife, as if to say 'see?', but Lujjun didn't look satisfied.

"You wanna go find something to eat for lunch?" I asked her. She nodded. "Imam… I'm pretty sure it's the same way the other ship we had is arranged. You can take her and the others to eat if you want."

"Thank you, Jack." At the sound of my real name, Lujjun shot me a look that read 'you dirty lying girl! You will go to hell for this!' frankly, I didn't care.

The other's stood up as Imam and Ziza walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on, Jack?" Riddick asked me. He turned his chair to me. I didn't look at him. I didn't answer him. He moved my chair to where it was facing him. He put his hands on the arm rest, blocking anyway of me escaping without a fight. "Answer me, jack."

"Nothing is going on."

"I'm not stupid. I'm actually pretty damn smart. And I know you, Jack. I know that something about you isn't right. Like I always do." He was right about that. Anytime something was wrong with me, he'd know. When I asked him how, he said that it was instinct.

"Riddick… I swear." He looked at me, his jaw set, his mouth in a line. The only reason he wasn't yelling yet was because of the kid. He has a thing about kids, I guess. He's protective over them.

"Jack, you'll tell me soon enough. I'll be sure about that." I opened my mouth to say something, but I heard a creak. Riddick heard it too. His head wipped to the hallway, he stood up and walked over in two strides. He had Ryan pinned against the wall by his throat, before I could even stand up. That's how fast he is.

"Jack… tell… let…" Ryan tried to talk.

"Don't listen in on our fucking conversations, Ryan. If I wasn't here, you'd be dead by now. Or in excruciating pain." I told him. He looked at me. "Let him go." Riddick did as he was told to do.

"Are you is fucking owner or something?" I smiled at that, and bit my lip. Riddick looked at me.

"No one owns me kid, now get the _fuck_ out of me sight." Riddick growled at Ryan. Ryan looked at me again, pleading. I turned around and heard his steps as he went down the hall.

That evening.

"Choose your rooms. That one's off limits." I pointed out Riddick's room, which was the closest to the pilot's seat. There were only a few bedrooms, but there were big beds with a lot of floor room. A total of three bedrooms…. Riddick had one. That left the other two to us. Shit!

I walked back up to the pilot's seat. "How come you're always up here now? When we were coming out from the planet, you weren't up here so much."

Riddick eyed me. "I don't like those people."

"And you liked me and Imam?"

"Somethin' like that."

"So, we're going to Cerberus." I said. "I'm guessing Ceryneian Hind."

"You guessed right." He said.

"Are we making any stops along the way?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you ask?"  
"Because… I need to pick something up if you do."

"I'm pretty sure I have everything that you need."

"Not everything, Riddick. Not anymore." I could tell my voice changed, it saddened some… I knew it did.  
"I'm gonna figure it out, you know." Riddick said to me.

"Well, if I'm wrong then yeah, you will. But I hope to god I'm right."

"When'd you start smoking?"

"Right after you left. I guess I turned a little violent. I got in with a crew of guys and started smoking. But only when I'm pissed off. It prevents me from fighting."

"Really? Huh. I prefer the whole fist therapy myself." We laughed like we used to.

"God I missed this." We both got serious then.

"Yeah, me too."

"I should make sure everyone's settled."

"Yeah, you should." Riddick turned back to the controls in front of him, I left to go and check on everyone else.

I opened Riddick's room; just to be sure that nobody had decided to play in there. Then, I went to the room next to it. I opened that door and found Imam and Lajjun talking on the bed, Ziza playing on the floor with her bear. They immediately stopped talking when I opened the door. Ziza's back was turned so she didn't see me. I nodded at them and then closed the door. I hated gossipers.

The next bedroom was at the end of the hall, after the bathroom. I opened that door and found Ryan laying on half of the bed, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

"Hey babe, ready for bed?" He smiled at me. It wasn't one of those smiles that let you know he was kidding or that it was a joke. No, it was one of those really evil looking one's. The one's that scream 'I'm the bad guy' but everyone ignores it… thinking it's just a figment of their imagination. Yeah well, he had that smile on his face.

"_Fuck you_. Don't talk to me… or look at me. Or I won't save your sorry ass. I'll kill you myself." I closed the door as quietly as I could, which wasn't very quiet because I was pissed off at him and I wished I'd never met him… let alone lost my virginity to him. Well, I guess it wasn't technically my virginity. But it was the only time that I actually wanted it. Now, I'm thinking that I'm still a virgin… in my mind. And that's all that counts. I'm going to take that shot, though. The one that makes you a virgin again.

I didn't know where to sleep. Imam would be happy to have me sleep in their room, on the floor next to him or Ziza- whoever chose to sleep by me. I wouldn't sleep in Ryan's room. Hell, if it wasn't for me not trusting him- I'd let him sleep with Imam and Lajjun and Ziza. But I don't trust him, and I can't do that. That left one bedroom, a bathroom, a co-pilot and pilots chair, a kitchen, a dinging room and a gym. Which to choose?

I chose the best choice- the last bedroom that I'd sleep in. The last semi-available room: Riddick's room. I opened his door, slid off my shoes and my socks. I grabbed all my shivs- including the one that was up my sleeve. I put two under my pillow and the other one in a safe spot behind my back. I was used to sleeping with a shiv back there so I wouldn't accidentally stab myself or anything.

I pulled the covers to his bed back, revealing a never slept in bed- what a surprise. I laid down on my stomach, closed my eyes and went to sleep as best as I could. Eventually, sleep did take me over.

It seemed like I fell asleep for only a few minutes before I heard the almost silent click of the door opening. I heard the careful footsteps of someone who didn't want to wake me up…. I kept my eyes closed; my right hand was already grasping around one of my shivs. The left hand would be used as a support, to swing myself around.

I heard someone carefully kicking off their boots. The sound was so distinct in the silent room. The only other sound was my breathing. I heard the sound of someone taking off their belt and then the light tap as it hit a chair. Then, I felt the bed move under the other person's pressure.

I counted to three. One, two, three. I slid the shiv from under the pillow at the same time I turned my body. If it was an ordinary person, my shiv would've sliced straight through someone's jugular. Causing a bleed out. Warm blood would've been all over the bed, all over me, and all over the person that I had just ghosted. But it wasn't a regular person, it was Riddick. I kenw it was Riddick in the first place. I could tell.

Riddick caught my hand several inches away from him. A very safe distance. He knew that I was gonna do that. I bit my lower lip again, in embarrassment. I looked away and turned over on my back.

"There's a floor you know." I told him. I heard him as he flipped my blade around in his hand. I saw the glowing silver-blue orbs of his beautifully crafted eyes. Damn, I wanted those.

"Yeah, I know." Riddick said. He laid down on the side that I just came from. "Still warm." He sighed.

"Can I have my shivs?" I asked. I could tell that he smiled.

"Already under your pillow. And the one on your back isn't that great of an idea with me. I could take it without you knowing…"

"No, you couldn't." I corrected him. "Good night, Riddick." He didn't say anything back. I knew he wouldn't sleep deeply. I had no worries of anyone coming into this bedroom… or onto this ship. He knew when the slightest change in the silent motor of the ship happened. He could hear my breathing. He knew if I had fallen asleep or not.

It didn't take as long as it did last time to fall asleep. And I slept a lot more soundly with the warmth of Riddick next to me. With his muscles just a few inches away, powerful enough to kill a man in just a second. I was in the safest position in the world. I had my own body guard.

Rise and Shine,

Sleeping Beauty:

Morning

"Good morning, Child." It was Lajjun who spoke to me. I was surprised. I was standing in the kitchen, my shivs strategically placed on my body.

"Good morning, Lajjun." I replied. It was early in the morning, I was surprised that she was even up.

"I think that we should talk, Jack." Lajjun said.

"Jack! Get in here!" Riddick called through the ship.

"I think so too, Lajjun. But first…" I threw my thumb back over my shoulder, telling her that I needed to go.

"Of course," she bowed her head at me. "Take your time. We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah, what's up?" I said to Riddick once I got to the control room.

"Check out that beautiful sight."

"Is that… is that what I think it is?"

"If you're asking me if that's a star being born then yes, it is." Riddick said.

"It is beautiful. Look at the colors…" Riddick laughed a little. "Oh, right. Never mind."

"I told you that it would be a beautiful sight."

"She certainly is beautiful." It was Ryan's voice. I was standing beside Riddick's only way out of the chair. Before he could push me out of the way I had the shiv that was against my back against Ryan's neck.

"What did I say?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful."

"The only reason that you're alive is because-"

"You're worried that our baby will grow up without a father." Ryan said, finishing my sentence but saying something that would never come out of my mouth. I hit him hard in the mouth with my fist.

"I was going to say, because Ziza is on board this ship." I punched him again, and again. But before I could throw another Riddick had pulled me off of him. He pushed me at the pilot's chair, making me fall into it. He lifted Ryan up off the ground by his neck and carried him down the hall.

That was fucked up and that was low. He made me sit here watching the ship while he went off with the possible father of my child. I hoped to _God_ that I wasn't pregnant.

I checked all of the controls, and the instruments. Everything looked fine to me. I got out of the chair and started walking down the hallway.

I knew better than to go and find Riddick. He'd just tell me to get the fuck away and then he'd throw me out. I wish I knew what they were doing….

I walked into the kitchen where Ziza and Lajjun were.

"We can talk now, if you want." I told Lajjun.

"Good morning, Jack!" Ziza said to me. I smiled at her.

"Yes child, let's talk." Lajjun motioned for me to sit down at the table, she sat across from me. "The truth is, I knew about yours and Imam's past for a long time now." I was stunned when she said that.

"How?" That one word would open up a whole new world of something… something that was either good or bad.

"Imam told me when we first got married."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he wanted you to stay with us, Jack. He wanted you to be with him- safe. He knew that you would go off somewhere on your on, and he and I both didn't want that to happen."

"So, he was trying to protect me?" I asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"You know about my real name, about Riddick… and about his sons?" I asked her. She nodded.

"So why did you act like you hated me."

"Oh Jack! I never hated you. I was trying to keep my space from you. And then, when Riddick came, I was hoping that you would tell me the truth." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I am sorry, Jack. And I apologize for the future too. I am a very controlling and protective woman." I smiled at her.

"Jack." A voice growled from behind me. Riddick. I could tell he was pissed off at me.

"I'll be there in a second." I told him.

"Now, Jack." I huffed and went up to him.

"In the bedroom…" he pushed me towards his bedroom door, and opened it. I wouldn't walk in so he roughly pushed me inside of there too.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you could be pregnant, Jack?!" Riddick bellowed.

"Shut up! They'll hear you." I hissed at him.

"It's soundproof, Jack. You can only hear out not in."

"In that case…" I told him. "It was none of your _fucking business_!"

"Yes, Jack, it is my business!" Riddick yelled back.

"No, it isn't."

"Everything about you is my business!"

"Why, Riddick? I'm my own person. I can take care of myself! I've done it before, I can do it again." Riddick was quiet for a second, as if he was contemplating something.

"Because, Jack, I care if you get hurt or not. I care if you get pregnant. If you're on this ship then you're with me. Are you with me, Jack? Or are you with him?"

"Why do you even have to ask?" I turned to leave, disgusted and pissed off that he even had to ask me such a stupid question.

"Jack."

"What?" I said, my hand on the doorknob, turning towards him.

"Here…" he threw a box at me. I caught it easily and I looked at it. It was a pregnancy test! I looked at him questioningly. He shrugged. "I told you I had everything you'd ever need in here."

I left the room and walked to the kitchen where Lajjun was now cleaning. She turned to me and saw the look on my face.

"Jack…" She said kindly. "What's wrong?" I showed her the test. Her face immediately changed to something more… I don't know. Empowering. "Jack, I need to know… are you pregnant?"

"I don't know." That's when I broke down. I threw the pregnancy test on the table and for the first time in a long time… I cried. I haven't cried since that planet. Since before that planet…. Lajjun came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, Jack. We can take care of this." Lajjun grabbed the test and walked me to the bathroom. "I remember when I first told Abu about Ziza. We were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. He could see that something was wrong… but he didn't know what. He continued to ask me- to pester me about it before I finally yelled at him 'I'm pregnant!'. I remember his face changing before my eyes. He was so happy. He kissed me and he rubbed my tummy."

"That's so sweet." I said. I knew I wasn't there. I was probably off doing something rebellious. Or losing my virginity the first time….

"Now, here. Unwrap the serane wrap and pe on this end. When you're done wait three minutes and look at it. Tell me what sign is on it. Okay?" Lajjun was right, she does take control.

I nodded and went into the bathroom; I did what she told me. I peed on the stick and I set down on the counter. I started counting… Three times the number sixty or to 180. It was a long wait.

I thought about what would happen if the sign said positive. Or if it said negative. I knew I'd be so happy if it said negative. If it said positive… I don't know what I'd do. While I counted I looked under the sink for the same thing that I took when I first lost my virginity. It was a shot that made you a virgin again. Physically, you were still a virgin. I was still going to feel that pain again. The whole virgin thing, though, it wouldn't affect me if I had a baby or not.

Three minutes past and I looked at the stick. I opened the door, and I showed Lajjun. We both looked at each other.

End Chapter.

I wanted the pregnancy thing to go on longer before she took the test but I did want to get it over with. I know this chapter is short, but it's basically a chapter that'll lead to another stage in the story.

Keep reading.

Please Review


	3. Who We Really Are

Chapter Three:

Who We Really Are

Lajjun and I looked at each other. We smiled so wide that my face hurt. She hugged me tightly. I ran up to the control room, where Riddick was sitting.

"Negative."

"The test?"

"Yeah, the test is negative."

"So… that's good right?" Riddick asked me. As if he thought that I actually _wanted_ a screaming child around the ship.

"No, that's awesome." A smile formed on his mouth and he hugged me tightly, swinging me around.

"We still need to talk."

"Yeah, we should get it over with now… we both hate talking about this shit."

"So, you're not a virgin anymore?" Riddick asked me.

"I took another one of those shots that make you a virgin again. It'll take about 32 hours to finish the process."

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah, when I was 13."

"Jack… you can't do that."

"Riddick, I know. I was 13, I was hurting. And I had no one. I thought that if I had sex, someone would love me."

"Some one won't love you just because you fuck them. You should know that by now."

"I learned it that day. I wanted to fuck Ryan then. I didn't know he wanted to start a family though. To be honest, I don't really like him." Riddick laughed when I said that.

"That's good to know."

"Why?" I asked.

He got serious again "So that when I_ ghost_ the fucking prick I won't feel so bad because he wasn't your boyfriend."

"Riddick… don't kill him. Please."

"Jack, don't."

"Leave him on some planet somewhere in the middle of nowhere."

"We're coming up to Ceryneian Hind."

"Alright, I'll tell everyone to buckle up. Where is he?"  
"He's fine." He told me.

"Is he safe?"

"I told you he was fine didn't I?" I knew I was testing his patience. I noticed that he didn't say he was safe… but that could mean anything. Like safe from Riddick.

I was pissed off at Ryan, sure. I wanted to kill him, but that doesn't mean that I should. I got back into society at New Mecca. I tried to fit in, that meant not terrorizing people or killing anyone. I felt my animal slowly coming back, being around Riddick made her come back. She growled more, purred more… she wanted a fight. She wanted blood on her hands. I guess that since that animal's also me… I want to kill. I want to feel the warmth of the blood between my fingers as I slice through the Sweet Spot… Riddick's spot.

"Hey guys, let's go buckle up. We're about to land." I told Imam, Lajjun and Ziza. I followed everyone up to their seats. I walked past when everyone sat down. Lajjun squeezed my hand and smiled at me when I passed, I smiled back.

"Almost there?" I asked him. He nodded, not that big of a talker. I didn't need to ask that question but I like to play around with him.

I had always dreamed of coming here to the galaxy of Cerberus. It was beautiful, sparkling with all of the planets and stars. Cerberus has three main stars. That control the planets and the moons, even the other stars revolve around those three main stars in it's gravity. The smaller stars are sp small that it's gravity is too weak to overcome the larger stars.  
It is rumored that once you go farther than the Cerberus galaxy, you are in grave danger. I don't believe in that shit though. Cerberus, in mythological history, was supposed to guard something in history. I forgot. All I know is that it has a lot of heads… I can't remember how many. Mythology wasn't my strong suit in history. I preferred stuff like the history of bad people and the history of old ship crashes and planet civilizations.  
The galaxy Cerberus seems brighter than most of the other galaxies around it. It's more glowing, more sparkling… more alive. That's what it seems like. The planet that we are going to is called Ceryneian Hind. Riddick hasn't told me much about it. When I ask him why he goes there and what's there he simply says that he has business there, nothing for a little girl to know. I always got pissy when he called me a little girl- that's why he said it, to get me off of his back.  
In my history books it is said that Ceryneian Hind has many nicknames. Some are Stag, Doe and Deer, the other's I forgot. Ceryneian Hind, I read, is home to one of the oldest races of human kind. And that's what people have yet to figure out. They aren't a form of human that we know. Their knowledge is far more greater than other race's will ever know. Their buildings, their tools… everything is far more advanced than any other race. And no one has been able to figure out why that is. They haven't changed tools in hundreds of years, they haven't advanced at all. It's as if they can't advance or that they're afraid too.  
Ceryneian Hind is a glowing planet with light bulbs that don't dim, brighten, go out, break, or hurt anyone or anything. The light bulb changes when you need darker or brighter light. It changes only to that specific person too. That's the one example that my text book gave me.

As we grew closer to the planet, I could see the planet, its glowing white surface so beautiful.

"Child, do not play up there." Imam said to Ziza. I turned my head from the planet that I was staring at as I thought, mesmerized in the greatness of it. Ziza was coming closer to the control panel and Riddick had his eye on her, Imam saw this.

"Ziza… come look at this." I picked her up and I put her in my lap. "You see that glowing planet right there? The one with all the white lights?"

"Yeah."

"Ziza…" Lajjun warned her, wanting her to speak proper English.

"I mean, yes." Ziza corrected, remembering her manners and the proper way to speak English.

"That planet is called Ceryneian Hind. It's technology is far more advanced than anybody else has ever seen."

"But we haven't seen all of the people in the universe." Ziza informed me.

"Yes, we haven't. But we are trying to. Scientists from astrology stations have sent probes, and space ships out there to search."

"Time to buckle up, kid." Riddick spoke as he flipped a few switches. We were close to the planet now. I put Ziza down and she went to her father, who buckled her in safe and sound. I buckled up and checked the instruments.

"This is an old ship."

"And?"

"Maybe it's time for us to get a new one… after we drop them off."

"We're not leaving them here." Riddick informed me.

"Why not? It seems like a suitable planet."

"We're taking them someplace where nobody can hurt them."

"I'm not… I won't." I stammered, unable to get the words out.

"Relax Jack, we're not going to." I breathed a sigh of relief as those words escaped from his mouth.

The ship began to enter the atmosphere of the planet as if it had its own brain and knew exactly where to go. The ship was level, it didn't shake, it didn't move out of the ordinary at all. It was like we were still in space.

"This is the _Prophecy_, request landing please." Riddick spoke after he pressed the intercom button. Everyone was deathly silent, no one even moved except for Riddick and me.

The Flight operator came onto the speaker and granted the _Prophecy_ permission to land. She rattled off where to land, and told us where to go after landing. Riddick thanked the woman. The only sign that we had actually landed was the sudden loudness of the hanger around us.

"_Prophecy_?" I asked. Riddick smiled and shrugged.

"I said the same thing when I got the ship." I unbuckled my seat belt, and turned around. Imam, Lajjun and Ryan were all quiet. I didn't know where Ryan came from and I didn't much care. Ziza was trying to unbuckle her seat belt. I bent down and undid it for her.

"Can we go somewhere and explore?" Ziza begged of me. Lajjun snapped out of it then.

"Oh Ziza, I'm sure that Mr. Riddick and Jack have places to visit. It's best if we stay here." Lajjun had the best intentions for her four year old daughter, but I had other plans for her.

"Lajjun, I thought that it would be nice to have some time with Ziza. I could take Ziza around with me and I'm sure Ryan can go off on his own for a little while. It'll give you and Imam some time to talk. What do you think?"

"Jack," Imam said to me. "You have grown into a fine young woman. I am proud of you, Child. And I trust you with my life, as well as my family's. I think that it is a good idea." I smiled, and I felt the eyes of Riddick on me.

"Let's go then." I grabbed Ziza's hand; her smile was so wide and bright that it made me smile. I started walking down the hall, not daring to look at Ryan. I heard the sounds of buckles being unbuckled behind me, and I could hear the light steps of Riddick's boots that were soon drowned out because of the other three walking.

"Where are we going to go?" Ziza asked me, looking up at my face, her brown eyes curious.

"Not far." Riddick told me. Ziza looked hurt at that.

"Why not?" We both said at the same time.

"Because I said so."

"You really don't know me that well do you?" It wasn't a question.

"Jack this isn't the time for your rebellious, I-don't-take-orders-from-nobody attitude."

"Too bad, it doesn't leave me unless I or someone that I care about is in danger." I made a fist and hit the button that opened the door with the side of it. The swoosh soon came and Riddick, Ziza, Ryan and me all walked out. The door closed after us.

"We're leaving in four hours. If you're not back then you're staying." Riddick looked at me when he said that.

"Money?" I asked. Riddick gave me a bored look. "The kid has to eat. And I'm kinda hungry too." He reached into his pocket and handed me a little bit of money.

"Here you go, Jacqueline Sosa. Remember that Elizabeth Sosa here is your daughter. You're currently 24 years old. Go make yourself look older with this-" he gave me some more money. "- and don't forget about the four hour rule."

"Relax; you wouldn't dare leave without me."

"No, but I would leave without him." he pointed at Ryan. "Tell him the rules. Don't forget to check in and out of the terminal." Riddick disappeared, his black muscle shirt and cargo pants disappearing into a door.

"Whose Jacqueline Sosa and Elizabeth Sosa?" Ziza asked me. I bent down to her level.

"We're going to play a game. My name is Jacqueline Sosa. But you're going to call me mom or mommy. Okay? And you're name is going to be Elizabeth Sosa." Ziza smiled.

"I like that game!" I smiled back at her.

"Me too." I stood up, Ziza's hand still in my own. I turned to face Ryan. "If you even say Riddick's name, Imam's name, Lajjun's name, my name, and more importantly Ziza's name… I'm going to personally rip your larynx out of your body. You can use your own name, but make sure you're back within four hours if you wanna get off this planet." I turned, taking large strides away from Ryan. Ziza was struggling to keep up so when I got inside the terminal I slowed down.

"Name please." One of the airport bimbo's said. They always have the perfect hair, the biggest boobs, the skinniest bodies, and the nicest voice. They also have the best pussey, or so I hear.

"I'm Jacqueline Sosa, this is my daughter Elizabeth. We just came off the _Prophecy_."

"You must be John Sosa's wife." I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could she continued on. "He said that you would be following him. He wanted me to remind you to be back here in four hours. Please sign your name here." She pointed to a line. "And her name too."

I did as she said, finishing up just as Ryan came up behind me.

"And you must be Ryan Sosa… Jacqueline's brother." The woman smiled. Ryan didn't answer, but he put down his name. We walked off together. Ryan seemed surprised that I would, I only did it for the bimbo's sake. God, how can Riddick fuck those people?

"Remember the rules." I said to Ryan. I turned left towards the girl's bathroom. Ryan caught my arm. I turned and glared at him.

"I need to talk to you." Ryan said.

"Why should I?" I whispered at him.

"Because I need to explain myself."

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said to him.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I walked through the terminal door, trying hard not to look back at Jack and her little boy toy. Well, not anymore. The talk that we had made sure that he would keep his distance, he would stay away from her. I made it completely clear that Jack is _my_ girl not his. She would always be my girl. All those little boys who all they think about is sticking their small ass pecker into something hot and luscious. Too bad he won't be sticking his in Jack's- nobody will ever touch her, they'll have to go through me first. A whole hell of a lot of me.

I walked through the door and came to the little piece of blond that was working as a sign in.

"Hi," she said, biting her lower lip. "Welcome to Ceryneian Hind Terminal." I looked at her as if I was bored. "Please sign in here." She pointed to the sign in sheet that was in front of her, facing me."

"My ship is named _Prophecy_, I have other passengers coming off and two that are staying in. My wife, Jacqueline, her brother- Ryan, and our daughter- Ziza will be the three that will be coming off. My wife's parents are staying on the ship." If it were up to me, I wouldn't have said anything at all. But this planet likes to keep everything in order and I don't really feel like being questioned later on along the line by a bunch of guys with sticks up their asses.

"Thank-you, Sir. I'll put that in our directory. Just sign your name please." I nodded, picked up the pen and signed 'John Sosa' in a clear and concise handwriting.

"Have a good visit." She said in her cheery voice. Her blond hair was perfectly straight and it was recently dyed. I could smell the bleach. Her curves were well defined, and her outfit was tight- blue with white trim.

"Thank you, I will." I said. I started walking through the terminal, towards the one place that I had come here for.

Those blond girls aren't too smart. They have the body, the hair, and the voice. The one thing that they don't have is a brain. And like they say about how pussy doesn't have a face… well pussy doesn't have a brain.

The people instinctively gave me my own space, afraid of me, afraid of what I am. They don't know what or who I am; they just think I'm another face in the crowd. Most of the time, they don't even know that they are moving away.

I walked through the doors, the lights around me turned off- just like I wanted them too. I took off my goggles, putting them in one of my pockets. The buildings were big and they were advanced, their structure was made out of something not known to another race.

They won't let their secrets known to those that they don't trust, those that would sell their secrets to other people and planets, and those who would use that information to build their own house on another planet.

This planet- Ceryneian Hind- has a long history of people who betrayed them, and of people who they went to war with who were allies with a lot of other planets and people. Many of whom were untrustworthy and who would do anything to get a hold of the weapons and the technology and the architectural secrets.

I walked through the streets, towards the pier that was a half hour away. In that pier there would people that I could trust to tell me what was going on.

A half hour later I was opening the trapdoor that led down towards the room under the water. There was a ladder, surrounded by clear glass. The ladder led down to a room that was also surrounded by the same clear glass. Miles below the sea, that's where the ladder went, that's where that room was, and that's where I'd soon be.

I climbed down, taking only a few minutes to go down that length of ladder- another secret of the people of Ceryneian Hind. If it were an enemy, they would never reach the end of the ladder and into that room, but if they were a friend, they'd get there in a matter of minutes.

"Riddick… welcome." The voice of a long friend said to me before I even turned around.

"Hello Rorick." I said to him.

Jack's Point

Of View

I walked into the bathroom with Ziza. I opened a stall door and pushed Ziza in.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go first, then I'll wait outside so that you can go." She nodded and turned around to give me some privacy. Not that I needed it, I'm not shy.

We both used the bathroom and washed our hands.

"Is that your daughter?" A plump woman asked me. She had a funny accent.

"Yes, ma'am." I said politely.

"Motherhood is so beautiful, isn't it?" The woman asked me.

"Yes, it's wonderful." I said absently, not really paying attention her.

"Although, you're quite young, aren't you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"She's 24." My 'daughter' said before I could tell her myself. The stranger looked at Ziza.

"How old are you?" She asked her.

"4." Ziza answered.

"We should get going, honey. You're father is probably wondering when we're gonna meet up with him."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have kept you like that. I should be going too." The woman said. I looked at her wearily and then grabbed Ziza's hand protectively, unsure of the woman. Like I said, I don't like people that much, and when they start asking questions, it really starts to piss me off.

I ushered her out of the bathroom, Ziza not understanding why we were leaving. She doesn't understand what _could_ happen to her. Unfortunately, Ryan was still waiting for us outside of the bathroom door.

"Ryan, please… not now." I said.

"Is this your husband?" The woman who was talking to me earlier had asked.

"No, this is my brother." I responded.

"Let's go, Jacqueline." Ryan pushed me on. He looked annoyed that the woman was interrupting our conversation. I nodded and I walked off, Ziza's hand in mine. We walked out of the terminal into the streets.

"Hey Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you." I said. She looked up at me expectantly. "I want you to think about darkness right now, I want you to wish that darkness would come."

"It turned dark!" she exclaimed a few seconds later. I laughed.

"Yeah, you can change the lighting to whatever you want with just a thought."

"Cool!" She said to me.

"Yeah. Let's get going we need to go find some place to get some grub." I said.

"What's grub?" Ziza asked me.

"It's food." Ryan told her. I looked behind me to see if the woman was following me. She wasn't.

"Ryan, please leave me alone." I tried to tell him nicely.

"No." He shook his head. I walked down the street, trying to avoid his sorry ass. "You can walk away all you want, but the bottom line is that I'll follow you. Isabella, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Fuck off, Ryan. I don't want you here; I don't want to do this with people watching. Just leave me alone." I told him as quietly as I could.

"Fine, but I won't leave you alone for very long." He told me. I walked away. I heard his steps behind me slow down and then they disappeared a little while later.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked Ziza.

"I don't know. Some place where we can eat. I'm hungry as hell."

"Elizabeth! Don't you ever say that word again!" I told her.

"Why not? I hear you guys always saying it." Ziza argued.

"Because it's not lady-like. It's disrespectful and it doesn't sound proper. Now, don't curse. It's horrible, and Allah frowns upon it." I explained to her, trying to convince her that cursing isn't a good thing. Lajjun would kill me if she ever heard those words come out of her mouth.

"Oh, okay. I won't say bad words anymore."

"Good girl." I said. Something caught the corner of my eye. I turned around and found that it was the woman from the bathroom, the one with the weird accent.

"Come on, let's get going." I said. She nodded and we picked up the pace a little. We walked down street after street, with the strange woman following.

Riddick's Point

Of View

"It's been a while." Rorick said. His body was the same as I remembered it. His white hair is the same cut, the same length, and it isn't thinner or thicker. His skin is pale from the lack of light that he's had. His body's as old as an average 50 year old. One thing that's different though, was his mind and soul.

"I didn't come to catch up." I told him.

"I know. Aereon told me." Rorick watched me carefully with his black, scrutinizing eyes.

"Hello, Riddick." The woman that had spoken to me while I was on the ship said. I turned around and came face to face with the woman.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Aereon has been with me since I first… well, you know what happened. She was the one who helped me with discovering it, to fulfill my destiny. Now, _you _have your own destiny."

"You're not doing to me what you did." I clarified for the two of them. I didn't know what they were thinking, what they were plotting.

"Relax, Riddick." Aereon said. "You won't need to. You _will_ be able to fulfill your destiny without needing to stop your aging. You'll be able to do what you were born to do."

"I wasn't _born_ to do anything." I said to the two of them.

"Yes, you were." Aereon said.

"I suggest that you shut the fuck up." I told her.

"_Exactly_, Riddick. You have anger and furry inside of you."

"Rorick, what the hell is this woman talking about?" I asked, pointing to the old woman dressed in white.

"She's talking about you stopping all of the Necromongers from killing every race in the universe. She's talking about killing the Lord Marshall." Rorick clarified.

"You did what I told you to, going to Helium Prime, saving the last of those _from_ Helium Prime. You saved Jack- the one that-" Aereon was cut off by Rorick.

"Aereon… let's not tell him that."

"You're right; I'm getting ahead of myself. He'll know what I was talking about soon enough. If he does what we tell him to do." Rorick smiled at Aereon warmly.

"Riddick you're going tostop the Necromongers by killing the Lord Marshal. However, by doing so you'll get a great curse. You will have a decision to make, a decision that Jack will help you make." Aereon continued her future story telling. I opened my mouth to say something but she put her hand up. Normally, I would've broken someone's hand- whether it was a woman or a man or a child. _Nobody_ tells me what to do… ever. But something about this woman- or maybe it was what she was talking about- made me shut the fuck up and listen.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Aereon asked me.

"You're telling me that I'm going to kill the lord Marshall, defeat the Necromongers and get a curse that will make me want to do something so horrible, and that Jack will have to stop me." I clarified sarcastically.

"Riddick!" Rorick practically yelled. "Would you pay attention? This is _real_!"

"You expect me to believe that shit? That she can predict the future and tell me what I'm going to do _and_ what Jack's going to do?"

"It wasn't me who saw into the future, Riddick." Aereon clarified very seriously.

"It was me." Rorick told me. I was shocked. "Just listen to me, listen to what we're telling you. Try to think about what has happened, what she said was right. She told you not to go to that planet. Look at what happened to it. That was me who saw that it would be destroyed. I knew what would happen. Now that you saved Jack, you have a better chance at saving the universe. Since you saved Imam and Lajjun and their daughter, the Helium Prime race will continue."

"_Fine_. I'll listen." I said. Rorick went on to tell me what I needed to do; he described what the inside of the ships that I would be in looked like. He didn't tell me exactly what I had to do- I didn't understand why and I didn't ask.

"Do you understand?" Aereon asked me. I nodded. "Good. When I tell you to do something- you had better do it. Forget about your pride or your judgment." I didn't respond to that. I would to what my gut told me to do, what I felt was right.

Jack's Point

Of View

"Another order of fries." I said. Ziza and I both love the fries at the outdoor restaurant we were sitting at. They tasted so _good_. The waitress nodded. I looked at Ziza who was sucking on a strawberry shake. I wanted to go shopping after this, maybe picking up a new outfit or something. I felt the strange woman's gaze on me.

"Do you like that?" the woman's voice asked Ziza. Ziza looked up at the rotund woman and nodded. The woman sat down at the table, without being invited. Who the hell was she, and who the fuck invited her to sit down?

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked the woman. She didn't flinch, or look taken aback from my outburst. Actually, she smiled.

"I'm sitting."

"Why are you following me and my daughter?" I asked her.

"Oh Jack, you know that Elizabeth here isn't your daughter, if that's her name."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Isabella Sosa." I argued with her. At least she thought that Elizabeth was Ziza's real name.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're traveling with Richard B. Riddick. You're 17 years old and you just came from Helium Prime." How did she know about that? She said it like she was proving something to me.

"I think you have the wrong person." I stood up, pushing back the chair that I was sitting in. I leaned over and picked up Ziza from the chair that she too was sitting in. She was on my hip, gripping my shirt, my arms around her, about five feet away from the table when she spoke again.

"You were on the Hunter Gratzner." Those six words made me stop in my tracks. "Come back and talk with me." I turned around, walked back to the table and leaned close so that she was the only one that could hear me.

"Not here." She nodded, stood up and walked away, me in tow.

An hour later, with only an hour and a half left before I had to start back towards the ship, I was sitting at the end of an empty pear with Ziza and the woman.

"She doesn't need to hear this." I said to her, instantly putting Ziza down.

"It's nothing bad. It'll be good for her to hear the truth."

"Go play, but stay in my sight. Don't talk to anyone, and scream if anything happens." I instructed her, she nodded.

"Okay, mommy." She said to me. I smiled and let her go, watching her as she went a few yards away, and sat Indian style by the side of the pier, looking into the water.

"What the fuck do you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, watching Ziza out of the corner of my eye.

"You aren't who you think you are." The woman told me.

"I know exactly who I am." I shot back, not believing what she was talking about.

"About thirty years ago a boy was born. Actually, it'll be thirty years ago three days from now." The woman continued. "This boy was born from a race called the Furians. Hence, they're full of fury, anger, and the need for violence."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. I looked over at Ziza. She was looking intently into the water; it looked like she was looking at something.

"This has everything to do with you- because you are one. I know that you want to go away, away from all of the people and all of the loudness. But you must hear this." She looked at me hopefully and I nodded at her, giving her a break. "Thank you," she smiled. "Anyway, this boy was born without his father; nobody in Furia has ever been born without a father before. But this boy's father did die, and from a murderer, someone who ripped out his intestines, wrapping them around his body, stretching them to the extreme, just before they tore. He died a half an hour later, in excruciating pain, alone, in his ship at the docking bay.

"The boy was born, and the mother had just enough time to hold her new born baby son and name him before she was met her own death. She held him close, murmuring his name 'Richard Badd Riddick. My little Riddick.' She died a few seconds later, clutching her son to her.

"The doctors took the boy from her arms. Furians are taught how to hold in their furry and anger. They're able to control their fury and direct it to something constructive instead of directing it towards something _de_structive."

I looked over at Ziza; she was still looking into the water. I checked my watch and realized that I had been here for a half an hour.

"He wasn't taught how to control his anger. He was given to a family that didn't care about him. At a young age, he started killing babies, then when he knew enough about flying, he stole a ship and started murdering others on different planets. He lived where he could. He got caught a couple times, going to Butcher Bay among other prisons. Some double max and others triple max. He's a legend today. He saved a group of people, said to be dead. But the Mercs that came after him know better. Now other people know that he's alive."

"Riddick." I said that one word.

"Isabella, honey, there you are. I've been wondering where you were. Why the fuck are you over here?" Riddick asked me. He had 'our daughter' in his arms.

"Riddick." The woman said. She smiled at him. He looked at me.

"It's okay. She knows who you are… _apparently_ she knows a lot about you… like your whole entire life." I told him. He looked at the stranger. And she looked back at him, a smile formed on her face as recognition seemed to form on his.

"You seem to remember who I am." The woman said to him.

"I recognize your face, but I can't place your name."

"I'm Myra Jennings- the nurse at your birth." She told him. His eyes widened in surprise

They talked about the Furian race, and about the stories of the Necromongers wanting to kill every Furian that ever lived. When he asked 'why?' she responded by saying: 'because there is one Furian who can kill the Lord Marshall. That Furian, Riddick, is you."

End Chapter

I hope that you enjoyed the city, this chapter revealed a lot about Riddick's past and about his destiny… it also revealed some stuff about Jack. I think that the strange woman was predicted that something would happen- I don't think it was what you had expected.

Please Review!!!


	4. An Unexpected Night

Chapter Four:

An Unexpected Night

After our encounter with the strange woman, we left, knowing that I was a Furian, as well as Riddick. We walked down the pier in silence. Riddick had thrust Ziza in my arms.

When we reached the terminal, we walked through it in silence. We went to the big-boobed bimbo. Riddick got behind me, gently pushing me at her.

"Did you have a good visit?" The bitch asked me.

"Yes, thank you. My husband and daughter are going to go to the ship for now. I'll sign them back in." I switched sides with Ziza and signed the two names almost identical- not wanting to sign Riddick's exactly the same that he had before. I turned around and gave Ziza to Riddick, he looked at me questioningly. I didn't tell him where I was going or what I was doing. I knew that I had to do something before we left, we had time anyway. And I knew that Ryan was near here, probably watching us now… seeing what I would do.

"I'll be back soon, honey." I said. I turned around to leave, but Riddick caught my wrist.

"You're forgetting something, sweet heart." Riddick said, a smiled forming on his lips. I looked over at the bimbo and saw her watching us with scrutinizing, jealous eyes.

"What's that?" I asked him. He was still holding Ziza when he bent down to my level and kissed me on my lips. It wasn't a big deal, just a peck. He pulled back and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Be safe." He told me.

"Bye." I smiled and turned, feeling people's eyes on me. I walked to the bathroom door; there was a hallway in front of it and the boy's bathroom that went between two terminals. I waited there, knowing that he would come; I'd leave in ten minutes if he didn't.

"You kissed him." I was leaning against the wall, looking down, and waiting for Ryan.

"He kissed me. What does it matter anyway?" I asked Ryan.

"You wanted him to kiss you." He accused.

"You wanted to talk… what about?" Honestly, I didn't know if I wanted him to kiss me or not. Sure I loved him and all, but did I love him this way?

"Jack, I wanna be with you." He came up to me and told me.

"You wanted to get me _pregnant_." I said to him.

"And I'd do it again in a heart beat." He told me. I didn't answer him, I couldn't answer him. "Tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He looked around us, nobody was near.

"Tell me that you didn't enjoy it when we made love to each other in your bedroom," he was whispering now. He reached out and touched my arm. "On your bed… with nobody around." He bent down to kiss me. I pushed him off before he did and just as I heard an intake of breath. I peaked around Ryan and saw the big boobed dumb blond standing there, open mouthed.

"What the _fuck_ are you looking at?" I asked her, getting all tough on her.

"You were kissing him." she accused. "You were _kissing_ your _brother_." Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"That is disgusting. He's my brother, not my husband. God, you really are as stupid as I thought you were." I told her. Her nose became unscrunched. She put her hand on her hip and pulled her neck back.

"Oh yeah! Well at least I have boobs. I could probably make John have the best orgasim he's ever had." She smiled at the thought.

"I'm surprised you even know that word." I told her.

"I know it all right. Because I _did_ make him come seven years ago. He made me scream, and yell so loud…. I loved that big _cock_ in my pussy." She smiled. "And he said that I was the best he's ever had."

I couldn't help it. After all, I _was_ a Furian. After she said the word 'had', she opened her mouth and kept it open, her neck pulled back like she was trying to be the biggest bitch ever. She was taller than me, but that didn't matter.

I made a fist, and I hit her in the nose. She fell to the floor because of the size of her stilettos. The bimbo screamed, holding her nose. I jumped on top of her and started hitting her, her screams stopped while she tried to pull my hair, her legs were kicking underneath of me, and her arms were flailing all about. She wasn't even trying to hit me; she was acting like a fish out of water.

I punched her about seven times before I was pulled off of her. Great, now I had to fight the damn cops.

I picked up my leg and stomped on the foot of whoever was holding me. I think it hurt me more than the other person because they were wearing steel boots. Great. I dropped my body, allowing whoever was holding me to have to carry all of my weight. I didn't fall at all; I was lifted up into the air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan laughing, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, I was being moved. Whoever was carrying me was taking me somewhere.

"Let go of me." I clenched my teeth, trying to get my arms free from the iron grip someone had on them. I heard a chuckle. I froze. It was Riddick. I didn't fight anymore, or saying anything else to him for the rest of the 'ride' to the ship. I didn't even know if Ryan was following us.

Back at the ship, Riddick put me down in the co-pilot's seat. I buckled up and then crossed my arms. Riddick spoke into the intercom, asking if he could take off. They said yes, and he left.

"Jack, child, are you okay?" It was Imam.

"I'm fine, Imam." I said to him, with clenched teethe.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat, Mommy." Ziza said.

"We can stop playing the game now, Ziza. It's only when we get out of the ship onto planets." I told her. I felt the pressure of exiting the planet's atmosphere and going into space.

When it was safe to unbuckle my seat belt, I did. I stood up without looking at anyone and walked down the hall to Riddick's bedroom. I felt eyes on me as I did. I opened his door and shut it with an almost silent click. I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on the bed, my head buried into Riddick's pillow.

As I lay there, smelling Riddick, I thought about my feelings for… people. I know how I stand with Imam- I've always known that. He's the Holy Man, he's my friend, the man that'll take care of me, feed me and shelter me. Then there's Lajjun, she's not how I thought she was. She was just trying to stay away from me so that she doesn't act like she knows the truth. She wanted so much to talk to me and to get to know me and to treat me like I was her daughter, but she was afraid to. She didn't want to betray Imam. I guess that I know realize that everyone isn't how you first think that they are. You have to get to know them better, fuck the first impression and the second and third impression. When you finally get to know a person _then_ make you're final decision. She turned out to be a nice person that. She's perfect for Imam. Ziza's still the same; she's always been my friend.

Ryan's a lot more complicated. Sure, I didn't like him a lot when we first slept together. It was one of those raging hormone things. It all started out with a small pop kiss. Then another and another, then we looked into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second. It was like we both thought the same thing. Next thing you know, we're smashed together with our tongues in each other's mouths, and our hands all over each other's bodies. Then it goes farther than that, we take off each other's clothes, we kiss each other's bodies, until we finally do it. We finally have sex. And let me tell you… if that's what sex is supposed to feel like, then I never want to do it again. It didn't feel very good. It felt… horrible. I wanted him to just leave after wards, but he wanted to keep on doing it. Finally, I came up with an excuse so that he'd _have_ leave.

With him telling me that he deliberately didn't use protection so that I'd get pregnant and he'd have to marry me. What's with that? Then he tells me that he wants to get back together with me- not that we ever _were_ together in the first place. He wants to do it again; he wants to get me pregnant so that we can have a life. So that I'd be forced to marry him and follow his orders under the marital laws of the planet that we move to and live on. I'm not going to do that again. He's a snake. He tried to kiss me back at the terminal. But I pushed him off, then- without me even knowing- the bimbo saw.

That brings us to Riddick. I love him; I used to think it was the love that I felt for as him being a brother. I don't have a brother so I don't know how love for a brother is supposed to feel. I don't love anyone as in the 'falling in love' type of way either. When Riddick kissed me… so many emotions fluttered through me. I wanted him to kiss me more and more and I wished that he would touch me places that would excite me. But it was just a peck, a meaningless peck and he had no feelings for me like that. He probably thought of me as a little sister and all of these feelings that I have are just one sided.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the bedroom opening. I didn't want to look; I didn't want it to be Ryan _or_ Riddick. Okay, I wanted it to be Riddick, but only if he'd kiss me again. I closed my eyes tight, wishing that I had imagined the cool air that filled the room and the click of the door opening. Then, the unmistakable click of the door closing, the unmistakable cold air that disappeared and the unmistakable second click that locked the door. Why would someone lock the door?

I didn't move, I just laid there- wishing that I was alone, wishing whoever it was to go away and disappear into thin- unless it was Riddick who came to kiss me.

I felt the mattress move to one side as someone sat down on the edge of it. I felt someone put their hand on my back. It was a loving gesture. It wasn't hard, it was _gentle_. It was the way that Ryan would have done it if it was him. I was just about to say something like 'fuck off Ryan', when the other person spoke.

"Jack…" it was Riddick. My heart started beating harder in my chest, louder too. I felt it everywhere, pulsing through my body…. I didn't react when he said my name, unless you call my heart going into over drive a reaction.

"Why'd you hit that woman?" He asked me. That made me angry. My muscles tensed in my back as it went perfectly straight. I was pissed. _This_ is why he came in here? To ask me why the 'woman'- if you can call that hoe ass bimbo a woman- was laying on the floor with me on top of her pounding in her face. I wish he would've asked me what he really wanted to say. 'Why did you bash in the woman's face that gave me the best orgasim I ever had?'. I wish he'd say it. I really do.

I felt the bed move again, his hand left my back. Then, I felt the mattress move even greater and the feeling of someone straddling my back. OH MY GOD!?! He was straddling my back. I felt his hand start to work on my tense muscles. He was giving me a massage. His hands worked tirelessly and strongly on my neck, and my back, working down to my lower back. I felt his weight on my butt as he sat there, but not all of his weight, I couldn't stand that much weight on top of me for any long period of time.

"If it's about the kiss," Riddick broke the beautiful silence. My back tensed even more. "then I'm sorry. I thought that it was what a married couple would have done. But I guess I was wrong." I wanted to scream at him to shut up and to never talk like that again. I wanted to say that the kiss was exactly what I wanted and that I wanted more and more of them. But I knew that if I did, he'd get off of me, removing those magical hands and he'd leave the room.

He continued to give me a massage for a long time, probably a half hour. My back finally relaxed.

"That feels really good." I spoke for the first time. He didn't answer me. I sighed deeply and made a decision. I started to turn under his hands, wanting to face him. I felt his hands leave my body and he moved up some, allowing me to move under him so that I was facing up, looking at him. His hands weren't moved very far up on my body, only a few inches. As I turned, his hands brushed against my breasts, causing my nipples to instantly go hard… he felt it too, I know he did.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked me. I sighed and nodded.

"Now tell me why you were hitting that woman." He told me.

"It was nothing." I said to him.

"It obviously wasn't '_nothing'_."

"It was stupid and it was immature and I really shouldn't have hit her. There, lecture's over. I just saved you ten minutes." I told him. I didn't move though, I liked the feeling of his weight on my pelvis. It felt so good! His hands were now resting on my stomach. He started to massage it, too. Surprisingly, it didn't make me laugh because of it tickling me… it made me moan because it felt so good.

"I wasn't going to lecture you if you had a good reason. And I'm not going to let you up until you tell me exactly what you did and where you went after you left me and Ziza."

"You'll be here a long time then." I flirted, not really wanting him to move or stop his hands from moving against my body.

"Fine." He said to me. He stopped moving his hands against my stomach, and instead he crossed his arms against his chest. He was completely prepared to sit there and wait.

"I can stay here all day, you know. You'll have to go pee eventually." I told him. He didn't move. "_I'll_ have to go pee eventually."

"I have no problem with the whole peeing issue. I'm not that shy, I can take a piss while still holding you down in the bathroom." It was almost as if he was challenging me.

"And I'm supposed to what…? Pee in my pants?"

"Not my problem."

"Yeah, it is. You have to sleep on it, smell it and you'll be wet with it too from sitting there." I smiled at that. He shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll have to piss with me watching you and holding you down." He told me.

"I'm not shy. If I can piss in front of Ziza then I can piss in front of you." I told him.

"We'll see." Was all he said. We sat like that for a good ten minutes before I finally broke.

"After I left you guys I went to go find Ryan." I told him. He moved his hands to my stomach and started to caress it again. I moaned again. He heard me, I knew he did… but he didn't react at all. _Damn_! "I went to the hallway that was in front of the bathrooms and I leaned against the wall, waiting for him to show up." I said.

"Then?" he asked me, pushing against my stomach some, making my heart beat faster.

"Then, Ryan showed up and we talked… then that bitch came and she said some shit about me and Ryan and then she said some shit about you and I lost control and I hit her and she screamed and fell to the floor holding her nose- which was really the highlight of the past few days- and then I hit her again and again until you picked me up. It had nothing to do with the kiss and I'm pissed at you for something other than the kiss. I…" I cut myself off before I said something that I would regret.

"You what?" He whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Nothing. It's stupid." I told him. He shrugged.

"You missed a few things."

"Like what?" I opened my eyes.

"Like what you were doing with Ryan, what the woman said to make you pissed off." He told me.

"I can't remember." I lied. He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "You can turn the lights off and take your goggles off, I don't mind." I tried to change the subject.

"Lights off." I heard him say. The lights turned off a few seconds later and he took off his goggles, his beautiful eyes looking at me. "Now, tell me." He said.

"We were just talking. You know normal stuff."

"Jack, normal stuff for you would be asking how your right hook is."

"Right. Umm…"

"Just tell me the truth."

"Don't hurt him."

"Tell me the truth."

"Just… don't hurt him." I looked away from his eyes as I whispered it.

"This will go a lot faster if you'll just tell me what was said."

"I was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the bathrooms. Ryan just appeared and started talking. He said 'you kissed him.' he looked really hurt. I told him that it was you who kissed me and I asked him why it mattered. He," I swallowed and looked away from his eyes again. He moved one of his hands from my stomach and moved my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. They seemed to be saying that everything was okay. I nodded and started talking again. "He accused me of wanting you to kiss me." I said that part self consciously, I even blushed. "I reminded him that he wanted to talk to me. He told me that he wanted to be with me."

"I'm gonna kill the fucker." He started to move, but I grabbed his hands, pulling him back to me.

"Just… no. Stay." I commanded him. I could tell that he was struggling to control his anger. He nodded and he went back to sitting how he was. He bent over and buried his head in my chest. I don't think he thought about it.

"Keep going." His voice was muffled.

"I told him that he wanted me to become pregnant. He said: 'And I'd do it again in a heart beat. Tell me that you didn't enjoy it.' I asked him what he was talking about. He looked around us and whispered 'Tell me that you didn't enjoy it when we made love to each other in your bedroom,' he had reached out and touched my arm. 'On your bed with nobody around.' He continued. Then, he bent down to kiss me. I pushed him away from me before he did though. And then, I heard an intake of breath. I peaked around Ryan and saw the big boobed dumb blond standing there, open mouthed."

"Jack, I swear to you that, that kid is going to die. I don't know when, but he will." He told me.

"I said to her 'What the fuck are you looking at?' she said 'You were kissing him. You were kissing your brother.' I told her 'That is disgusting. He's my brother, not my husband. God, you really are as stupid as I thought you were.' She came back with 'Oh yeah! Well at least I have boobs. I could probably make John have the best orgasim he's ever had.' She smiled at the thought of it too. I shot back with 'I'm surprised you even know that word.' 'I know it all right. Because I did make him come seven years ago. He made me scream, and yell so loud…. I loved that big cock in my pussy.' She smiled. 'And he said that I was the best he's ever had.' That's when I hit her." Riddick laughed. "So…" I stopped myself. Riddick's head came up from my chest.

"What?" he asked me. His eyes were looking into mine, searching, wanting to know, curious.

"Did you…"

"Did I what?"

"You're gonna make me say it?"

"Did I what, Jack?"

It came out in a rush, "Did you really fuck her seven years ago and make her scream and yell and made her love 'that big cock' in her pussy.

Did she really make you come? Was she really your best?" I realized, as I said that flurry of words that I did love Riddick. And I wished that it was me that he had fucked seven years ago. I wished that I was the one who was in love with his dick. I bit my lip as the silence wore on.

"I fucked her." I realized that I had been holding in a breath. I let it out in a rush, and sat up, trying to get away from him. But Riddick stopped me. He pushed me down on the bed and he locked my arms above my head, his head came down close to mine, close enough to kiss. But I knew that, that wasn't what was going to happen.

"Let me go."

"No, you're obviously upset so let me explain."

"Why?!" I yelled at him. "You _obviously_ had a wonderful time sinking your dick in her hot pussy, making her _scream_!" I was pissed at him.

"Jack! Shut up and listen!" Riddick yelled back. I didn't respond. Instead, I stopped struggling and listened, hurting inside. "I did fuck her. I guess it was seven years ago, I don't know. It's hard to remember. She did scream and yell, but it was nothing to do with making love. I have _never_ made love to a woman or a bimbo. I guess that whole thing about the 'big cock' is in her opinion, but there's only one person who it matters to me if I have a big enough cock or not. Yes, she made me come. But it wasn't from it feeling good. It was because she screamed and it turned me on. That's the only reason. And I don't have a 'best'. They're all the same to me." He finished. My eyes were adjusted to the darkness enough that I could see things well. I could make out the whole room, its darkness coming in different shades.

Riddick asked me a question that made me think. "Did you enjoy it?" he said.

"Enjoy what?" I asked him.

"Enjoy making love with Ryan like he asked you." I had to think when he asked me that.

"If making love is how that feels then I never want to make love again." I answered him.

"You didn't answer the question."

"No." I answered, getting the words out fast. We stayed like that for a good 30 seconds- staring into each other's eyes- until Riddick moved. I groaned and slammed my head back into the pillow.

"What's wrong with you?" Riddick asked.

"_Nothing_."

"Good, then we can start training in the morning."

"Training?" I echoed.

"Yeah, if we're meant to bring down these Necromongers then we have to start getting you ready." Riddick said. He unlocked the door, opened it and then went out- closing it behind him. I groaned and then went to bed.

That night, I dreamt about Riddick. At first, we were just kissing. He was on top of me, like he was last night and I leaned up and I kissed him- just a peck. Then, he leaned down and kissed me. My arms went around his neck as he sucked on my bottom lip. We took off our clothes and I was moaning and whispering his name… telling him to go harder as we had sex. Then, I woke up.

Okay, it was completely embarrassing- the position I woke up in. My head was on Riddick's shoulder, my right arm wrapped around him, and my right leg on top of his left. The lights were off, and I could tell that Riddick was asleep by the way he was breathing. I tried to move so that when he woke up, I wouldn't be all over of him.

Unfortunately, Riddick is the lightest sleeper ever. When I stopped breathing so that I could move, Riddick's eyes fluttered open and his silver orbs were peering at me.

"Hi." I said, totally embarrassed.

"Hi." He said back, I could tell he was smiling.

"Sorry." I said to him.

"For what?" He asked me, as if he didn't know.

"For waking you up." I didn't add 'because I'm all on top of you', I'm pretty sure he could figure that out for himself.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." I felt the color in my face drain.

"What did I say?" I asked, worried at what he could've heard me saying… what part of my dreams he found out. I hope it wasn't his name.

"Where's the fun in me telling you what you said?" He joked around.

"Riddick… tell me what I said." I begged, serious.

"Tell me what you think you said." He whispered. He moved his finger down the side of my jaw and my neck, I shivered and he smiled.

"Tell me what I said."

"Not until you tell me what you were dreaming about… or should I say WHO you were dreaming about." He said.

"It has nothing to do with a who!" I exclaimed, appalled.

"So you weren't fucking anyone? You must have been fucking yourself." He teased. My eyes widened.

"Relax, Jack. I don't care. It's normal… well the person you were dreaming about wasn't, but that's okay." He told me.

"I said your name last night?!" I yelled, my mouth going open and my eyes widening. I moved out of the bed and walked to the door, but Riddick got to me before I could open it. He picked me up and took me back to the bed.

"So it was me?" He asked. I drew in a breath.

"You bastard! I hate you, you fucking son of a bitch! I hope you never get fucking fucked ever again!" I screamed at him, hitting him in his chest. He grabbed my hands and once again put them above my head, moving to straddle me.

"Jack… relax. It's not that big of a deal." Riddick said.

"Yes, yes it is!" I screamed at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just forget about it." He said to me.

"Can I go now, I'm embarrassed enough already." I muttered. Riddick looked into my eyes in the dark. He nodded once and slowly let go of me, letting me up.

"Remember, we have to train later." Riddick called after me when I opened the bedroom door. It was still really early in the morning and I didn't expect anybody to be up. I went to the kitchen, hoping that I could eat some comfort food alone, in silence. But somebody else was in there.

"Hello, Jack." Lajjun said to me, she was finishing up a glass of milk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come in here and interrupt. I can leave if you want." I told her.

"No, it's okay. It'll be nice to have some time to talk to you." Lajjun replied. I sat down in a chair and I put my arms on the table, burying my head in them.

"What's wrong?" Lajjun asked me, concern in her voice.

"Riddick…" I said.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Not him. It's me. I _like_ him; I have a crush on him. And I dreamed about him… last night…." I said, rapidly becoming uncomfortable talking to Lajjun like this.

"What kind of dream?" She asked me, as if she didn't know.

"You know… _that_ kind of a dream." Lajjun quickly understood.

"I see."

"And then I woke up and Riddick woke up and he said that I talked in my sleep. And then he tricked me into telling him who I was… you know… umm dreaming about."

"And now you're embarrassed."

"_Yes_! He said that he'll pretend that I never even said it, but… I just… I wish I could forget."

"Perhaps you should tell him how you feel."

"No! That's not an option." I told her.

"I had the same problem once… well sort of. My mother told me that I shouldn't pretend that I like him, but that I should act normal. So, my advice to you is to act like you normally do around him, and if these dreams persist then sleep somewhere else. But don't forget about the dream, Allah had you dream about that for a reason, Child." Lajjun told me. She had really helped me out. I nodded at her and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll try." I told her.

"I should get back to bed. Good night." She told me. I smiled at her again as she scooted her chair back and walked out of the kitchen, she paused and looked at me and then left to her bedroom. I sighed.

I decided that I follow her advice and treat him the same as I always had- except it would be extremely hard now. I went down stairs to the cargo hold, where- if this were a ship belonging to your average shmo, there would be crates topped off with a bunch of supplies being delivered to a planet. But Riddick isn't an average guy, he's a guy that broke out of more than one prison on more than one occasion, he's wanted all across the galaxies. So, in his cargo hold, there's a gym. Weight machines and a treadmill are only a few of the things he has down here. Too bad he doesn't use the treadmill to much. He's more of a punching bag type. That's probably why there's a big black one in the center of the room. There are a few crates towards the side of the room where there are bandages, and bunch of other stuff meant for medical supplies. There's also some extra emergency food and probably an emergency blanket or two that'll withstand heat and cold that an average human can't.

Anyway, down in the gym I decided to start my own workout. The workout that I had been doing back in New Mecca. I started it out with a few simple stretches. And then I moved it up to the average sit ups and pull-ups and lunges and that kind of shit. Then, I moved on to the punching bag. Now, I'm not exactly the best hit in the galaxy, but I can hold my own in a fight. I've done it plenty of times at school- okay not in school but around school so that I wouldn't get into trouble.

I started out slow, letting my muscles warm up to the blows. My right fist thrust out and hit the bag, then my left, my right again and then my foot. I practiced doing some transitional moves between punches and kicks. Eventually, I was moving faster than I probably should have. But my muscles felt great, they didn't feel strained at all, or stretched out. They were just right.

I added in a few acro moves that made me start moving around the punching bag more and more. I did a few summersaults and a few jumps, a few backhand springs and a couple of other tricks that I had been practicing before.

I was so into the workout that I didn't realize someone else was in the room until I went to get a drink of water from a water bottle at the side of the room.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Ziza asked me. I took a swig of water before I answered her, my heart racing and my breathing a little fast.

"Riddick started to teach me on the trip to New Mecca. I kept on training in secret. Now, he wants to start up again today so I figured that I'd warm up a little bit before he came in here." I answered her question.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked me. I was a little surprised by her question. I didn't think that she would want to learn. I smiled.

"I don't think your parents would let me teach you, so you'll have to keep this between just you and me and okay?" I asked her. She nodded and her face lit up with joy. Her mouth formed a bright, white smile and her eyes were shinning… I couldn't say no after that.

"Alright, come here." I beckoned her forward. She came across the room, from where she was sitting on the last stair and stood in front of me, her hands behind her back.

"The first thing you need to learn is how to punch. Okay?" Ziza nodded her head. "Give me your hands." She held her hands out in front of her. "Now, make a fist." I told her. She balled up her hands, putting her thumbs inside of her fist. "No, that'll break your hand." I got on my knees so that I was at her level. "Do this." I showed her how to make a fist and corrected her a little bit about the placement of her thumb. That's good. "Now come over here to the punching bag. Watch me and then you do it. Okay?" She nodded.

I made a fist, showing her the proper way and I slowly, so that she could see the rotation of my fist, punched the bag. I did it again with my other hand.

"Got it?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Great, now you go." I told her. She hit the bag slowly, trying to make the perfect punch. I nodded at her that it was good. "You're a natural. With just a few adjustments we'll have you taking out Riddick. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" She jumped up and down and her eyes shone and her mouth formed that smile of hers. She kept on punching the bag with me stopping her to correct her. When she did five punches that were good enough for a four year old, I left her at the bag and I went to a weight machine, to work my legs.

Ziza got bored of punching soon and she decided to watch me work my legs while chattering. She sat Indian style on one of the bench's seats that was next to my machine.

"So tell me again the story of the monsters." Ziza asked me. I smiled as I went to another machine to work out my arms and shoulders, Ziza followed, sitting the same way on another seat.

"Well, we were all in Cryo. When the ship went through a meteor shower or a comet or something. The ship got damaged, the captain dying. A woman named Carolyn Frye took over as being the captain.

"We were heading straight into the planet's atmosphere. Carolyn saved us by dumping the people and the cargo in the back end of the ship so that the people in the front could survive. It's called Purging- the dumping of the end of the ship.

"We landed on the planet and Riddick had escaped. There was this big search for him, eventually Shazza found him…" I continued the story as I went from one machine to another, working all of my muscles, ending in the yoga that I had started taking at school. Ziza joined me. She followed what I was doing the best that she could without me stopping the story and telling her what to do. When I stopped she asked me a question.

"So Riddick is a good guy?" Ziza asked me. There was a yes and a no to that question. I had to explain it to her.

"Yes and no. Riddick will always be bad, Ziza. He will always have a part of him that will kill. But he'll always save the people he cares for. Like me. He's saved me twice now. Once in that cave and then just a few days ago at New Mecca. He saved your father, your mother and even you." I told her.

"So he cares for me?" She asked me.

"I think he does. He has a soft spot for little girls." I smiled at her. "But he'll always kill someone if he feels threatened." I finished explaining. Ziza looked a little sad at that, but soon brightened up when she started asking me a flurry of other questions.

We ended up talking for an hour after my workout, the two of us sitting on the floor across from each other, our legs crossed Indian style. However, our conversations were stopped when we heard the door above us open and footsteps descending the stairs.

End Chapter

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the fighting and the ass-kicking will start soon enough.

Please Review!


	5. A Long Fight

Chapter Five:

A Long Fight

As the footsteps descended quietly, Ziza and I turned to look at the stairs, to see who was coming down to join the two of them.

"Hello, Ladies." Riddick said when he reached the bottom stair, stepping off of it so that he was now on the floor. Just act normal, Jack, I kept telling myself the same thing over and over again.

"Hi, Riddick." Ziza said cheerily. I stood up.

"Hey." I looked down to the floor too self-conscious about what I had said earlier. Wow, that was really normal! "Hey Ziza, remember how I said that I was warming up for the exercise that me and Riddick were going to have?"

"Yes." Ziza answered me, craning her neck to see my face.

"Well, we're probably about to spar- or fight- and I don't think it's something your mother would want you to see." I told her.

"Okay, can I have a juice bar though?" she asked me. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, you can have a juice bar." Ziza ran up to where the stairs are. Riddick was in the way of the stairs so she couldn't get up them.

"Please excuse me." Ziza requested in her small voice. Riddick nodded and moved aside. Ziza ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut with Riddick and I both watching her go. When she closed the door, Riddick turned to me and got serious.

"You'll be a good mother someday." He told me.

"You'll be a good father." I told him. He laughed.

"I doubt that. I'll 'prolly raise some psycho killer kid." He told me.

"At least he'll be trained by the best." I told him.

"Yeah, but who said it has to be a boy?" Riddick asked me. Our eyes locked for a fraction of a second.

"We should probably get on with the spar." I told him.

"Yeah, we should." He said. He moved towards me, taking off the black tank top that he was wearing, revealing a well-muscled chest….

"Don't you think you should warm up?" I asked him.

"I'm always warmed up." He smiled at me. I nodded and we both moved to the center of the room, the punching bag was going to be a really big nuisance.

"I forgot where we left off," Riddick told me. "But we should probably start with the basics."

"Right." I said.

"Rule number one-" Riddick started to say.

"Never attack first. Wait for your opponent to come at you. Block or avoid the attack and then pounce." I finished for him.

Riddick's Point

Of View

She remembered everything that I had taught her, rattling off the rules that I taught her and then fighting off every block that I had ever showed her. Truthfully, I didn't forget where we left off. I was just saying that so that she wouldn't feel bad if she had forgotten some moves.

We went on for hours, punching and blocking and kicking and twisting. Jack had learned so much on her own or through classes at school that she transformed into a type of attack that I was amazed. A lot of it had to do with her flexibility- her ability to get herself out of tight situations by doing something that a person who didn't have the stretched out muscles that Jack had.

The sparing had ended with something that should have never happened.

That night, when she was sleeping, she had started moaning and breathing heavy and fast and her heart beat went up and you could smell her getting wet.

I knew that she was wet between her legs and she mumbled a name that almost sounded like mine, but I wasn't sure. When she got all over me I felt her cunt pressed against my leg. I have to tell you that it really turned me on. And this morning when she confirmed that it was my name- I wished that I could have kissed her and made that dream of hers come true, but I couldn't- I knew I couldn't. She was 17 for fuck's sake. It would be rape.

Before she went to bed last night, when I was laying on top of her, when her hard nipples scraped against my hands, when I was just inches away from those perfect lips of hers… it was all I could do to stay in control.

Our fighting ended the same way. With both of us wanting each outer. I could smell it as she got wet, as each time I touched her, her breath caught in her throat and she involuntary bit her lip for a fraction of a second. I could hear her heart beat faster and faster when I touched her for any amount of time.

I had her pinned to the floor, her efforts totally lost. I was straddling her again- just like I was last night. I was too far down on her body for her legs to kick out and I had her hands pinned to her side. I was sitting on top of her pelvis. I knew that I let myself get too carried away, she would feel me as I got hard, I had to stay in control… I had to.

When she started bucking, she closed her eyes, concentrating on getting me off, but I was focused on something else. She was pressing her body against mine in ways I only wished were the ways I wanted them to be. And if it were up to me, we would have been locked in my bedroom with our clothes off and doing this for real. Wait! Don't get ahead of your fucking self, focus here.

I pressed my body down harder against her, making her frugal attempts at bucking me off stop. She opened her eyes and started moving her wrists against the floor, my hands were tight, pressing them down so I knew that it had to hurt. I lifted her wrists up and put them above her head, I was now leaning slightly forward, but not as forward as last night. As she was bucking against me and I was touching her, I smelled her get even wetter and as she got more aroused, my nostrils filled with the scent.

Jack's Point

Of View

I was so turned on by him. I was so wet during our spar; my breath was so much heavier than it should have been. When he pinned me and I started bucking I wished that it was in the confines of his room. I closed my eyes so that I could imagine it… so that I could wish it were real. When he pressed my hips down farther, I opened my eyes- realizing what I had done… what I was dong. He put his hands above my head and I wished he would come down to my level, because if he did… I would kiss him.

I struggled more, trying to get my torso up and trying to buck him off. Now, it was just as much for the feeling of me being pressed against that part of his body as it was for me to get away from it before I fell even more in love with him.

Eventually, I got too tired and I couldn't fight anymore. All of my energy left my body, I wanted this now. I wanted to feel him against my body. I closed my eyes and I bit my lip and I tried to hide the smile that was on my face.

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked him, my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, Jack." Riddick whispered. The lights had dimmed some, I noticed that. And his goggles were off. His face was right in front of mine, closer than it was yesterday.

"You're in dangerous territory right now." I told him.

"I was in more dangerous territory than you could imagine last night."

"What about now?"

"The territory is getting more dangerous every second I'm on top of you."

"Can I make it even more dangerous… possibly life threatening?" I asked him.

"I think it's already at life threatening." His breaths started to get faster and his body seemed to start reacting towards mine, I felt his grip loosening on my wrists and I felt his pelvis being pressed into mine more and more.

"Is that a yes?" I asked. He didn't answer. I waited two seconds before I made the plunge. I brought my head up towards his slowly, my breath was so fast by now and my heart was beating so hard in my chest….

Then, ever so softly, our lips met. It was so light that our lips barely touched. But I could feel it. I brought my head back down to the floor.

"You were right." Riddick told me.

"About what?" I whispered.

"We're in a life threatening situation right now." He said. He moved one of his hands from my wrist, putting both wrists in one hand. He trailed his left hand down my arm and down the side of my body until it rested on the side of my stomach.

"I'd really like to go a little farther than life threatening." I told him. He smiled.

"I'm going to do that right now." He told me. He kissed me then; the kiss was intense, perfect.

He leaned down, his lips grabbing hold of my bottom lip, sucking on it and nibbling on it and… uhhh it was just so beautiful. A moan escaped from my mouth as he sucked. His hand went under my shirt and up to my breasts, playing with my nipples. I could feel his reaction to me as his dick hardened against my lower body.

Upstairs, it sounded like someone fell or something large hit the floor because there was a loud thud. That brought Riddick and I back to reality.

He jumped off of me, realizing what he had done… what he was doing. He put his goggles back on.

"Jesus, Jack." He almost yelled. I stood up, not understanding what why he said that.

"What? What did I do wrong?" I asked him.

"_Nothing_." He all but ran up the stairs and out the door.

"What the _fuck_!" I yelled… more like screamed. He was getting on my fucking nerves! I turned around and hit the punching bag twice. Then, I breathed deeply and I went up stairs.

Apparently, while Lajjun was washing the dishes Ziza got gotten a drink of water. She spilled some on the floor and when Ryan had come into the kitchen he slipped and fell. It wasn't that big of a deal, other than the cursing he did.

"Fucking water! That hurt God damn it!" Ryan had been saying when I came through the door. I saw Lajjun holding her hands over Ziza's ears, appalled that he would say that in front of a child over spilled water. Ziza had tears running down her face and Imam was trying to make Ziza's tears go away, telling her that it wasn't her fault. I could tell that Riddick was about two seconds from shoving a shiv through Ryan's throat. I had some major damage control.

Riddick started moving towards Ryan, his hand going behind him, going for one of his shivs. I stepped between him and Ryan. I put my palms on Riddick's chest, trying to get him to stop. The feeling of his muscles through his shirt turned me on, but I couldn't think about that right now. I saw Riddick glance at me with raised eyebrows before he removed my hands from my chest.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Jack." He growled, just loud enough for me to hear. I was so surprised that he would say that… my mouth fell open. That hurt. My animal was whining, crying inside. "Take care of your fucking boy toy before I do." Riddick stormed off to the control room where he closed the door.

"Clean up the floor." I told Ryan. I left everyone where they were and went into Riddick's bedroom. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went downstairs. I went back upstairs and got a change of clothes. I went to the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower, changing from my dirty clothes into some clean ones.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I let myself get out of control around a 17 year old. I can't do that ever again… if I do then I'd have to leave Jack with Imam and his family. It wasn't acceptable. What she was doing to me… my body wasn't something that I could control. When I touched her, when I smelled her… it made my body do things that made me feel so much better than any other woman had made me feel.

I left them where they were in the kitchen, and I went to the control room, where I sat down in the pilots chair and thought. There was no way that I could face Jack again, she looked so hurt….

Jack's Point

Of View

I laid down that night in the gym to go to sleep. I dreamed that night, too.

It started with me and Riddick. We were smiling at each other, laughing. Then, everything started to shake. I tried to grab for Riddick, and I was able to hold on to him for a little while. But he pushed me away. A crack formed in the floor close to my feat and the floor started to disappear. I grabbed for Riddick, but he pushed me away again. I started crying and calling out his name and wanting him to grab a hold of my hand, to pull me up and hold me and tell me that it would be okay. I begged him to grab my hand, but he didn't. He stood there, smiling at me, smiling and laughing that I was falling. He wasn't even concerned; it was like he didn't care.

I woke up, sitting up in my make shift bed. My heart was thudding in my chest and my breathing was fast. I was clutching the blanket tightly. Suddenly, realization came to me.

Riddick didn't want me anymore. He got what he wanted. He saw how I kissed, he felt my breasts… and I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't experience enough for him, I didn't have big enough breasts and my kisses weren't what he expected, they weren't as good as the bimbo's were. So he was throwing me away, throwing me out.

I started crying my eyes out. I couldn't stop once I started. I loved Riddick in a way that wasn't like a brother and sister love. It was deeper than that, it was more than that. It was a love that I wanted… I wanted to be _his_ lover; I wanted him to be mine. I want us to become something more than just friends or just family. But it will never be that way because I'm not good enough for him. My animal wanted him to claim her. She wanted to be his.

I cried into the sheets, rocking back and forth, my knees against my chest, my arms wrapped around them, and my face was buried in them. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't really care what time it was. I just wanted the pain that I felt to go away.

I thought that I would never be loved by a man the way that I wanted Riddick to love me, arms wrapped around me. I stopped rocking back and forth and I looked up from where my head was resting, I saw the one face that I knew would help me. It was Lajjun.

"Oh child, what has this crush done to you?" Lajjun asked me.

"I love him, Lajjun. I love him with all of my heart and he just threw me out like a piece of trash." I told her. I buried my head in her shoulder like I wish I could have done many years ago when he had left me. When Imam was the only one there to comfort me, and he didn't know what to do except tell me that he would come back and that good-bye didn't mean forever.

"Tell me about it child." Lajjun said.

Riddick's Point

Of View

When I finally decided to go to the bedroom so that I could talk to Jack, I found that it was empty. I hadn't thought that it was a good idea in the first place, but my conscious told me to go to that room and talk to her.

Now that she wasn't here, I thought that I could go back to the pilot's chair and enjoy some shut eye, but that fucking voice stopped me. It told me that I needed to find her and talk to her- even though it wasn't my strong suit- because if I didn't, our relationship would be completely and totally fucked up.

So, I did what my conscious told me to do, ignoring the babble of the beast that said to forget about it and just go to bed, that you didn't have a heart- that you shouldn't have a heart and that you weren't supposed to have a heart. It told me that I was a cold blooded killer- a murderer and a ex-convict who could watch a woman die a painful death and smile. But I couldn't stand to let _my_ Jack hurt because I was an ass hole to her. She'd probably attack me and call me an ass hole and bunch of other colorful words that only she could string together. No matter how many bad words came out of that beautiful mouth of hers, it would still be perfect to me. I still wouldn't want to change one thing. I'd still want to kiss it and suck it and I'd still want my tongue in there playing with hers.

I walked down the hallway trying to listen to a conversation that she might be having or to the sound of her steady breathing or her heart beat that I memorized. Everything was silent except for the gym. I could hear Jack's and Lajjun's voice through the door

"Oh child, what has this crush done to you?" Lajjun was saying as Jack sobbed.

"I love him, Lajjun. I love him with all of my heart and he just threw me out like a piece of trash." Jack replied to the woman. She loved me? Jack B. Badd loved the murdering Richard B. Riddick? Did I love her? Yeah, I think I do.

"Tell me about it child." Lajjun invited her to go on.

"We were sparring, and things got a little heated," Jack said. She had stopped crying and she hiccupped a few times before continuing. "Well, he ended up on top of me, and I was squirming around he put my hands above my head. He leaned down close to my face. It was like he was daring me to kiss him." She started crying again.

"Jack, it's okay. Whatever happened… it can be fixed."

"No it can't! I can't go back in time… I can't reverse what I did." Jack started sobbing. There was a pause between the two as Jack regained her composure and stopped crying as hard.

"What did you do?" Lajjun asked the question that I was waiting for her to ask.

"I kissed him, Lajjun. I kissed him so lightly on his lips. And he kissed me back… and we kissed and kissed. And then Ryan had to go and ruin the moment and slip and fall. Riddick flew off of me like I was some piece of vermin. Some whore who had a disease that he didn't want to catch." Jack said to her. That wasn't what I was thinking at all. I would never think that my Jack was a vermin or a whore, and I wouldn't care if she had a deadly disease that would eat me from the inside out in a day. I didn't care if it was painful, or deadly… or anything. Jack… I stopped for your own good, before I did something that we both would regret. She continued, "I wasn't good enough for him. It was like the breasts that he was touching weren't good enough for him. They weren't big enough, like that bitch back at the terminal who had given him the best ride of his life. I didn't kiss good enough for him. I know that's the reason. I wasn't experience enough. I didn't kiss the way those professionals did. I was too immature and I wasn't good enough… I'll never be good enough for anyone except guys like Ryan. No man will ever love me back the way that I love Riddick. I don't _want_ any other man to love me other than Riddick." Jack started crying again. I was pissed at myself! I had caused her so much pain and so much sorrow. I made her feel like those little pieces of pussy that I fuck. That's all they were too, a simple fuck. One that would hold me over until I got to the next planet, and then the next and then the next. I didn't think that the kisses were bad. They were perfect. I wish I always kiss a girl who has those kisses in return. I love how she iss inexperienced. I could teach her things… make her squirm and make her moan… but I _can't_! I'm not _aloud_ too. My animal laughed at that- you don't have any rules you dumb fuck.

I walked away from the door, unable to listen any longer. If I did, I'd walk through that door and I'd tell her that I do love her, and that I do want her more than anything and that I want her to kiss me with those lips every day and that I wish that she'd stay that inexperienced forever… each time that I make love to her, I want to see the shock and the surprise in her face and her eyes. But I never will be able to tell her that or show her that because she's 17 years old. Legally, she's an adult.

The government passed a law that said that while in space, you are a legal adult at the age of 16, but when you enter a planet's atmosphere then you had to abide by there laws of adult hood. I couldn't do that. Until she was legally 18- an adult on most planets… then she will never be caught with my lips against hers… ever.

And I'm going to leave her with Imam and Lajjun and Ziza so that she can live without knowing that I had taken her… when she was just 17 years old.

I walked back to the control room and tried to sleep… which I failed miserably at.

Jack's Point

Of View

"Jack, I know it hurts. But it will be okay. I promise." Lajjun tried to comfort me.

"I don't want it to be okay, I just want Riddick." I tried to explain to her.

"I know, child. I felt the same way about a boy before." Lajjun told me.

"What happened?"

"Well, I fell in love with him and I thought he felt the same way about me. He took advantage of me and then through me out on the street. That's when I took Allah more seriously and asked him to help guide my path. I went to Helium Prime and I found Abu. All the hurt seemed to melt away as I fell madly in love with him."

"So you fell in love with a dirt bag?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded. "But Riddick isn't a bad guy, not to me. The only thing bad he's ever done to me is push me away… like he did up there."

"Child, let the river flow. Let it take you where it wants to go, not the other way around. I promise you, the hurt will disappear over time as the river flows and takes you away from it. How fast or how slow it goes is up to you." Lajjun kissed me on my forehead and stood up. My tears were soon gone and a wave of fatigue washed over me. I lay back down on the floor and went back to sleep.

Lajjun's Point

Of View

"Abu, that child is hurting." I told my husband all about the way she was crying and I told him what Riddick did to her.

"It's okay, Lajjun. She needs to learn."

"Not this way!"

"You can't just leave things alone, can you?" Abu told me, smiling. I shook my head and he kissed my forehead. "I'm going back to sleep."

He laid back down where he was sleeping and fell back to sleep, but I had something else to do.

I walked to the front of the ship where the control room was. I opened the door and saw Riddick sitting there, messing around with a bunch of buttons and looking at the screen in front of him. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"You hurt her." I accused.

"I suggest that you get out." Riddick threatened me.

"I'll consider your suggestion in a few minutes." I replied, "You kissed that girl, letting her know what your full intentions were and then you just stop… with no explanation… with _nothing_."

"Shut up." Riddick growled at me.

"You don't know how she feels right now."

"Shut up!" Riddick said a little bit louder, swiveling his chair around.

"You broke her-" I began to say heart when he stood up and pushed me against the wall by my throat.

"I told you to shut up." He growled at me. "I know how she's feeling and I stopped because she's 17 year's old and I didn't pick her up so that she'll become my new _fuck buddy_. I stopped for her own good. I thought you'd praise me Holy Woman, but I guess I was wrong." Riddick explained to me.

"You owe her an explanation." I told him, gulping in air when he released my throat and turned around.

"I don't owe her anything. Now get out before I change my mind and reconsider just how precious your life is to Imam." I nodded and stood up, opening the door.

"Talk to her." I told him, leaving the room completely and closing the door again. Now I had to go take care of my daughter and my husband.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I knew that Lajjun was right. I needed to go down there and I needed to apologize, explain to Jack why I did what I did and tell her that it had nothing to do with her. That's what I should do….

But I'm not a person who does the 'right thing' very much, am I? I'm a killer, I decide who lives and who dies and I don't need to explain to anyone why I did what I did. My actions were clear; you can determine what the meanings of them are.

I sighed and decided that I'd better go downstairs and start the training with Jack. I walked out of the room, glancing at Lajjun who looked smug.

"I'm going downstairs for training, relax." I told her, she looked at me knowingly… like she knew I was going to apologize, but I wasn't. I don't apologize and I'm not about to start now.

I walked down the hall to the door and I put my hand on the door handle. I sniffed around the door frame… God she smelled so good. If I could come up with any fragrance in the world- it would be Jack. And I'd spray it every day… everywhere. I wish there was a fragrance of Jack, because I was going to miss that delicious smell of hers when she's on Palestine.

Yes, Palestine. Don't do anything irrational… she's going to Palestine and that was it. She wasn't going anywhere else… she wasn't going anywhere else with _me_!

I put my hand on the door handle and I opened it.

Jack's Point

Of View

After Lajjun left, I went to sleep. But I couldn't sleep for very long because I knew that Riddick would be down here, ready to train. I hoped that he wouldn't come down here; I didn't want to see him. I wasn't ready to see him.

I was putting on my shirt when I heard the door open. I quickly pulled it down. I grabbed my blankets and moved them to the side of the room. I put on my shoes and started to stretch, not looking at Riddick.

How can I face him? How can I look at him in the eye without feeling any shame or hurt or remember that kiss? How? It's one word with such a big meaning.

"We're gonna go over kill moves or moves that can lead to you bringing out your shiv." Riddick said. I just nodded, keeping my back to him as I stretched out my side muscles and my leg muscles, my arm muscles, my back muscles and any other muscle that I felt like stretching.

I felt Riddick's scrutinizing eyes on me. I was waiting for him to say something about my stretching techniques. But he didn't.

"Let's see whatcha got." Riddick said. I nodded and got in a fighting stance. I waited for him to attack. He went in for a punch, but I grabbed his arm and ducked at the same time. I easily grabbed my shiv and went for the radial artery, but before I was able to put my shiv against it he drop kicked me and I was on the floor. He put a shiv against my throat and I was dead.

"Again." He told me. We went at it back and forth for a long time, him killing me more than I was able to kill him. He showed me some good moves to do when I was in a tight situation as well as when I was protecting someone- even though he said that I probably wouldn't need to protect anyone.

I hardly said two words to him during our three hour spar. He said as little as possible to me, too. I could tell that he wasn't even affected by the kiss. He was talking easily and acting normally.

After the workout that Riddick and I had together, I decided that I'd have my own. Riddick left right after we were done, saying something about taking a shower.

It seemed that right after Riddick left, the door reopened. I was expecting it to be Riddick again, but it wasn't. Instead, it was Ziza. I guess she wanted another lesson.

"Hey Kid." I said. Only after I said it did I realize that I sounded like Riddick.

"Hi." Ziza responded. She had her hands behind her back and she was swinging her lower body like a small child does when they have nothing to do or when they're waiting.

"Well, I was about to do a little workout, but first… I was going to do some more stretches. Do you think you wanna join me?" I asked her, trying to make it seem like I didn't know that she wanted to have another lesson.

"Sure." Ziza said. Her eyes brightened and she looked at me expectantly.

"Stretching is one of the most important things before a workout. If you don't stretch then you could pull a muscle and that hurts really badly." I explained to Ziza. I showed her some stretches, correcting her if she was doing any of them really wrong. When we finally did a warm up and she learned a few things, I moved on to the punching bag.

"Ziza, I want you to watch me as I punch the bag. Just watch my fists, don't pay attention to anything else, okay?" I asked her.

"I understand." She told me. For a four year old, she really was smart. I started to punch the bag. I started out slowly, but I gradually made it faster and faster. Until eventually, I was going around the bag punching its guts out.

"Can I try?" She asked when I stopped and got a drink.

"Course, just make a fist like I showed you yesterday." She did as she was told and asked me if it was right. I told her that it was. She hit the punching bag, trying to copy my punches as best as she could.

I went over to a weight machine and pumped some iron while coaching her on her punches, telling her aim higher, lower and that she was getting into a pattern and that wasn't good. Eventually, she got tired and took a swig out of my water bottle. She wasn't sweating or anything so that was good.

"I don't know how you can do all of the other stuff that you do." Ziza complimented me. I smiled at her.

"Years of training and preparation." I told her.

We chatted a little bit more and then Ziza went upstairs. She said that she had to help out her mother with lunch. I was starving!

That night, after a day of avoiding Riddick and talking to the other's on the ship I went to bed down in the gym. I was so tired from avoiding Riddick, from training, from thinking… but I couldn't sleep. It was like I was ready to fall asleep at any minute, but I couldn't. I knew why too. It was _because_ of Riddick. I needed to know what was wrong with me, what I did to make him act like that. I needed him to say it out loud.

I did the only thing that seemed rational at the time. I went upstairs to Riddick's bedroom and opened the door. His bed was empty. I closed the door and turned around, there stood Riddick.

"Lookin' for someone?" He asked me.

"Yeah. You." I responded. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows. His goggles were off and I could see the silver orbs in the semi-darkness.

"What's your fucking problem?" I asked him, my voice was a little louder than I thought it should have been. Riddick looked at me like I was a fucking stranger. No, he looked through me. It was like I wasn't even there.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told me, letting his arms drop down to his sides. He pushed past me, ending our 'conversation' and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

It took me two seconds before I barged in, almost slamming the door behind me. Damn, this whole Furian shit was hard to control. My hands were shaking, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins with each fast heart beat. I felt my heartbeat all over my body, under my skin; it felt like my whole body was growing larger than smaller then larger then smaller again and again, with each pump that my heart performed.

I knew that Riddick knew that I was pissed at him. He knew that my heart was beating, he could smell the adrenaline and every other feeling that I had… I knew he could.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind." I responded, getting bitchy.

"Get the fuck out of my goddamn room, Jack!" He bellowed, pointing to the door for emphasis. I knew that he was only telling me because it was me he was talking to and not some other kid that he didn't know.

"N-O." I spelled the word out slowly so that he could feel little and small. Riddick started moving towards me, prepared to shove me through the wall if he had to, but I moved to the other side of the room, side stepping him and on the opposite side of the bed as him.

"Jack! This isn't your fucking room." Riddick told me.

"I want an explanation."

"You're not getting an explanation out of me about anything. Now _out_!"

"Why did you even kiss me back in the first place? If you didn't like me or didn't want me… then why would you do that?" I lay out on the bed, my hands behind my head, looking at him. He turned towards the door, putting his hand on the door handle. "Was I not a good enough kisser?" He stopped moving. "Were my boobs to small for you? Am I not skinny enough? What? Hmm? Or maybe it's because I wouldn't make you have the best ride of your life… or come even close to it. I probably wouldn't make you come, or make you feel good at all. I wasn't experienced enough for you." He slowly turned around to face me.

"Exactly, Jack!" He said. My mouth opened a little bit at the sound of those words. I was right; I wasn't good enough, I didn't kiss good enough and I didn't have boobs the right size. I knew it all! "You aren't experienced enough! You're 17 years old! You aren't an adult."

"Then why did you have to kiss me? If I'm not old enough why did you have to go and make me feel good and make me want to fuck you?" I was crying now.

"_You_ kissed me first!" He accused. He walked over to the bed.

"You didn't have to kiss me back!"

"I _wanted_ to kiss you back!"

"You were just a tease. If Ryan hadn't of fallen you would have fucked me." I told him. I went to stand up, but he got on the bed, straddling me again, I tried to move, but he wouldn't let me. "Get off of me!"

"Listen to me."

"_Get off_!"

"_Listen to me_, Jack!" He yelled at me. I stopped squirming and instead listened to what he had to say. The sooner he said it, the sooner he would be off of me.

"_What_?" I asked, pissed off.

"I would never fuck you." He said to me. I punched him in the chest. He was distracted long enough, allowing me to slip underneath of him, my face coming centimeters from his crotch.

"At least someone one this ship will fuck me!" I yelled at him. I opened the door and stalked down to the last door, to where Ryan was sleeping. Riddick followed me, I knew he would.

"Jack!" Riddick practically yelled.

"_Shut up_! You'll wake them." I hissed. I grabbed a hold of Ryan's door handle just as Riddick grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned and looked at him. "I want to fuck him, Riddick. Let me go. I'm gonna start a family with him." Riddick yanked on my wrist, as if he wanted me to snap out of it.

"You're not going to fuck him, Jack."

"Why _not_?" I challenged.

"Because," Riddick paused "he's an ass hole."

"Let go of me and _don't_ interrupt our fucking." I opened the door and walked in, closing and locking it behind me. I tuned on the light.

"What the fuck?" It was Ryan. He got out of bed and walked over to me.

"You were right." I said, loud enough for Riddick to hear loud and clear. I saw his shadow under the door.

"About what?" He asked me, touching my arm.

"I loved it. That night in my room. I was denying my feelings for you… I wanna fuck you so bad right now." Ryan smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I whispered in his ear so that only he could hear: "Use protection." He looked at me questioningly and I whispered again: "I don't want a baby right now. Let's wait until we reach the planet to start having kids." He smiled at me.

He went to his duffle bag and shot himself with SafeSex- which will let him have sex for 12 hours without getting anyone pregnant.

"Let's do this, baby." He said. I looked at the door and I saw that Riddick's shadow was still there. I walked over to him and he kissed me hard. I was so pissed at Riddick at this point that I didn't even care anymore. I'd take another one of those shots that'll make me a virgin again.

"I love you so much." He told me, pulling off my shirt and kissing down my body. He pulled off his jeans and his briefs and his shirt as I pulled off the rest of my own clothes. He really did have a small ass dick.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I wanted to go in there and kill that motherfucker for touching _my_ Jack. But I knew that I couldn't. It would only make her ask more questions. And it was easier to leave her on that planet when we were pissed at each other… or when she was pissed at me. _I_ was mostly pissed at myself.

When Jack first went into the room, closed and locked the door- I didn't think that she would actually do anything, but she did make a move. I heard her talking, telling him that their fucking was good. I would show her a good time! _No_! I _won't_!

I stood at the door, listening and smelling. His pathetic words of love to Jack to make her loosen up. She was pissed; tense… she wasn't in the mood for this shit. He was ready though, he was excited and he was smug- thinking that he got my girl. But he was wrong. When I sense or smell something remotely wrong I'll go in there and I'll pull her out of that room, and kill that motherfucker.

His scent changed. He was aroused now. As I focused more on my listening, it sounded like there was kissing going on. That's okay… kissing is okay. Until he said the words that really made my animal rattle in its cages… pull against its chains. We both wanted a fight.

"I love the way your body looks when you're naked." He had said. I heard her fake a giggle. It sounded real, except that I knew her better than she thought and something was missing out of it.

There were noises of someone kissing down someone else's body. Jack's heart rate went up, her breathing became more rapid and she let out a moan. The moan, I knew, was for his purposes only. She wasn't feeling at all turned on. She wasn't wet at all. This would be painful for her… I _wouldn't _let it happen.

Jack's scent changed and Ryan's luck just turned to the grim fucking reaper. She was scared. I heard her as she struggled against him and the whispers of no were coming out of Jack's mouth.

It took me a half a second to have the door down and have Ryan's pathetic excuse for a body pinned against the wall. They were both naked, Ryan with a hard on and Jack was gathering her clothes, trying to get dressed. She flew to the door and closed it.

"Riddick don't!" she told me not to hurt him… not to kill him. And she tamed the beast. She made my animal calm down and start purring instead of growling… instead of wanting the taste of blood in it's jaws he wanted the feeling of her tongue- I have _got_ to stop thinking about that shit! I pulled Ryan down from the wall.

"After I drop Jack, Imam, Lajjun, and Ziza off at Palestine; your fucking ass will be mine." I told him.

"I'm not staying with them." Jack said to me. I turned to her, not wanting the argument right now.

"_Yes, you are_."

"Am I too _young_ and _inexperienced_ to go flying with you? Remember what she said? I _have_ to go with you." She reminded me of our destiny. How she was supposed to stop me from becoming a big bad monster- _news flash_! I already am one.

"Jack- I don't give a shit about what the lady said! I care about your safety and you obviously can't fight while you're obsessed over what happened."

"_Obsessed_? You don't know how I feel, Riddick!"

"Oh yes I do! I can smell you remember?" I reminded her of that. She stopped ranting for a second and she seemed to calm down.

"Then what am I feeling right now?"

"You're pissed off and you're pissing me off." I told her. She shrugged. "Now you feel… okay wow. Now you're getting wet and you want to be _fucked_." I told her. Her face colors changed and I could tell that she was blushing. I smiled.

"I'm coming with you, end of discussion." She told me. She stomped out of the room, coming across Imam in the hallway. He looked at me as if he was asking me 'What did you do now?'. I walked out of the room, locking small-pecker boy in there and walked by Imam. I shrugged as I did and I said "It's a girl thing." Acting as though I didn't know what her problem was.

Jack's Point

Of View

I _am_ going to take down the Necromongers if I have to die in the process, there was no way that I would sit around and let Riddick do it. Besides, I was in his destiny- I was supposed to stop something… and I _will_. Riddick can't have all of the adventure.

All of this drama has gotten Riddick and me off track. I shouldn't be crying over some stupid crush, that wasn't me… it _isn't_ me, and it will never _be_ me. I need to focus on taking down the bad guys. And to do that- I had to train. Lot's and lots of training.

I knew that Riddick would go up to the control room, so that's where I went. I had to talk to him- straighten all of this shit out. And that's exactly what all of this is too- shit. It's nothing. That's all we do- argue at each other. At least that's all we've been doing. At least I know the truth- or part of it.

"We need to talk." I said as I felt Riddick's presence in the room. I turned around- away from the window/control screen that separated me from space.

"I hate talking."

"I do to." I replied. "We've gotten off track. We need to take down the Necros, and to do that- I have to be here with you. Obviously, something happens to you to make you all evil-"

"I _am _evil, Jack. Remember, Big Evil?" He contradicted me.

I shook my head and continued. "Bottom line is I have to turn you back into the Big Evil. So, I'm not going _anywhere_. We're _going_ to do this, we're _not _going to argue, the Necros are _gonna_ be fucking dead and you'll be the most feared thing in the universe again." I made it clear.

"Fine with me," Riddick said. I walked to the door. I got one foot out when he started talking again. "You're going to follow my orders, though."

That pissed me off. "I don't follow _anybody's_ fucking _orders_."

I heard his chuckle, barely audible. I turned around and went down to the gym- where I pounded the punching bag.

I didn't sleep that night, at all. I spent that night working out my muscles and perfecting my steps. I couldn't sleep, I knew I couldn't. I was too wound up, and I had a mission to do. Besides, Riddick needed to sleep. At least I thought that he had. Around three o' clock in the morning, I saw a flash of silver just to the right of the punching bag that I was pummeling. He was here and he was watching me. He knew I knew that he was here to. He could smell it, feel it, and hear it.

"You got good, Jack." Riddick commented. I didn't answer. Riddick went over to one of the weight machines and started to pump iron. He changed the weight level to something much higher than mine by using a digital weight changer that appeared in front of him after sitting down. He touched the hologram and the weights changed.

I watched, out of the corner of my eye as he lifted. I couldn't watch, though. I realized that after about two reps, I was beginning to get distracted and I started to think of… other things instead of the punching bag.

I changed my steps and my moves a little bit. I did more spins and more kicks, merging several types of hits and fakes and kicks into one dance that went on and on for what seemed like forever. But I didn't want it to stop. My punches were getting faster and my kicks were getting harder. My spins were starting to get faster and more accurate, a lot higher and a lot more agile. I added in a few more moves and my dance stepped up a notch.

The next thing I knew, Riddick had moved the punching bag and he started to fight me back. He faked a punch to my left cheek and hit my gut with his other hand. I bent forward as a reflex, knowing that he anticipated that. Instead of letting him grab me- as much as I wanted him to- I dropped to the floor and spun behind him, I kicked the back of his right knee, causing it to fall. Riddick went with the flow and turned behind him, taking his shivs out as he did; he sliced through the air, right where I was a second ago.

"Getting a little slow." I commented behind him as I kicked his back. I quickly brought my hand back for a punch but he caught it, bringing my hand backwards, I went back with it and then I kicked out, but he knew I would. He blocked it easily with his leg.

This went on for hours. Until we heard the signal of a planet approaching. We stopped, both of us breathing hard.

"You _are_ getting better." Riddick said.

"I guess I did learn something in school that I would use."

"You learned how to fight in school?"

"Yeah, after school there's always fights going on. I learned a bunch of moves from them and I just mixed them all together. And this is what you get." I told him. He nodded, obviously impressed. He walked up the stairs and into the control room, I followed him.

Imam, Lajjun and Ziza joined us.

"What's going on?" Ziza asked the question that both of her parents didn't.

"We're approaching the planet that you and your parents will be living on." I told her. Ziza looked very sad. It almost seemed like she would cry. I hugged her.

"It's okay. I'll come and see you, I promise." I said to the little 4 year old in my arms.

"You will?" Her eyes brightened.

"Yes, I will." I reassured her.

"Sit down." Riddick told everyone. I sat down in the co-pilot's seat while the other's sat down in the seats they had been using before.

"Palestine- I've never heard of it." I told Riddick. He smiled.

"Exactly."

When we were so close to the planet where you could see the terrain and the atmosphere, I looked out. It was beautiful. There was water in a lot of places- like an ocean. There was a small desert that collided with a grassy terrain. It was beautiful.

"Does anyone live here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a couple tribes- a few thousand people. It's only a temporary place until everything gets under control."

Riddick slowly flew the ship toward the planet's surface. It landed and Riddick quickly opened the door. Everyone followed behind him- including Ryan.

"Are you sure we can leave him here?"

"Yeah, the second he does something wrong the local's will kick his ass out of here." I looked at him knowingly. He nodded.

"Bye you guys. I'll miss you." I hugged Imam and Lajjun. She squeezed my shoulder and told me that if I needed to talk then I could just call her on her com-pad. She told me that she loved me and that everything would be okay, and to remember to let the river flow, don't try to make it go where you want it to. I nodded. "There's something under the pillow in our room for you." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me one last time.

Ziza was crying by the time I got to her. "its okay, Ziza. Good-bye doesn't mean forever."

"You'll come back." She demanded. I nodded and hugged her one last time.

"May Allah be with you, Jack." Imam said. "And you, Riddick."

"Good-bye Imam, I love you and I'll contact you as much as I can."

"I know. You will be safe and you will come back. Just like the Riddick. Take care of yourselves, eat right." Imam told us. I hugged all of them over again, and then one last time before Riddick pulled me away from them. I smiled and waved and then went inside the ship, Riddick closed the door after me.

"On to fight the Necros." He said as we sat down. The second we took off, I was going to see what Lajjun left for me.

End Chapter

*Sigh* This was a long chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. I finally got the other's off of the ship, but believe me when I tell you that they aren't written out of the story. Especially Ryan. And if you're thinking this is something like Twilight with imprinting then you are wrong! It'll be a twist that you'll never see coming! Now- onto more fighting.


	6. A Day of Cleaning

Chapter Six:

A Day Of Cleaning

After dropping off the others, Riddick and I took off of Palestine. I was happy to take off too. I wanted to be as far away from Ryan as I could. I didn't like that he was going to be near Ziza, but what could I do? I had to go and save the universe.

The second I was in the clear, I unbuckled my seatbelt and bolted out of my chair. Riddick looked at me, worry written on his face. I heard him setting a course for another planet as I ran down the hall.

"You okay?" He called down the hallway.

"I'm fine." I answered. I slammed the door that Lajjun shared with her husband and daughter. I went to the bed, jumping on it. There were _a lot_ of pillows on this bed!

I started pulling them away. After about five pillows I came across what she was talking about. There was a small device laying there next to a book. First, I picked up the book. I tried to open it, pulling at the edges, but it wouldn't open.

I looked at it closer and I found a small sensor at the top right corner. It was built right into the design. The book was hardcover. It was reddish-brown leather with gold surrounding the outside. There was a bunch of designs on the gold- like swirls.

I passed my hand over the almost-invisible sensor and a hologram appeared. The hologram was green in color. It was shaped like a box. On each side of a box there was a different type of symbol or number. It was very odd. I decided that I'd look at it later. I swiped my hand over the sensor again and the hologram disappeared.

I picked up the other device and held it in my hand. It was a device that had a screen on the front. I pressed a button on the top right hand corner. The device came to life.

"Welcome to the iTouch-Genius." A woman's voice said. The screen lit up. "Please press 'Proceed' to continue." The woman said. A blue box appeared on the screen. In the box it read the same as what the woman had said. Below the words was the word 'Proceed'. I gently touched it.

"Jack," Lajjun's face appeared on the screen. It was a video of her. "I know that this will come to a shock that I even own such a device as this. I actually own two, but one of them is now yours.

"This device- called an iTouch-Genius is basically everything that you need. Yes, it was expensive, but I had been saving my money for such a day like this. When Abu told me that I needed to buy whatever I wanted the day before Riddick showed up, I asked him why. He responded by saying 'Allah has told me.' I didn't understand why I needed to buy whatever I wanted, but I trust Abu and I trust Allah.

"I went to the city and bought two of these, bringing them with me when we boarded the Prophecy. I knew that I would give you one.

"Oh Jack, I wish that we could have spent so much more time together when you first came to Helium Prime, but we didn't. And I am sorry for that.

"We had a remarkable journey on this ship. And hopefully our journey doesn't end when I step off of it.

"Along with this device, I have given you a book. The password is on here, so that you can open. I hope that you like the gift. I also hope that you use this device to keep in touch with me as much as you can. Send me as many video messages, text messages, and voice messages as you can. I'll send some to you also. I'll let you know how we are doing.

"Do not forget about us, child. I love you. And be careful." Lajjun finished the video with sending me a kiss. I was so touched by what she had given me!

"Would you like to save or terminate this message?" The same woman asked me. There wasn't a 'save' or a 'terminate' button so I said "Save".

"Message saved." The voice said a few seconds later. I came to a home screen. There was the option of going on the internet, checking messages, looking at videos, reading the instruction manual and so much more. I was happy. I felt like a child who just got the best gift in the world and didn't know where to start. I decided to start out with videos. I figured that the directions to the book would be in there.

I clicked on 'videos'. Then I clicked on 'saved videos'. After the woman spoke, I did what she said.

There were five videos. One was labeled 'Introduction', another was labeled 'Lajjun', 'Imam', 'Ziza' and then the last one was labeled 'Book Instructions'. I had already seen the introduction. I figured that the video that appeared when I first turned on the iTouch-Genius was the introduction. I clicked on the one labeled Book Instructions.

"Would you like to view this video?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"The book that you received," Lajjun told me. "Has the following password: ••§ζ 2

"After you enter that password, you can change it to whatever you want by simply writing 'Change Password:' then what you want to change it to."

I followed the instructions. I entered the password, and then I used the pen that was inside of the book and wrote 'Change Password: JACK'. After changing the password, I watched the rest of the instructions.

The book is like a communication device and a diary all in one. I start by writing: Save the following as…. After labeling it then I can write whatever I want. When I close the book, it will automatically save to that file and it will automatically lock. If I wanted to write something to someone, like Lajjun, then I write down: Send To: Lajjun. After I finish writing it then I close the book and it sends the message. It's a cool book.

After closing the book and looking at my device more closely, I set it aside. I decided that it'll be a good idea if I washed some sheets and clothes.

Tearing off the bedsheets to all of the bed, piling them all up in the hall, along with the dirty clothes of Riddick and me… I had to find out where exactly the washer was.

"Riddick?" I said in an even voice, knowing that he could hear me even if he was in the gym. He, on the other hand, had to speak a little louder.

"What?" He called through the ship.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Control Room." He answered. I walked into the control room and stood next to his chair.

"Where's the washer and drier?" I asked.

"Don't have one." He answered.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I used them for parts when I was back at that hell-whole of a planet."

"What am I supposed to use to wash the sheets and my dirty clothes?" I asked him, trying hard not to start yelling.

"There's a pot in the sink big enough for a sheet." He answered.

"Are you suggesting that I wash three sets of sheets plus pillow cases and our clothes by _hand_?" I needed clarification.

"Yes." He said. He turned back to the control screen, he was looking at the numbers and figures and maps that were on it. I breathed deeply and then I slapped him on the back of his head for his incompetence.

I turned around and walked back down the hall to the kitchen where I pulled out the biggest pot that we had in the cabinets. I filled it up with hot water and stuffed a sheet in it. I added some bleach that I found under the sink and decided that I'd let it soak. Unfortunately, I needed to get to the sink so that I could find smaller pots to put pillow cases in. There was no way that I was going to put one sheet at time in there, plus all of the pillow cases.

I very carefully moved the pot that contained bleach, hot water and a sheet to the island counter behind me. I put the pot far away from the sink, giving me enough room to more pots on the counter.

In the end, I had one large pot soaking two sheets, two medium size pots soaking all ten of the pillow cases and another medium size pot soaking one sheet. The medium size pot was just big enough for the one sheet. And the large pot was just big enough to stuff two sheets in there. I had two sheets to a bed (with the exception of Imam's room which had three)- that made seven sheets and twenty minutes to a soaking. I was going to be busy for a while. I went to each room and straightened up a bit.

In Riddick's room, I put all of the pillows on the bed, I moved the chair that was in the middle of the room off to the side and I made sure that all of his shivs were the way that he liked them. I went into the room next to his, which would be serving as mine- formerly known as Imam's family's room. I made sure that there weren't any clothes or anything on the floor, between the mattresses and in the bed side table drawers. I checked the closet and found that there were cargo pants that would fit me and some shirts and tanks and cameos. The desk that was situated in the corner had a pad and a pen on it, with plenty of paper. I moved my new diary and my iTouch-Genius into a drawer.

After those two rooms I went back to the kitchen. I scrubbed the sink clean- making sure there were absolutely no germs or anything in it. I dumped the larger pot into the sink, the sheets falling into it. I turned the faucet on and filled the pot with more hot water, added some bleach and two more sheets. The sink idea for rinsing wasn't a good idea. So, I moved to the bathroom.

I scrubbed the tub relatively well. I filled it up with water and then I moved the sheets into a basket and then dumped them in the water that should get out most of the bleach. I did the same process with the medium size pots; except that I didn't put any more pillow cases in the pots- I put more sheets in them. I'd give it ten minutes before I'd go back into the bathroom and rinse them by hand.

I took the ten minutes that I had to clean the rest of the bathroom. I scrubbed the toilet, the sink and the floor. I also sprayed the shower curtain and let the foaming cleaner do it's magic.

When the ten minutes passed, I let the bleach water out of the tub by draining it. I then turned on the water again and moved the sheets and pillow cases to the other side of the tub. I started out with one of the pillow cases.

I put it under the water and rinsed it out, squeezing the bleach out of it. When I smelled it, you could tell that there was still bleach in it so I grabbed a scrub brush and started scrubbing the bleach out of the pillow case. Eventually, I got the bleach out that my nose could smell. It took me about ten minutes.

"Riddick!" I yelled from the bathroom. A second later Riddick was in the bathroom with me. He had _run_ to the bathroom, I smiled at that.

"What? _Fuck_ that's a lot of sheets." He _had_ to comment. I threw him the pillow case. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I rinsed that one out. Is there anymore bleach in it?"

"I don't know."

"Smell it!" I said. He sniffed it.

"Yeah, but not enough to give anyone brain damage." He told me.

"Great! You're going to rinse the rest of those out and hang them up somewhere to dry. I'll be right back." I told him. I tried to walk by him and out of the door, but he had caught my arm. He spun me around.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because I told you to. And I have more sheets to wash. Unless you want the one's that are in the pot to start to get holes in them…" I told him. He sighed.

"If it was anybody else…" He muttered. He let go of my arm and hung the pillowcase up, then he went to the tub and started rinsing. I smiled and went to the kitchen.

I had only one more sheet to wash. After putting the rest of the sheets in the bathroom for Riddick- which made him growl at me, causing my inner kitty to purr in delight- I went back to the kitchen and started scrubbing the largest pot and two smaller pots.

In fifteen minutes I had two pots done and I had one more to go. I didn't have enough towels to put them on so I ended up taking five minutes to hand dry the big one. I set the medium size pot on the towel and took care of the other sheet. I put it in the bathroom where Riddick was working on the first of the sheets. Damn, he moved fast!

I went back to the kitchen and scrubbed the remaining pot, setting it on the towel to dry. I still had to clean the kitchen, scrub the bathtub, and clean Ryan's room. I wasn't even going to attempt to clean the gym. But this was a one time thing. I'd clean it up so that I could live on the sheets and get every trace of Ryan out of this ship. Then, I'd relax. After the Necros are dead- I'm going to force Riddick to get another ship- one with washing machines!

Twenty minutes after washing the last pot, I had the kitchen clean. All of the dishes were in their proper order, washed clean. The counters were scrubbed, the floor was shinny and Riddick still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

As quietly as I could, I walked down the hall, passing both mine and Riddick's room. The next door down, across the hall was the Gym door, then the bathroom door. After that, there was Ryan's door at the end of the hall.

I entered the bathroom as quietly as I could, making sure that Riddick didn't know that I was there. But I wasn't quiet enough.

"If you were trying to be quiet you suck at it." He said.

"_Nobody else_ can hear me walking." I informed him.

"_Nobody else_ can hear your heartbeat either, or smell what mood you're in, or when a certain hormone is in your blood stream." He informed me.

"You can do all that?" I asked, leaning against the doorjamb, watching as he scrubbed the fourth sheet.

"You could help." He said, avoiding the question.

"You could answer my question."

He breathed deeply. "Yeah, I can do a lot of other things when it comes to you, Jack." He answered me.

I felt myself go red when I thought about something that he could do…. Then I stopped thinking about it. I went to the pillow cases and took them down. They were dry. When I was leaving the bathroom, Riddick said something.

"I can't do that, Jack." Riddick said. I didn't answer back; I just kept on walking to the different rooms, putting pillow cases on the pillows.

By the time I was finished putting the pillow cases on all of the pillows- not the easiest thing to do- Riddick was just finishing up the last of the sheets.

"None of them are dry." Riddick told me, as I went from sheet to sheet. I didn't question his comment; I smiled at him and then left the bathroom, turning left when he turned right.

By the time the laundry was done, it was reaching three o' clock. And they still had to dry for a good hour before I could put them on the bed. During that time, I stood by the entrance of Ryan's room for five minutes, not wanting to go in.

I turned around and went to the kitchen where I made lunch. I ate, thinking about what I was afraid of so much in Ryan's room. Why didn't I want to go in there?

That's when I remembered something. I finished up the last of the sandwich that I was eating and ran into the control room.

"What do you want to enslave me to do now?" He asked, not looking away from the screen in front of him.

"I forgot!"

"You forgot what, Jack?" He asked me.

"Look at me." I demanded. He didn't. I grabbed his face in both of my hands and turned it to my beaming face.

"What?"

"_Happy birthday_!" I exclaimed. He didn't seem to be amused by me saying happy birthday. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jack." He said to me. I didn't buy it, but I still ignored it; I hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. I pulled away and went down the hall, going to go and play with the device that Lajjun gave me.

Riddick's Point

Of View

When Jack yelled my name, I didn't know what to think. Her smell was pissed off and annoyed and frustrated. I came running… like a fucking _lap dog_. She told me to start rinsing the sheets. The funny thing is that I actually did it. She has me wound so tight around her little finger, and she doesn't even know it. I didn't even know it until I actually did what she told me to do. My animal wasn't too happy when it realized that a little girl could control me.

The whole time that I was rinsing those sheets I was thinking about all of the times that I did what she asked me to do or told me to do. No matter how much I fought her, I still did it. Just like Ryan. One day, I'm going to kill that prick, but not when Jack is around. She told me not to, she made me not to. And I obeyed like a fucking _dog_.

When she came inside the cabin- happy and excited, I knew that she had remembered that whole legacy thing. But I didn't want to become 30 years old. I wanted to age backwards; I wanted to be 17, 18, or even 19 so that I could do what I want to with Jack- so that I could do what she wants me to do.

I need to focus on these damn Necros! I looked at most of the destroyed planets; the Necromongers stay on a planet for at least a week before they destroy it. They gather followers, people willing to give up their religion to follow them.

According to the information I gathered, the next planet will be Christaphene Prime, the planet after Helium Prime. It would be a fast take over, they didn't have many weapons, but they did have a lot of people.

I didn't know how I fit into all of this, I didn't know how I was supposed to kill the Lord Marshall, and I didn't know how I would let Jack off of this ship to help me. But what I did know was that those fuckers would die, and that I would make damn sure that it would hurt like hell.

It would be three days before we reached Christphene Prime. A lot of stuff could happen in that amount of time.

Jack's Point

Of View

I was adding a bunch of music to my Genius when I heard Riddick yell my name.

"_Jack_!" He sounded pissed so I put down my Genius and went out into the hall. Riddick was standing with his hands on his hips, looking at me like I was retarded or something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Forgetting something?" I thought about it for a second.

I shook my head. "No, not that I know of."

"How about the clothes that are in the middle of the hallway?" He suggested. It dawned on me then. I had left the clothes that I had intended to wash in the hallway. I forgot all about those!

"Oh yeah! I was gonna wash those, but I forgot. I'll just have to do that another time." I walked past Riddick and bent down, picking up the clothes. I walked down the hallway to Ryan's room. I hesitated a fraction of a second and then I opened the door- throwing the clothes on the floor. It was just something that I would clean another day.

Riddick had been watching me throughout the whole process. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head no and went to the kitchen. I shrugged and went back into my bedroom. I had a couple more songs to add to a playlist that I had created, and then I'd go downstairs and workout for an hour or so.

After finishing downloading my songs, I grabbed my Genius and headed towards the gym. Riddick was down there, pumping some iron. I put my Genius down on the bench that had water and towels on it. I clicked on 'Work Out Playlist'. The Genius came back by saying "Would you like to delete or play 'Work Out Playlist'?" "Play." I answered. A second later, my music filled the room. A playlist full of rock, rap, hip hop, R&B, and a few other types of music started playing. I turned the volume up by sliding my finger across the screen from left to right. The music immediately cranked up loud and I started banging my head as the rock song got to me.

I bent over, stretching my muscles. I moved to another position and stretched those. Then, I sat down and decided to stretch another group of muscles.

Five minutes later, my muscles were stretched and I was prepared to do a nice work out. I rolled my head on my shoulders, loosening up my shoulders and neck. I got in position around the punching bag and I started to punch it. I moved my feet constantly, always shifting weight, I worked around the bag one way and then half way around I'd switch then I'd do a full turn around it then I'd go for a quarter turn. I always mixed everything up, making my hits unpredictable. I always added some twists and I thought about something that I could add that would take my attacker my surprise. Unless if it was Riddick, I can never take Riddick by surprise because he had his hyped up super-senses that can tell what I'm feeling every second of the day. I guess it had something to do with hormones or something, I don't know how he does it. He knows me too well, that's all that I can say.

I added a turn into my step work, I stepped back, and pretending that the bag had struck back at me like a normal person would. I turned and then dropped to the floor, I stuck my leg out- it connected nicely with the bag where a knee would have been. I could hear the sound of the knee cap cracking in my head. I smiled.

I continued my work out, the music pulsating through my body, making me get into a type of rhythm of fighting. I went with the music- doing what it told me to do. When it told me to duck, I did. I fell to the ground and kicked, when it said to punch I did.

Eventually, a song came on that I didn't want to punch to. I stopped working on the punching bag and moved over to the bench where my water was sitting. I took a couple of swigs, letting the water slide down my throat- it felt so good.

I put down the bottle and went to one of the weight benches. When I sat down, one of the hologram weight changers came up. I plucked in the proper weight and started to exercise my biceps. I closed my eyes and let the song vibrate through me. I concentrated all of my energy on listening through the loud music. I want to have the hyped up senses that Riddick has.

Eventually, my arm muscles got tired and I still hadn't heard anything. I started getting frustrated with myself for not being able to be as good as Riddick is. I moved on to workout out my legs. I ended my workout with a jog on the treadmill.

When I got done with my exercise, Riddick was gone. I turned off my music and went up the stairs, my head in my Genius. It was a cool devise. I went to my room and set it down; making sure that the password on it was set.

I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom for a shower. It was going on seven o' clock and I still had to send Lajjun a message telling her thank you and that I loved her so much.

The bathroom smelled strongly of bleach. I took a quick shower and then I wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed my tooth brush and started brushing.

After I got dressed in my room I grabbed my Genius and turned it on. I requested to film a video. It gave me directions that I just have to look at the screen- that's where my picture will show up.

"Hi, I love you guys so much! I haven't heard all of your messages- I've been cleaning all day and then I had to do my work out. Thank you so much for my iTouch-Genius. I love it. Also, thank you for the journal. I love you all so much and I miss you even more. I wish all of you were here.

"I'm doing fine, so is Riddick. We've plotted a course to where the Necromongers are. Don't worry about us- we'll be fine. I promise! I love you guys so much! Thanks again! Love ya, bye!" I turned off the device and pressed send. I clicked on Lajjun's device name… the only contact in my address book.

I put my device away and grabbed my book. I know that Lajjun gave me the book so that I could write down all of my feelings for Riddick in it as well as my feelings for everyone else. It was my diary- I would write everything in it.

The next day I spent avoiding Ryan's room. I woke up and I did a work out, Riddick came down and we sparred. It seemed that the feelings that I had for him were beginning to lessen as I started to think of the Necros. I knew that I'd always love him, and I knew that we'll never be together. At least the pain had gone away. At least I can look at him, I can touch him, and I can be in the same room as him without wanting to kiss him.

It was noon before I had cleaned everything that there was to clean- minus Ryan's old room. I sighed as I walked through the door, closing it behind me.

I needed to get every trace of him off of this ship- even if it was going to be a thing of the past in a few days, even I was never going to see it again, and even if I was going to die. I needed Ryan out of it; I needed him out of my life. And this ship was going to be a part of my life for a few days.

I started out with the desk. I made sure that there was nothing in the drawers. I cleaned, dusted and scrubbed the desk, the bed frame, the closet door and the closet racks. It took about two hours just to do that. Then, I threw the bed sheets in the closet. I still had a blanket that needed to be washed, but I figured that I could just throw it away. I threw the blanket in the hall.

After the bed clothes I grabbed the vacuum cleaner. I started with the walls, the floor and then the hard furniture. By then it was already five o' clock. I figured that I deserved a break.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked Riddick, who was sitting in the control room looking at the screen again.

"No."

"Good, I'll whip something up for the two of us." Riddick looked at me like I was crazy. "I can cook a little bit!" I told him. To be honest, I can make a sandwich and heat up a can of soup. If I have to actually cut something or fry something then I'd probably burn down the whole ship.

I went into the kitchen and I got a bunch of stuff for some sandwiches. I made each of us a sandwich and went into the control room. I gave Riddick his and he bit into it greedily. I sat down in the co-pilots chair and looked at all of the words, symbols and figures in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked him with food in my mouth. I knew that he understood what I said. Riddick swallowed and then turned to me.

"That is the planets that the Necros destroyed, and the ones that I think they're going attack next."

"So which one are we going to?" I said before I bit into my sandwich again.

"Christaphene Prime." Riddick said.

"That's the planet after Helium Prime. It's going away from the sun though; I thought that they'd be attacking towards it."

"They start with the planet that has the best flying equipment that could take down their ships. Then the move away from the sun. They turn around and make sure that all of the planets were successfully destroyed as they destroy every planet towards the sun."

"But Helium Prime doesn't have the best air attack, Heartland Prime does."

"No, they don't, but they have the best ships."

"I'm not following."

"They take out the planet with the best flying capability. Heartland has a lot of firepower made for ships, but they can't fly for shit. Heartland is easy to take out when it comes down to it. You could probably take down one squadron on your own without getting hit once."

"How many to a squadron?"

"About five."

"That's not very many."

"No, it's not, but they don't need large squadron's."

"When should we be there?" I asked him, rubbing my hands on my cargo pants to get the crumbs off of them.

"Tomorrow around four o' clock."

"Do we have a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's called winging it."

"Oh great, I feel so safe."

"Nobody said you had to go in there and fight the bad guys."

"Yeah, people _did _say that."

"Well I'm saying that, that's bull shit." Riddick told me. He looked at me in the eyes. I looked down.

"I'm supposed to help you, Riddick." I whispered.

"You're supposed to keep yourself alive." He replied.

"I'm supposed to keep _you_ alive!" I shot back.

"Don't start this shit, Jack. You're not going to die for me. You're going to do whatever you have to do to stay alive." He told me.

I stood up and walked back into Ryan's room. I closed the door and I picked up the vacuum cleaner. I started vacuuming the top and sides of the mattress. I flipped it over and started vacuuming the top of the mattress, working my way down. I stopped when I reached the bottom left hand corner. I turned off the vacuum cleaner.

"Riddick!" I screamed. Before I could finish screaming Riddick was in the room, his shiv out and grabbing my shoulder.

End Chapter.

This chapter was pretty boring- even I have to admit that. But I'm coming up to the Necros. Keep reading and enjoy.

*Sorry about the late post but it was my first day of school today*


	7. Preparation

Chapter Seven:

Preparation

"What the _fuck_ is wrong?" I asked Jack. Before she even yelled I knew that something was wrong. I could smell the fear and the unknown. I was out of my chair and half-way down the hall before she started yelling. I burst through the door, my shiv in hand- ready just in case. I put my hand on her shoulder, ready to throw her out the door. But nothing was there. I put my shiv away and looked down at her, asking her the question of the fucking day.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, pointing to the corner of the mattress. I looked where she was pointing. There was a small black device sewn to the mattress at the corner. I tore it away from the mattress and examined it.

"Son of a _bitch_!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Jack asked me.

"A tracking device. You're _fucking boy toy_ decided to track the damn ship."

"Throw it out into space along with the blanket that he was using." She told me. I looked at her and my anger lessened into something like protectiveness.

That prick had put that tracking deice in here so that he knew where Jack was. My animal wasn't happy about it. He was growling and walking the length of his chain and back. He wanted to kill that fucker; he wanted to show Jack that he was bigger and badder than anyone else. But he didn't need to prove that, Jack already knew.

I took the tracker and went outside the door where that fucking prick's blanket was. I picked it up and smelled like something that my animal didn't like. That prick jacked off into the blanket. He growled. I wrapped the tracker in the blanket and put both of them into space the tube that led out into to space. I pressed the 'Go' button and the sound of air blowing filled my ears. There it went.

Jack's Point

Of View

So maybe I did over react when I saw the little black thing sewn into the mattress, I could have calmly called for Riddick and asked him nicely what the black thing was. But I didn't. And Riddick seemed pissed off that he was tracking us.

I left that bedroom alone after that. I just left- closed the door and stayed out of it. The ship was clean and I had the rest of the evening and most of the day tomorrow on training and preparing myself both mentally and physically for the challenge that I would be facing. At least I wouldn't be facing it alone- I'd have Riddick there to help me out. I guess that's backwards. I'm supposed to be helping Riddick out. For some reason, it felt like I would be slowing him down more than anything.

I didn't think about it to much. I just went to my bedroom and wrote about it in my diary. I remembered everyone's messages on my Genius so I grabbed it and I started to watch the face of… my family. I grew to love them and I grew to care for them.

The rest of the evening was spent watching everyone's face on the screen in front of me. One by one, each one spoke and said that they loved me and that they'd miss me and I'd better hurry back. I fell asleep listening to the soft sound of Ziza's voice.

I woke up when I heard the click of my door opening. I instantly shot straight up, grabbing for the shiv that was under my pillow. Even though I was blind, I could still kill someone when they touched me.

"Jack, what the fuck?" Riddick asked me. I laughed and then fell back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About three in the morning." He responded.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not usually." I opened my eyes and stared at him, he always appeared to be sleeping.

"Then what the hell were you doing when you were lying down in the bed next to me?"

"I was sensing, I was resting my eyes as I sensed everything, as I listened and felt the air. I studied your heart beat, the heart beat of the other's and the breathing pattern that you had. I listened to the small conversations that you have during your sleep."

"What do you want?"

"I came to show you my plan." Riddick told me. "Come to the control room, I have a diagram of Necropolis."

He left, leaving the door open as I shuffled out of bed and down the hallway. I sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. When he started to speak, I gradually woke up. My body started to come back to life and my eyes started to feel less droopy.

"The basic set up of the Necropolis is this. There are a total of twelve statues that stand in a line, six on one side of a path and six on another. At the head of the line of statues, there is a larger one. Grander than the others. It was the statue that the Lord Marshall and all his major people stayed in. The other statues were meant for the armies and the workers.

"We'll be going into the main statue. The one that the Lord Marshall will be in. The plan is to get inside the statue. We'd work our ways through the halls, elevators and stairs until we come to Lord Marshall's personal quarters." Riddick continued to explain to me how we would get to the Lord Marshall and kill him. He said that it would be easy, in and out. If we kept our senses alert and watched each other's backs then we'd be able to kill him in no time.

"How do we get inside of the statue?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Every time the Necropolis lands, they switch out air. They filter all of the air out of the statue by using vents at the top. Then, they open up vents that are all along the side of the statue. They're pretty high up so we'll have to do a little bit of climbing, but it won't be that far." He answered.

"And how are you going to kill the Lord Marshall?" I asked him.

"A quick slice to the throat… or maybe the sweet spot."

I nodded my head. By now, it was time to get up. I walked out of the control room- more alert then I was when I went into it. I opened the fridge door in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Riddick really did need to get a ship that had a Food Dispenser. It tasted a lot better than the crap that you have to make. The pancakes are to die for; especially with the butterscotch syrup.

"Let's go train." I told Riddick when he came into the kitchen. He smiled.

"You sure? You don't want to conserve your energy and shit?"

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked him.

"Let's go." We walked down the stairs and into the gym. "Stretch."

"No." I said. "Let's just go."

"Okay."

We started circling each other, the way a predator would. This was a fight to see who, in fact, the predator was.

I attacked first, something that Riddick wasn't expecting. I broke a rule, but I had to learn how to fight when I attack first.

I jumped and kicked him in the chest with both of my feet, I fell to the floor, but I quickly recovered. Riddick started to back away, knowing that I would probably try to drop kick him. I jumped up off of the floor and Riddick came at me. He threw three punches at me one after another, but I blocked them with my arms. I was able to get a shot to his gut, making him change his attack. I backed up away from him, preparing to recover. Riddick ran at me, but I did a few gymnastic moves and I ended up on the other side of Riddick. As Riddick turned around, I threw a punch at his cheek, but he had seen it coming and he grabbed my fist before it came anywhere close to his cheek.

The spar continued for hours. We'd attack, back up and then attack again. Our bodies were bruised and pumped full of adrenaline by the time the spar was over.

After our spar I changed into some clothes that would make it easy for me to fight. I chose an ensemble that was easy for me to hide a number of weapons as well as be able to do the lumber things that I would probably end up doing during a fight.

I wore some tight cargo pants that were made out of stretchy material. I also wore a long-sleeved shirt that was also tight. I had a belt on that was made out of rope, it went around my waist several times, it was long enough for me to climb if need be or to swing or whatever. I also had a few shivs hidden in strategic places over the expanse of my body. I had other weapons that I always carried with me, too. Like a leather-man that had a bottle opener, small scissors, a saw, a knife, pliers, and a decoder. I also had a pair of sharp shears that were good for cutting things as well as hurting a body.

When I came out of my bedroom, I went to the kitchen where Riddick was sitting. He was on a stool at the island with his shivs spread across the counter top. He was sharpening each one.

"Damn, you're gonna find a spot for all those?" I asked. He looked up, still sharpening.

"I don't want you going." He answered.

"I really don't give a _fuck_ what you want."

"You think I give a fuck what _you _want? I'm just telling you, I don't want you going."

"Well I _am_." I told him. I picked up one of his shivs and started fiddling with it.

"It's sharp." He told me.

"Really Riddick? God, I had no idea. I thought that the whole concept of a fucking shiv was supposed to be dull. I thought that's why you had all that muscle, so that you had to use force for it and not the sharpness. Damn was I wrong!"

"Damn, you're a bitch today."

"And you're always an asshole." I shot back at him. I really was being a bitch today. Maybe I should be a little bit nicer.

"Maybe you should."

"Or maybe I shouldn't. I don't wanna be soft do I?"

"Jack, when was your last kill?" Riddick looked at me; he felt the sharpness of the shiv and switched it out for another one.

"The day before we got to New Mecca." I told him.

"You've killed four times?"

"Eleven." I mumbled.

"Seven?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about those." I told him. When we were traveling to New Mecca I killed twice in self defence.

"Eleven times five years ago?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"How can you even ask that? You should know me well enough. You're not the only one with an animal you know. I have one too."

"You do?"

"I'm Furian too."

"Right, hard to forget."

"Yeah, right." I told him. I checked the time. Two more hours.

"Almost time."

"Can't wait."

"You have one job, Jack. Let's make that clear. You aren't going to do anything except keep me sane, understand?"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious." That's right, he has super nose.

"Okay, Riddick. I understand."

"We need to have a talk."

"Riddick, I'm old enough to know about sex."

"Ha ha ha. I'm serious. You don't know what happens to me when I kill someone."

"I've watched you kill."

"That's different. I had you to… I was able to become sane again because of you."

"And? I'm still here."

"But you're older. You want blood on your hands now, when you were younger you were different, the animal hadn't been blood thirsty then."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I get totally out of control then leave me, I won't be able to control myself and I might hurt you, possibly kill you.

"I'll take my chances, Riddick." I told him. He looked into my eyes.

"You are a fucking stubborn ass bitch."

"Yup." I told him. I grabbed an apple and I left him where he was. I put the gifts that Lajjun gave me into a bag and I put the bag by the exit ramp.

A little more than an hour later, we were buckled into our seats preparing our descent into the planets atmosphere. I was a little bit nervous, but other than that I was prepared. Riddick seemed so relax.

"What are you jealous about?"

"You're not even a little bit nervous."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm nervous for you though. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Stop worrying bout me, I can take care of myself." A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. We started the descent, the ship gliding through the air like nothing.

It was dark, but it was still easy enough for me to see. We were only a few feet from the ground below us. I read the altitude and it read four feet.

"Why so low?" I asked him. He smiled a little and then shook his head. He slowed down a little and then landed on the face of the planet. He opened the back door and stepped out, me following.

The fight is on.

End Chapter

I know that this was a short chapter. It didn't even reach three thousand words, but I wanted the next chapter to be separate from this one. Please Review.

PS: Sorry I didn't post the story yesterday, I guess I lost track of time.


	8. The Fight Has Begun

Chapter Eight:

The Fight 

Has Begun

Riddick and I stayed close together. I wasn't worried that anyone would get us because Riddick can hear any movement, he can sense things and he can smell things. Hell, he's probably able to read people's mind.

I was alert, ready for a fight at any moment. We got closer to wherever Riddick was taking us. He stopped and turned towards me.

"Stay close and stay alert. Remember what I said earlier about staying away when I lose control." He told me.

"Be careful." I told him. He smiled a bit.

"You're the one that needs to be careful. Watch your back and don't get in a corner. Fight or flight."

"I'm not a fucking coward." I told him. He smiled again and we started moving towards the statues. He was right about the formation of the statues.

We moved closer to the statue, we had to go over a few hills to get there.

The third hill that we were about to start going up, Riddick stopped. He held up his hand and made a fist, signaling me to stop too. He turned to look at me and ran his finger along his neck and smiled. I nodded at him, telling him that I understood. He held up two fingers. I nodded, and then he held up his hand palm facing me- telling me to wait.

I raised my eyebrows and mouthed no, I'm coming with you. He shook his head. He mouthed that he could take care of it faster than I could. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We both went up the hill, he stopped me before I would be seen and sat me down in the sand. I crossed my arms across my chest and he ran down the hill. I heard the hardly audible sound of a body dropping.

I gazed at the land around me, watching for any movement. I had one of my shivs in my hand, ready to plunge it deep into someone's throat.

I felt the air change, it got hotter. I turned, the knife of my shiv protruding through the side of my fist, ready to slice someone's throat. Someone grabbed my wrist. I knew that grasp. I looked into his eyes, his silver eyes. He smiled and then let go of my wrist. I moved the placement of my shiv in my wrist so that I was gripping the handle.

We started walking; we got over a few more hills before I started to sense things. I didn't know what they were, but the air around me seemed to change. I stopped. Riddick turned to me. He lifted his hands and mouthed 'what' to me. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, I brought my mouth to his ear.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The air… it changed." I tried to explain to him.

"You feel that?" He asked me. I nodded.

"What is it?"

"It's your senses slowly becoming more alive. You've been practicing and learning." He accused. I smiled.

"How come I didn't know that those two guys were there?" I whispered back.

"Because you're not there yet. Let's get going."

I nodded and we started towards the statue, picking up the pace a little. There was one more group of soldiers that we came across on the way to the statue. Riddick took care of them too.

When we did reach the statue, it was more massive than I thought. The vents that he was talking about were really close to the top of the statue. I turned to Riddick.

"Are you stupid?" I whispered.

"You tell me."

"We're supposed to climb that?"

"Well technically I have to climb it; you can always turn around and go back." A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"No."

"The plan might change you know."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Let's go." Riddick told me. He started running down the last hill behind the, I was close to his heals.

We reached the back of the statue easily, without being detected. The statue that we were leaning against didn't have anywhere for us to grab so that we could climb up.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I barely said it audibly. He walked over to me, looking me straight in the eye. He grabbed my waist and moved to where my pants were buttoned.

I have to say right now that I thought he was going to unbutton my pants or something, I don't know. But his hands down there felt really good. I felt my skin flame with heat.

I looked down and saw that he was taking the rope that was tied around my waist off. I looked back into his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. I smiled in embarrassment. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

He finished taking my rope belt off and then kissed me on my cheek, he winked at me. I blushed some more and bit my bottom lip. He was flirting with me on purpose! He was toying with me. I looked up at the statue but the light that there was, was fading quickly. I couldn't see anything above my head very well. I did see Riddick throw the rope somewhere and then he grabbed a hold of my arm and swung me into his arms.

"Grab a hold of the rope." He growled. I nodded and I did as he said. I grabbed the rope and he let go of me. Now, I was between the wall of the statue and Riddick. "Move." We both started climbing, me between Riddick and the wall. I ddin't know why he was behind me, I wouldn't fall. But I didn't argue, I just followed directions. I moved my head to look down, but Riddick let go of the rope with one hand and moved my head back to the rope. "Don't look down."

"How far up are we?" I asked him in a whisper. He looked down and then turned to me.

"Pretty far up."

"How far is 'pretty far up'?"

"A little more than half." He told me.

"We've only been climbing for a little while." He didn't say anything. This must be a rope from Ceryneian Hind, some sort of special technology involved.

I kept going up until I reached the top of the rope. Riddick looked at me and then he jumped up from where he was perched to somewhere above me. I looked up but I only saw a faint outline of Riddick gliding into some type of window or something.

Unexpectedly, the rope turned upside down. I was facing down at the ground. I grabbed a hold of the rope tightly with my hands and then dropped my feet. There was a light tap as my feet hit the statue. I climbed up the rope using my arm muscles. When my feet were able to touch the rope, I used my legs some, lessening the strain on my well-tones arm muscles. I climbed up the rope and I came face to face with Riddick. I grabbed Riddick's shoulder and pulled myself up.

I was sitting in one of the vents that Riddick was talking about. The vent was vertical and we were sitting on the bottom of it. There were many holes in the statue where air went inside of it.

"Now what, Genius?" I asked him. I was sitting on the other side of him, one leg on the opposite side of me on the wall, above Riddick's shoulder and the other leg was hanging down, idly swinging.

"We go up." He informed me. I looked up and I realized what he was talking about. The vent was wide enough for our legs to go on either side of the wall. Plus, there were holes in the wall that allowed us to put our fingers. Or, I could my fingers on the metal that was coming out of the vents that went into the holes.

"Who goes first?" I asked him. Which was a stupid question.

"You, obviously." He said. He was wrapping the rope around my waist again. I stood up on the small ledge that was just large enough for my small ass to sit on when he finished wrapping my rope belt around me.

I put both of my feet on either side of the wall.

"No." Riddick shook his head. I jumped off of the wall and I raised my eyebrows at him. He grabbed my waist and turned me towards the vent that had the very small metal pegs coming out of it. I felt his thumbs rub against my ass before he let go of me. I shook my head and bit my lip again. He was driving me crazy!

I put the tips of my fingers on the pegs and started to pull myself up. This was going to hurt. I put my shoes on the pegs and I started to climb. I moved, inch by inch up the vent, wondering when this damn thing would end.

"Almost there." I heard Riddick say behind me. I rolled my eyes, remembering that he knew when I was impatient. But how could he if he could only smell me? I'll have to ask him that one later.

I got to the last peg that was available. There was this huge wall type thing that came out of the vent. I stopped. My hands were sweating and my fingers were sweating. Two seconds after I stopped, waiting for Riddick to tell me what to do, one of my hands dropped. I started to worry a little. I knew that Riddick would be there, but I didn't know if he'd catch me or not. Then, my second hand slipped.

My feet fell from the pegs and I started to fall.

At that moment, I started to panic. I was hoping that before I started to fall, Riddick would have pushed my butt up or something, but he didn't. I wanted him to grab a hold of me so badly. I wanted him to touch my butt and press me against the wall with his muscles while still holding on to the wall safely. But he didn't.

Riddick's Point

Of View

When we first started out on the expedition, I was hoping that Jack would say that she didn't want to do this, she wanted to go back. I would've been so happy if she did say that. I would've probably hugged her and told her to hurry back, and to be safe and to not come back for me no matter what. I would have told her that if I wasn't back before tomorrow afternoon, then leave without me.

She didn't say it. I knew she wouldn't. She's too stubborn and she has too much pride to do that. When I told her to stay at that hill while I went over to ghost those two soldiers, she was pissed off. I knew she was. She wanted to help me, but I didn't want her to kill.

I couldn't let her kill. No matter what I do, I won't let her kill. But apart of me thinks it's sexy. The animal part of me does anyway. I know that if I lose control, I won't be able to stop her from killing anyone. I might not even be able to stop her from killing period.

Going over the hill was easy enough. When the two of them were facing different directions, I grabbed the knife out of the back of one soldier and I threw it at the other. That one fell too loud. But nobody'd be able to here it. Not this far away. I quickly broke the other one's neck. The satisfying crack of it made me smile. I'm back. I hadn't killed in God knows how long, and my beast loved the feeling of it. He loved it too much.

I moved Jack along, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see soon. When we got to the statue, I could feel the people around me. Through the statue walls, they were laughing and eating. They were enjoying the fun of taking over another planet. I quickly dismissed it and I started to get the rope from around Jack's waist.

When I reached for it, her facial expression was priceless. I felt her start to want me to touch her there. I wish that I could, but I can't. Not yet. Damn, I shoulda left her on that fucking planet!

I quickly unwrapped the rope and threw one end of it up. I got this rope from Ceryneian Hind. One of the many technological advantages. When I threw it up at the wall, it latched on right where I wanted it too. It would hold the weight of both me and Jack. I told her to get between me and the statue because I didn't want her to get hurt. If a patrol or something comes around the statue, he would shoot at us and he would kill me before he killed Jack.

We eventually reached the end of the rope, I tied the end of it to myself and I leapt up to the ledge that would hold me. I landed perfectly. The rope adjusted itself until it was tight against Jack and I.

I watched as she flipped herself around, climbed up the rope and grabbed on to me so that she could hold on. I only wish that it was to hold on to me while we were somewhere else doing something entirely different. I wrapped up the rope as she got into a comfortable position. I realized how her legs were open, her one foot was dangling off the side of the statue and her other foot was above my shoulder. She had some long ass legs. And a tight body.

I wrapped the rope around her again. It could only do so much before it had to… regain it's strength. We'd have to free-climb this.

I corrected the way that she was climbing, people would see the fingers through the holes and she wouldn't be able to move that fast.

She started climbing up, and I stared at her beautiful ass as I moved myself upwards, not even concerned by the size of the metal pegs. I wasn't afraid of falling, I've climbed much worse.

We finally reached the top of the vent, where we would be able to get inside of the Lord Marshall's home.

End Chapter

Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't expect this chapter to be under three thousand words again, but I wanted to end the chapter with a little bit of a tense moment. You might be surprised with what happened. This might be one of the twists that I was talking about. You never know…

Reviews are good! And I'll love you for taking the time to write them. I promise to write a reply to every one of them if you continue to review. Thanks to those who have and shame on you to those who haven't!

Read the update next week!


	9. Catch Me If You Can

Chapter Nine:

Catch Me If You Can

As I fell, I thought about everything that I could have done with Riddick.

My arms were above me, trying to clutch something… something other than air. I was only falling for maybe two seconds before I felt my body jerk.

I was going up in the air and not down. I looked up and I saw Riddick holding on to my wrist. I smiled and I went with it. I landed on the small ledge. I almost laughed. He saved me!

I looked inside the room. We were at the top of a giant room. There was a throne below us and people walking around. I looked up and I saw that there were beams going across the room. I smiled. Nobody looks higher than themselves.

I quickly jumped from where I was perched up to where the beams were. I grabbed a hold of them easily and silently. I twisted my body around until I was straddling them. I didn't even bother to look at Riddick before I jumped and I didn't want to look at him now.

I moved to the center of the beam. I gazed leaned down close to the beam, resting my cheek against it. I looked down at the floor, looking at the different people. There were hundreds of them, hundreds of people from the planet that they just took over. There were other people too. Necromongers.

The women Necros looked so slutty. They were stick skinny and they wore the tightest clothes that I've ever seen. They had five inch heals or higher on and they looked like… whores. I don't think that they have a place in society- they weren't respected. But then again, not many planets have women in authority. Women are expected to have sex whenever they're husband's demand it and they're expected to take care of the children and clean the house. It's like they're used for one thing and one thing only: Men's pleasure.

The men wore these funny outfits too. They were like armor made out of some metallic substance. There were gears coming out of some of the men's shoulders, but I think they were just for decoration: like a rank. There was a man that was talking, he was skinny and tall. It didn't look like he had much muscle.

His voice boomed around me. "In this verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state. Here, humans in all their various racesare a spontaneous outbreak… an unguided mistake. Our purpose is to correct that mistake, because there is another verse... a verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A ravishing, ever-new place called Under-Verse_._ But the road to that verse crosses over the threshold."

"_Threshold! Take us to the Threshold_!" Soldiers chanted.

"What is the Threshold?" One man spoke up.

"It is what _you_ call death." The man answered. The people started to talk amongst each other. They shut up when the man continued. "So it is this verse that must be cleansed of life so that Under-Verse can populate and prosper.

"Look around you. Every Necromonger in this hall, every one of the Legion Vast that swept aside your defenses in just one night, was once like you. They fought as feebly as you did. Every Necromonger that lives today- including me- is a convert."

I felt movement behind me. I turned my head and saw that Riddick was behind me, he was moving. He put his finger to his lips and then climbed on top of me. His weight wasn't fully on me, but I still knew that he was there. It felt kind of good. I leaned my cheek back against the beam and gazed back down at the crowd below.

"There'll be no conversion!" A tall skinny man stood up and started walking.

Another Necromonger spoke. "It was hard for me to accept too, when I first heard these words. But I changed, and now I'm the Lord Marshall. The conversion took away my pain." My spine stiffened. I felt Riddick breathing against my cheek, he squeezed my side. I nodded, telling him that I was okay.

"You betrayed your faith!" The same man accused.

"You will change when you realize that the threshold to the Under-Verse will be crossed only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. For those who will right now drop to your knees and ask to be purified."

"We will not renounce our faith! No one here will do what you ask. It is unthinkable! This is a world of many peoples and many religions. And we simply _cannot _and _will not_ be converted!" As the man spoke, the Lord Marshall walked over to the man.

"Then I'll take your soul." The Lord Marshall said easily. He put his hand through the man's body, pulling a… ghost out of him.

The other Necromonger said, "Join him, or join us. This is your only chance. Take the Lord Marshall's offer and kneel." The other prisoners knelt. The Necros smiled.

"Purifier, take them to the conversion chambers."

"As you wish, Lord Marshall." The Purifier was the other one who had spoken, trying to convince them to convert.

Everyone left the room, moving to one of the stairs that would lead downstairs or upstairs. I turned to look at Riddick and raised my eyebrows. He stayed where he was, leaning against me. I looked around and found a good place to go and sit. I wiggled out of Riddick grasp and I stood up. The beam wasn't that wide, but I could manage. I jumped from this beam to the next, landing on the beam almost perfectly, I swayed backwards a little, but I caught myself. Only seven more beams to go. I looked to my right and I found that there was a beam that went all the way across the statue in the direction that I wanted. I walked over to it and then I walked across it.

Where I was going was directly behind the throne. There was a large face coming out of the wall with eyes that were hollow, allowing you to crawl inside of it.

It took a few minutes, but I eventually reached my destination. It was going to be hard to make inside the eye, but I knew that I could make it. I was confident in myself. I leapt down and fell about six feet on top of the face. I looked up at Riddick who was looking down at me, he was following me, he was actually following me!

I leaned down and grabbed onto the skull in a place where I could stick my hand in it. I leapt out at the skull and my body cut back. I did a back flip in mid-air and I landed in the eye perfectly. Nobody could see me where I was.

A moment later, Riddick joined me.

"Hey," I mouthed, smiling. He smiled back. I looked out at the place around me, I was closer to the floor, but I was hidden from everyone's view.

"We need to get to Lord Marshall." Riddick whispered in my ear.

"I know." I mouthed. I turned back to the scene in front of me. The room was virtually empty; a few women were standing around.

"Get out of here." This bitchy woman said. She seemed different than the other women around here. She had stature. It seemed to me that she was married to a very high ranked military officer. She was tall and she was skinny. Her boobs were big and her face was well-shaped. Her eyes were cold, though.

The other women looked at the bitch and then stalked off up the stairs. The woman was met with one of the men with the gears coming out of their shoulders.

"Dame Vaako." The man said to her.

"Vaako." She said back to the man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to…"

"Cut the shit, Dame Vaako."

"We need to talk." She replied. Her face seemed to turn evil. He grabbed her arm and walked her up the stairs. Nobody else was in the room.

I moved forward, getting ready to drop to the floor and flee into the shadows.

"_No_, me first." Riddick grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. He went first and then I followed.

After sliding easily down to the ground, I ran into the shadows to the right.

"What now?"

"We find the Lord Marshall."

Riddick and I ran across the room to the stairs. We ran up the stairs cautiously. We hadn't come across anybody yet. We walked down the hall until we came to the room where the Lord Marshall was. He was in a room filled with people, they sounded like they were discussing battle strategies.

Riddick walked into the room as quietly as he could, which was totally silent. He took a shiv into his hand. The Lord Marshall turned around and grabbed Riddick by the throat.

"I've been waiting for your attack." The Lord Marshall said. He looked at Riddick up and down and then let him go. "Take him."

A man who looked high in the ranks came from behind The Lord Marshal. He came towards Riddick and I instinctively went for my shiv, the Lord Marshall hasn't seen me yet, so I might be able to get a shiv between his ribs before he took Riddick.

"Oh, and take the woman behind that wall." Lord Marshall told another guy.

I moved from behind the wall and out into the open. The Necro looked at me and smiled. This guy was just a little bit smaller than Riddick's guy, but he looked a hell of a lot more evil. I smiled back and I got ready for a fight.

It was easy. He came over and opened his mouth to say something, probably ask me to go willingly or some shit like that. Before anything came out of his mouth, there was a shiv in the man's throat. A small noise escaped from his mouth before he dropped to the floor. I watched as the other Necros began to get weapons out. I bent down and retrieved my shiv from the man's throat.

"Well done. You both took down my two best men. I guess that they weren't too careful." Lord Marshall told the two of us. I looked over for the first time and saw that Riddick was wiping the blood off of his shiv on his pants. He looked at me.

"Guess you can still do it." Riddick said. Lord Marshall bent down and took the handle of the shiv that was sticking out of the Necro's back- the one that Riddick killed.

"That was my second in command, my best fighter."

"Wasn't too smart."

"And that was my third in command, he's my best strategy officer."

"He needs to change his strategy."

"You keep what you kill." Lord Marshall told us. He handed Riddick the blade and pulled the other blade out of Mr. Strategy. He handed it to me. The man walked past us and nodded at another man.

"Please follow me to your new sleeping quarters." Said a man who looked more like a butler than a warrior. Riddick opened his mouth to say something- probably something along the lines of "Go suck yourself in hell." And then he'd proceed to shank him.

I stepped in front of him, cutting him off with my own voice. "Thank you." I grabbed Riddick's arm and pulled him forward. He looked at my face and then went along with it.

The man led us to an elevator beside the stairwell. Riddick and I went inside, Riddick more reluctantly than I did. The man pushed a button on the panel in front of him. The elevator began to move upwards. The door opened and he led us down a few halls, he made a couple of turns and then we were in front of a door. He opened the door and Riddick and I walked inside.

"Lord Marshall will fetch you soon." The butler said before closing the door. I heard the very faint, but audible click of a lock. I turned to Riddick and smiled.

"What the fuck are you smiling for?"

"We're going to see the Lord Marshall. And you're going to present me as your 'lady' or whatever the hell the Necromongers have. Then, he's going to trust us and we'll kill him."

"I guess you killed the right man- miss strategy."

"And you're my protective muscle."

"Alright, so what do we do now?"

"You're going to go over everywhere that we went since we got here."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you have the photographic memory and I have other shit to do." I snapped at him, getting annoyed at how much he's questioning me.

"What _shit _are you going to do?"

"Look at the room."

"I already know the rooms."

"Fine then, do whatever the hell you want."

I moved from where we were, a room with a couch and a kitchen and into the room that was to the right of where we were standing. It was a bedroom. I looked at the large bed that was in the center of the room. There was a bedside table, two dressers and two closets. There were two closets and another door that looked like it'd go to a master bedroom. I opened the drawers and found that there was some very… sexy underwear… if you can call it that. I opened another drawer and found some stuff for men and then another drawer. I found some night clothes… I think.

I went to the closets. I opened one closet and opened it. It was huge! There was a makeup and accessory table at the end of this closet. There were some seriously tight and small dresses in there. There were some skirts and some tanks, camis and a few other garments that I had no idea what they were. I opened the other closet door and found that there were Necro clothes made for men. At the end of the closet there was a place where you put your amour. There was also a couple of drawers in there, but I didn't open them to look.

I closed the doors and went to the master bathroom door. I opened it and I found a tub that was big enough- literally- for four people. There was a shower made for two people and a toilet. There was also a sink with toothbrushes, toothpaste, and some hair dryers and straighteners that you rub along your hair to make it dry or straight.

That was the whole area that we had. There was a com unit in the living room where we can watch TV or go on the internet. The whole apartment was really cool, in a weird way.

"Are you done checking things out?"

"Yeah." I answered Riddick, who was sitting on the couch. He looked really… zoned.

"Great, now come here."

"As you wish, prince of everything." I said, walking over to him and bowing.

"I'm not no fucking prince. I'm king." We both laughed, which ended as usual with both of us looking at each other straight in the eye seriously. I looked down at my hands, and then I sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"We're gonna be taken to some balcony next. It over looks the planet but our ship isn't seen from there. Don't freak out at what you see. Make it seem like you like it, but try to make a few strategic remarks. Don't get pissed if I contradict or slap you because that's the way the Necros work- women are never people of authority."

"You want me to stand back and let you boss me around?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, but don't expect me to just smile when we get back here because I'm gonna beat your ass then make you sleep on the floor."

"We'll see. The butler guy's coming."

"What?"

"The butler guy. He acts like this huge pussy. And he looks like a fucking slave just dressed up nice."

"Funny, I was calling him the same thing."

"He's about to open the door… go with this."

"Okay." I said. Riddick jumped on top of me and pinned me down to the couch. He put his lips against my neck to fake him giving me a hickey. It sure didn't feel fake to me! I jumped and pushed Riddick off of me when the butler opened the door, making sure he saw us.

"I'm sorry!" I said to him. "I guess we got a little too carried away."

"Lord Marshall will see you now." Butler said to me. I started walking with the man but Riddick stopped me.

"Jacqueline! Mind yourself." Riddick said. I had to bite my tongue at that and I saw him smirk. He moved up beside me and gave me a look. The butler nodded in approval and he took us back into the elevator and out onto a balcony where there was a lot of meat set up on a table.

"So glad you could come." Lord Marshall said. I smiled at him and Riddick walked over to a chair. He pulled it out, meaning for me to sit in it, but I walked past him and sat in another chair, pulling it out and pushing it in without anyone else's help. I'm my own damn woman- I don't need a man doing all the fucking work for me! Riddick gave me a look and I just smiled. He sat down and then the Lord Marshall sat.

I looked out over the balcony, and what I saw pissed me off. Is this what happened to Helium Prime?

It was a wasteland. There was smoke coming up from the ground and the destroyed buildings. People lay dead on the streets. It was horrible. I felt Lord Marshall's eyes on me and I quickly changed my face from disgust to disapproval.

"I thought you wanted followers." I said to him.

"I do. And we have followers."

"What about the ones that you killed?"

"How do you know that I killed people?"

"Because those faint shapes down there are bodies." I explained.

Riddick had to step in. "She's had good eye sight for a while."

"Ahh yes, well I have perfect vision and I still can't tell that there's bodies. She must be quite extraordinary." Lord Marshall said.

"Yes, she is. Thank you." Riddick said, speaking as if I were his property.

"And what other way do you propose we take over the world?"

"Planning. Strategy."

"Yes of course, we strategize. Actually, we have a very efficient team of Necromongers that get things done quite well."

"Yes, but the more converters the more people to take over planets faster."

"How do you propose we do this?" Lord Marshall asked. He hadn't eaten anything, neither did Riddick and I.

"Jacqueline!" Riddick growled.

"I can't discuss strategy with someone that I barely know." I told the man. He seemed to respect that and he moved on to Riddick, who looked like he wanted to kill the fucker. I couldn't blame him there. Besides, that's what he came to do.

"So what is your… talent?" Lord Marshall directed his eyes over to Riddick.

"I don't have a talent." He said. Oh yes he does! He's a killer and one fine one too! He can also see in the dark and he can kill a bunch of monsters that are after me and a Holy Man.

"Everyone has a talent, Mr.…"

"Riddick."

"Mr. Riddick."

"I don't. Are we done here?"

"Yes, I suppose we are. I'll have Lord Vaako explain some instructions to you and… you're lady friend."

"Thank you." I said. I grabbed Riddick's shoulder and I squeezed, I felt the tenseness in his shoulder disappear a little bit as he controlled his anger.

He stood up and we walked over to the door. It opened up and a man stood there, one of the men that I saw in the room. He was dark skinned with brown eyes. He looked hot. He looked at my body up and down and then he smiled. He looked over at Riddick really fast and his face hardened.

"Follow me." He said. His voice was deep, but nothing even close to Riddick's… whose voice was sexy, hot, manly, deep….

Riddick and I trailed behind him. He led us to our apartment door.

"Riddick, dress in your Necromonger outfit." I could tell that Riddick was trying to keep himself quiet _and_ not go for his shiv. He turned to me and bowed.

"My lady, please change into your Necromonger clothing." He said to me.

"It looked too small for me…" I told him. A smile formed on his lips.

"Everything has been changed to your size while you were eating." I nodded and turned to leave, but he caught my hand. He kissed the back of it and bowed one more time. I felt my face flush at his kindness and I turned around. I heard Riddick growl at the man. I looked one more time over my shoulder at him, a small smile on my face. I opened the door and pushed Riddick in, I followed.

The clothes were amazingly tight. I could hardly get everything on. I didn't find any normal underwear, so I had to settle with this really frilly thong. It was seriously uncomfortable but it made me feel kinda sexy. I put on a dress that seemed to cover most of my skin. It was a white dress that covered all of my front and most of my back. A black frilly thing was ontop of it. It was like cobwebs. I found the shortest heels that I could fine- three inches. I didn't think that I could walk in them, but I was surprisingly good at it. I didn't have anywhere to put my shivs… no surprise there. I don't think they want women carrying weapons. I didn't have a sleeve or anything, which sucked because that's the quickest place for me to put something. I sighed and walked outside of my closet. I found Riddick standing in the kitchen wearing Necromonger armor and a frown on his face.

"I don't have anywhere to put my shivs." I complained to him.

"I have plenty of little places that I could put mine."

"Help me! I feel naked without them!" He sighed and walked over to me. He laughed at the dress.

"This is the best dress that you have?"

"It's the one that covers most of my body, and it's too fucking tight! And short!" I said. He laughed. He knew I was right; the dress came to a quarter of a way down my thigh. It seemed that they had the same amount of material for every dress and they just made different styles of it.

"Come on, I have an idea." He said to me. We walked into the bedroom and inside of Riddick's closet. He went to a drawer and opened it up. It was beautiful. There were straps that hold your shivs easily. And not only that, but there was one that was black and would fit me… perfect!

"Umm, how am I supposed to wear it though, I mean, look at the dress. People would see it." He sighed and walked over to me. He brought his hands to where the end of my dress was. He pulled the black cobwebby thing up to where it was only being held on by a small thread at the straps. I smiled at his creativity. He put the strap around me and put two shivs in the back that would be easy for me to grab. He also put two in the front.

"Four shivs? That's it?" I asked him. He smiled and shrugged. I looked inside of his drawer again and I saw something that would work great.

"You got any guns in here." He started looking at all of his drawers until he finally came across one that had a bunch of guns in proper places. I looked at it and I chose one that would be a good size for me and one that wouldn't kick too much. I put on a silver strap around my waist. It was pretty loose, but it wouldn't go farther down than my hips. I put a gun on one the left side, easy access for my right hand. Riddick nodded and we walked into the kitchen. I hate guns, they're no fun, but this was mostly for show.

"I like the shoes."

"Shut the fuck up." I muttered.

"I'm serious. They look good on you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you run in them?" He asked me.

"If I have to then yeah, probably. If anything, I can just slide them off and then I can run." He nodded.

We talked a little bit more until that same guy, Lord Vaako, came to the door and knocked. I opened the door. He bowed, kissed my hand and said "My Lady" again. He looked at me up and down and was about to say something when Riddick came to the door, swinging it open wider. I closed my eyes… here we go.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked. He wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me against him. I forced a smile, restraining myself from pushing him off.

"Lord Marshall will see you." He told him in a tight, controlled voice. He looked at me again and smiled. He looked back up at Riddick and turned. We followed him.

"You didn't have to do that." I barely said, knowing that he'd hear it.

"Yeah, I did. He likes you."

"I can handle myself, thank you."

"No, you can't. I'm not gonna let this ass hole-"

"Shut up, Riddick." I said. I walked a little faster, getting closer to Lord Vaako.

I felt Riddick's eyes on me as I walked ahead of him. He knew where we were going, and I knew that he was making sure Vaako didn't try anything.

"So, Lord Vaako," I began.

"Please, call me Travis." He said. I nodded.

"So, Travis. What's your… rank in the… army?"

"It's a squadron," Travis laughed. "And I'm a … I guess you call it a general."

"As a general you…."

"I basically tell everyone what to do." He said. I smiled.

"Lord Vaako." Said a woman. My head snapped from Travis's face to that slutty woman's face from the throne room.

"Dame Vaako. I'd like to introduce you to the Lord Marshall's guests." The bitch looked pissed.

"Hello." She said tightly. She looked at Vaako and walked off before he could tell her our names.

"Dame Vaako?" I asked Travis, curious.

"Yes, she's my wife."

"Oh," I replied, "Any children?"

"Necromongers aren't able to have children." Vaako explained to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Vaako told me. I looked at him, not understanding. He continued, trying to explain to me. "Necromongers are meant to go from world to world in the universe, spreading the word of the Underverse. The Lord Marshall orders those who do not follow us to death."

"It sounds cruel to me." I sort of snapped.

"I suppose it does sound cruel, I would explain it further but we have reached our destination."

"Maybe you can tell me later, when you don't have to boss everyone in your squadron around." I smiled warmly at him. He kissed my hand, I heard Riddick grind his teeth together. I smiled wider.

"My Lady," He said again.

"Please, call me Jack."

"Jack, until next time." He said. He opened the door, Riddick and I walked in. I heard the sound of the door closing and Travis' boots against the floor of the ship.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same." Riddick grimaced.

"Thank-you, Lord Marshall." I was trying to be nicer to him, maybe I'd be able to not kill him.

"I see that you've added some… accessories to your outfit. And you, Riddick, have failed to finish your ensemble."

Riddick ignored his comment and got down to business. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I was hoping to make a proposition." The Lord Marshall began. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like this, but what could I do? I raised my eyebrows at him. Lord Marshall looked at Riddick, obviously wanting to talk to a man.

"I'd like to ask that you two join us." Lord Marshall began. I opened my mouth to speak, but Riddick got to it first.

"Fuck. No." Those two words came out as a growl. Riddick meant that he wouldn't be turned and I knew that there was no way that I was going to become a Necromonger and kill a bunch of innocent people… innocent children.

"I'm not converting into a Necromonger."

"Tell me, child," Lord Marshall turned to me. He was older than me, but he didn't have to call me child. "What religion do you follow?"

"I don't follow any religion."

"And you, Mr. Riddick. Who do you pray to and obey?"

"I don't pray to nothin' and I don't obey shit." Riddick informed the man.

"I didn't think so." Lord Marshall spoke to us. "I think that you, Riddick, can lead something larger than a squadran into battle and I think that you can kill what you're meant to kill." I had to hold back a laugh when he said that.

Riddick can't take orders from anybody. And he's not gonna go off and lead someone else in a battle.

"And you," Lord Marshall turned to me, "You would have your own team for strategy and course selection and planetary take over." Lord Marshall tried to convince me of becoming a Necromonger.

"Neither of us will convert, we will not have the mark of the Necromonger on our skin and I won't wear this shit every day. I can't fight in it." Riddick replied.

"Very well, I suppose we can make a compromise." Lord Marshall stood up from where he sat with us on a bar stool. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. He threw one at Riddick, who was looking at me. Riddick easily caught it. Then, as if instinct took over, my hand went up and something was caught. I didn't tell my body to pick my hand up. And I barely even saw Lord Marshall throw the apple to me.

"You don't have to become a Necromonger. You don't have to bear the mark, you can still be one of us though, and you can still lead."

"No." Riddick answered him, closing the subject.

"Wait a second." I put my hand on Riddick's arm. I was starting to think about this. It will be a perfect way to kill Lord Marshall. We gain his trust and then we can easily slice his throat. It's perfect.

"Yes?" Lord Marshall asked, hope in his voice, but his eyes were still black.

"I'll do it. I'll help strategize, but no killing. I will not allow any killing. This will be peaceful." I said. Lord Marshall had doubt on his face when I said that. I wouldn't lead anything that would help the Necromongers. I would make them stay on this planet for as long as I possibly could. I can't leave the ship with all of my belongings in it in that desert miles away. I couldn't.

"Very good. And you, Riddick?"

"I'll think about it." He replied.

"I trust that you can find your own way back to your quarters?"

"Yea, thank you." I stood up, biting into the apple and I walked out of the door. Riddick led me to our 'house' where he opened the door and closed it behind me.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked me.


	10. Strategy

_Chapter Ten:_

_Strategy_

"Do you want to kill the Lord Marshall or not?" I asked him. He smiled at me, impressed. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, you're learning." He told me. I looked at him, blankly. "I'm obviously the muscle to him. You're supposed to have the brain. We gain his trust and I kill him. Then we leave."

"Really? And how long have you known that?"

"Since we visited him the first time." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm changing."

"So am I." I told him, heading for my closet. Riddick caught my arm and swung me around so that I was facing him. He looked at me up and then down and then shook his head.

"No, you're not changing."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get more respect around here."

"No, I won't. I'll look like some sleazebag."

"With a gun and a bunch of shivs."

"It's not functional."

"It stretches doesn't it? You can run in it can't you? You can fight can't you?"

"I'm not getting out of this one am I?" I asked him. He shook his head and headed for his closet. He closed the door behind him. I threw the apple core away and got some water.

"How come you get to change?" I asked, he didn't answer.

Finally, he came out of his closet with his shivs expertly hidden and his regular clothes on. "Because I said so."

"But that's not fair."

"I look stupid wearing that shit."

"So what? I look stupid in this get up."

"No, you look sexy. And that's what we need." I was stunned that he said that.. I shook my head and went to the living room.

"Are we gonna train?" Riddick asked me about an hour later. I spent that time looking over all of their systems. Riddick made sure that everything was secure.

"Fine, we might as well." I told him. It was already almost lunch time. We spent most of the night getting in the ship, then the small fight that we had, the room and the talking. That pretty much took up the whole night. After that, we had to come back to this room and change and then go back and talk to the Lord Marshall. Then, we came back here.

Between Riddick and I, we were able to make enough space in our living quarters to make a small place for sparring.

"Let's focus on combos. The in-attack combos you've gotten really good at, but the hold-combos need a little more work.

"You need to work more on getting out of the hold and then immediately going into attack, not stalling. If you're in a choke-hold, get you're breath as you turn and hit, as you kick, as you jump, do you understand?" I nodded my head. It wouldn't be easy doing this in these heals and this dress, but I'd have to try.

We started out doing in-attack combos that led to one of us being in a hold. Most of the time, I was the one in the hold. Getting out of the hold is the hardest part of most of the hold-combos. It depends. If you have excruciating pain in your arm or hand or leg, then it's harder to hurt someone with that limb, and if you're being choked then it's hard to not stop, get a few breaths and then continue.

We practiced until two-thirty, when I decided that I needed to eat and come up with some type of strategy plan as to why I needed to stay here.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I probably shouldn't have been so surprised to find out that Jack had been thinking long term. Lord Marshall would probably try to make it come out that I was smarter and more strategy orientated than Jack.

I'm supposed to be the big stupid muscle that goes off into war and listens to what he's told, kill whoever is supposed to be killed and let live who was supposed to live. Well wrong.

I don't kill anybody unless I want to. I don't take orders from anybody; at least I try not to. Jack's a whole other story.

As we sat through breakfast with Lord Marshall, I wasn't sure how Jack would handle things. I didn't know if she would explode and tell him that he was a monster. Then, when he proposed us being turned into Necromongers shortly after breakfast, she handled it better than I thought. She doesn't stop surprising me.

We sparred a little, after checking everything there was to check in those rooms. It went well. She learned a few things, caught on to a couple of things that I hadn't even meant to do and she even caught me off guard twice.

After the spar, she ate some food and sat and thought. Her face had that expression on it, it looked blank like she wasn't thinking about anything, like she had zoned out. Her eyes became far away and distant, the light in them disappeared. And when she discovered something, those beautiful green eyes of her light up.

It was five o' clock when I saw her eyes light up. She jumped up from where she was sitting on a bar stool. I turned the com-unit off and turned to her. She smiled at me and then shook her head at me.

"Are you gonna tell me?" I asked her when she flopped down on a couch. She smiled at me. "C'mon Jack, we're a team. The warrior and the brains."

"You're better at this than me."

"I don't wanna be left in the dark."  
"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" She asked me, teasing. She reached for the remote on the table beside her and in front of me. I snatched it out of her hands.

"I _am_ the dark, Jack," I smiled at her. "How can I be afraid of it? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Why would I be afraid of the dark? You're there." She said. She shrugged her shoulders and then continued. "I wanna see the planet. I wanna look at Helium Prime in a transport that my trusted warrior will be driving. Stay away from our ship, though."

"How are you gonna convince the prick?" I asked her.

"Easy. It's part of my strategy. I wanna look at the destruction that they did. Assess it and convince him of some better strategy that would save more lives." She told me. She reached for the remote, but her head snapped up when she finally heard the Butler's approaching foot steps. Two steps later and he was knocking on the door. Impressive.

Jack stood up and walked to the door, I was on her right. She reached out for the door handle, but I grabbed it first. I opened it up.

"Hello." The Butler spoke to us. He was pushing along a trolley with two giant lids on it. "Dinner."

I sniffed the air. It smelled like cooked meet with potatoes and gravy. I thought I smelled some green beans in there too. It smelled like chicken… grilled.

I opened the door a little bit more. Jack grabbed the lid and took it off, she picked up her plate. I did the same and turned around, closing the door with my foot.

I was right about the food. It was baked chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy with a small portion of green beans.

"Necromongers must like their meat." Jack said as she sat down at the bar. I smiled immediately. It took her a half second before she realized what she said. "You know what I mean! Pervert."

"I didn't say anything. You were the one who realized what you had said." I told her. She smiled and then dug into her potatoes.

Jack's Point

Of View

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. It smelled so delicious. I turned my head and saw that Riddick had already gotten out of bed. I pushed the covers aside, revealing my very small night gown. It went to about my mid-thigh; it had thin spaghetti straps that held the gown in place. It was lace around the edges and it was a light pink. I didn't think that the Necromongers liked pink very much. It was mostly black and brown and grey around here.

I ignored the thought of a robe and opened the door. The smell wafted in, making my mouth water and my eyes close. When I reopened my eyes I came face to face with three men.

One of the men I knew very well, he was sitting at the head of the dining table meant for six. He was bald, wore welding goggles and he had a small hint of a smile. He went back to eating his bacon and omelet.

Another man sat to his left, he had turned around in his chair to look at me. He wore the Necromonger leader armor and he smiled warmly. He dropped his scrutinizing gaze from me and turned and began to eat again.

The other man however, he looked at me longer. His eyes were warm and hungry for something other than his food. He ran his eyes up and down my body, appraising it. He smiled a little. I heard Riddick growl and Travis stopped smiling. He instantly looked down.

"My Lady, I apologize."

"I told you, please, call me Jack. And _I_ apologize. I didn't know that we had guests. Riddick, you should have woken me. We could have saved our guests the sight of me in my gown. Excuse me while I change into something more appropriate." I told them. I smiled one last time at them, who looked up at me when I spoke. I saw the humor in Riddick's face. The shape of his cheek's and the way his mouth was set in a forced line.

"She's used to waking up and not having to dress right away without first having breakfast." Riddick lied to the Lord Marshall and Travis.

I quickly went into my closet and pulled on a dress that was, like everything else in here, form fitting. The neckline of my dress stopped between my boobs where they ended. The neckline started at my shoulders and cut halfway to my nipples. It stopped a little bit higher than my knee. From my shoulder, a very thin piece of material ran down my back and connected to the backside of my dress just above my ass. My boobs were extremely revealing and my dress was totally too small. It was a light brown. I strapped on my gun belt and my shiv belt, I secured more shivs to it and then I slid into my shoes. My feet were still sore from yesterday.

It a total of a half minute to get dressed. I stepped out of my closet, through the bedroom door and into the dining room where the three boys looked up from their food once again. Travis and Lord Marshall stood, Riddick quickly followed suit.

"Jack, it's so nice to see you again." Lord Marshall said. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand, kissing it. I walked over to Riddick and he kissed me on my cheek while smirking. Lastly, I stepped over to Travis. He held his hand out and I put mine in it. He kissed the top of it like Lord Marshall did. His kiss was a lot more… appealing to me than Lord Marshall's had been.

I smiled at all of them and then went into the kitchen where I too got a plate of food. I joined the boys at the table, sitting directly across from Riddick, and the farthest from the others. They all sat, finally, when I did.

"You look beautiful." Travis complimented me. I heard a low growl coming from Riddick's throat, but I didn't think that Travis heard him.

"Yes she does, doesn't she?" Riddick asked.

"Thank you both." I said. I grabbed a fork and dug into my omelet. Riddick did the same, but Lord Marshall and Travis looked at me like I was forgetting something. "Yes?"  
"Jack," Lord Marshall began. "It is customary that women eat only after the men have all taken at least one bite of their food."

"I'm not Necromonger nor do I wish to become Necromonger. Consider me an exception." I told them, resisting the urge to curse him out. Lord Marshall smiled at me and then began eating again. Travis was a little more hesitant in picking up his own fork and eating. Eventually, he did.

The boys seemed to be silent for some reason, none of them talking.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

"No." Lord Vaako said quickly. I looked over at Riddick, he shrugged his shoulders. He was finished eating and watching them eat. I noticed that I was more than twice as done with my food than them. I raised my eye brows at Lord Marshall.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I forget that you're going to be a strategy adviser. Another custom that men don't speak about war and plans with women around." Lord Marshall once again explained.

"Well now that I'm here and everyone realizes that I can be treated just like one of the guys, then let's get to it."

"To what?" Lord Marshall asked.

I looked at Riddick and smiled. "I have a request to make. It's something that I think would be quite nice. You can see both mine and Riddick's skills at the same time."

"Go on." Lord Marshall urged after I took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"I would like to have you, Lord Vaako, and Riddick accompany me as we fly over Christaphene Prime." I seggusted.

"That sounds like a good idea. As soon as I have an opening in my day we'll go." Lord Marshall said.

"There is much to be done, My Lord." Vaako said to him.

"That can wait. I'm sure that the time we take going around New Mecca will be greatly rewarded with the time that we will save on taking over the next planet. Am I right, Mrs. Riddick?" Lord Marshall said.

"Of course." I told him, I smiled and I finished up my food, listening to them talk about war stories and their next solar system. The way that they plan on attacking and the Necromonger conversion process.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two boys said that they had to go.

"Lord Marshall?" Riddick asked.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Is there a gym and a place to spar here on Necropolis?" He asked him.

"Of course there is." Lord Marshall smiled approvingly at Riddick; I tried not to notice that Travis was staring at me. Lord Marshall explained to Riddick where it was and when the best time to spar was and the less crowded times were.

"My lady." Lord Marshall turned to me. He kissed my hand then left, hurrying off down the hall to attend to more planning, I'm sure. Vaako turned to me and kissed my hand, looking at my face through his lashes as he did so. I smiled at him.

"Thank-you, Jack for your company this morning." He told me. I nodded at him and smiled warmly. He smiled back and then left.

"You really do need stop fucking with that Necros head." Riddick said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"He likes you way too much and you're just making it worse for him. It'll be worse on you too." He told me.

"Cut the shit Riddick." I told him. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, ate the last of the bacon and then drank some water.

"Let's get going." I said. He smiled, knowing exactly what I meant.

Riddick walked into the gym wearing his usual cargo pants and tank top. I followed behind him, wearing the dress that I had put on that morning, the shivs and the gun. I stood behind Riddick, his huge muscles and tall form hid me from the rest of the guys in the room.

I could smell the sweat as I stood in the room. Men were pumping iron, doing some sparring and talking to each other.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard one Necro say when Riddick came in the gym. I could feel the tension, the feeling of wanting a fight.

"He's Riddick." Said a male voice that I recognized. Travis….

"He isn't a Necro." The other man replied, they still had no idea that I was in the room.

"I'm a fucking exception." Riddick said. There was silence in the room as the rest of the Necros looked at Riddick and stared, not knowing what to say. I sighed and stepped from behind Riddick.

"Let's go." I said to Riddick, an evil smile spread across my face. Riddick nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

We went to the sparring area; Necromongers were standing in the center of it, starring at us. Their faces were partly hidden from their helmets, but their eyes seemed to hate us and their sweat smelled horrible.

"Are you gonna move, or do I have to move you for you?" I asked the dumb Necromongers in the ring. They quickly recovered and then they gave us a look that I wasn't quite sure, but I'm pretty sure it meant 'Fuck off'.

In a flash, Riddick was in the ring and he had the two of them out of the ring.

"She said get out of the spar ring." Riddick told them.

"You took all the fun." I accused. He smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon, hurry up and stretch." Riddick told me. He reached down and pulled me up into the ring. He set me down a little rough and I almost fell from the heels.

"I hate these mother fucking things. I'm taking them off."

"Will you take them off in a fight?"

"If I don't, then they'll be shoved in the nearest asshole's gut." I told him. He smiled.

"Leave them on; you need to learn to fight in all footwear." I nodded at his instructions and I started to stretch as best as I could, considering the dress.

"Riddick, all of these people are staring at us." I said so lowly that only Riddick could hear me.

"So?"

"I'm in a dress."

"So?" He said again. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him, ready for anything that he could throw at me before he answered my question.

"Let's see what you got. No holding back." He said. I smiled an evil smile, in return, Riddick got serious. I saw his face morph into his gently fighting stance. He wouldn't kill me, but he'd get damn near close.

I started to move off to the side as Riddick backed away from me. I pulled my dress up a little bit, making sure that it wouldn't rip if I did anything. Riddick's lips twitched.

I did a nice cartwheel followed by a back-hand-spring and ending it with a move that spun my feet. It was meant to hit him in the head, but he saw it coming and easily side-stepped it. I knew he would. I landed on my stomach, palms down to break the fall. I stood up, prepared to defend myself. Riddick's hands were ready; I saw the muscles in his arms start to get impatient. I moved back and we started to circle each other, each of us ready for the other to attack. Riddick taught me not to attack first, I broke that rule once and I wasn't going to do it again.

Riddick came at me; he faked a punch to my right cheek and got me in my gut. I bent over a little as I heard some gasps from the crowd of Necromongers that gathered around the sparring ring. I stood up just as Riddick started to kick me. I fell to the floor, avoiding the kick. I stood up and my anger flooded through me. I kicked Riddick in the shivs, he didn't even flinch. He actually smiled a little.

"Don't let your anger take over." Riddick corrected me.

"Shut the fuck up, Riddick. I know." I snapped at him. His eye brows raised and I pursed my lips. I punched him in his jaw, he let that one hit him on purpose. "Ass hole."

He tried to punch me again but I knocked it out of the way with my forearm at the same time that he knocked the foot away that I was prepared to use to kick him in his stomach. I backed up against the ring ropes. He followed. I moved off to the side, getting away from him, but he followed me.

I reached behind me for my shiv; Riddick was only a step away. He saw me reach and he moved forward, covering the gap quickly. He grabbed a knife from behind him and in a lightning fast movement he had it pressed it against my stomach.

"Dead." Riddick whispered to me, a smile forming on his lips. I felt the tip of my skin break from his shiv. He had barely touched my skin and it had cut through the material of my dress and cut my skin.

I pressed my stomach against his shiv, the knife going deeper into my stomach and the blood running down my stomach and down my legs.

"Hey man, you're gonna hurt her." One guy said.

"_So_?" Riddick and I both said at the same time, breaking eye contact for just a second to look at the guy before we stared back at each other.

"You gonna treat your girl that way?" One guy asked. This time, we didn't break eye contact.

"Yeah." We said in unison, again.

"He can treat me whatever way he wants," I told the Necromonger. "He just has to be prepared to handle the shit that's thrown back into his face."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Another Necro asked.

"No." We both said again.

"I can smell you." He whispered. He pulled his knife back when I went to far forward for his liking. "C'mon."

I got out of the ring with Riddick, jumping over the ropes that went around the sides. I fell to the ground perfectly.

"Fucking asshole to his woman." I heard the mutters of one Necromonger.

"You got a fuckin' problem with the way he treats me?" I practically yelled at the Necromonger who muttered it. I saw Travis out of the corner of my eyes staring at me. He was standing back, out of the way, against the far wall. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Jack." Riddick warned. I looked back at Riddick, pissed off. He shook his head. I turned back to the Necromonger. He looked pissed at my question and he even looked like he wanted to hit me.

"He started it." I told him.

"C'mere." He sat down on the side of the ring and motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed loudly and walked over to Riddick who looked very relaxed, but I could tell that he was pissed.

My back was facing the Necromongers when Riddick lifted my dress up. I was able to catch my dress before he got it above my breasts and off my shoulders. He shrugged and then looked at the cut on my stomach. I felt the eyes of the Necromongers on me.

Since the Necromongers weren't too civilized when it came to women's clothes, I had on a thong. I wasn't self-conscious about my ass being shown to about thirty-five Necromongers plus Lord Vaako. I was more self-conscious that Riddick was looking at me like that. It didn't hurt; I could barely tell that it was there.

"Do you have any stitches, Vaako?" Riddick asked the Necromonger. I heard a few groans from the Necros and I sensed some disappointment that Riddick singled out Vaako.

"Here." Vaako handed Riddick a small box. Riddick opened it up and started shuffling through everything in there, looking for something. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Riddick's just over reacting as always."

"Actually, it's a pretty bad cut. Have you seen it yet?"

"No."

"You should look at it." Travis told me. I shrugged and looked down at my belly. It _was_ a pretty bad cut, but I had worse when I got shot when I was only 12.

"It's not that bad. Not too deep. I've had worse." I informed Travis of this information and his eyes widened.

"Damn girl, where the fuck have you been?" He asked me.

"She's been to hell and back." Riddick said, breaking up our conversation. "There's no painkillers here so you'll have to deal with the needle. There's no booze either like-"

"Yes, Riddick, I remember. Thank-you. I'll be fine." I cut him off.

"Okay." Riddick shrugged and the grabbed the needle that already had the thread in it, already ready to be used to close my skin up.

I watched as he put the needle through one side of my skin and began to sew me shut. It did hurt a little bit.

Riddick didn't say anything as he tore the end of the thread with his fingers. He looked in my eyes, searching. He was looking for any pain in them, something that told him that I wasn't turning into him, a monster. The only problem was that I didn't think he was a monster. He's perfect. And I'm turning into the person that I was meant to be, the person that my animal wants to be more than anything else. He could see her, that animal. It was in my eyes. He knew that.

I watched as he shook his head a fraction of an inch. We had been looking at each other, reading each other's faces and watching as each breath went through our lungs and then out again, we watched as each muscle in our bodies tensed and then relax and then tensed again. We must have been staring at each other for five minutes before we both realized where we were.

The Necromongers were staring at us, I quickly pushed my dress down and I smiled at them.

"Shit." I said when I realized what time it was.

"We have time for a quick shower if we hurry up."

Riddick and I ran to our rooms, each of us taking a shower and then getting dressed. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table. I made sure that I had my shivs and that I had my gun.

Riddick and I both went to the door and opened it before the butler was able to knock.

"The Lord Marshall will see you in the hanger now. I will take you." The Butler looked startled that Riddick and I opened the door before he was able to knock.

I smiled and Riddick lead me into the hall. We followed the Butler down the hall, I was thinking about the ride that I was about to take, the load of bull shit that I was going to have to pull out of my ass so that I could stay on this planet.

End Chapter

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. A Flight and A Fight

Chapter Eleven:

A flight and a Fight

Riddick and I walked into the hanger. The Butler presented us to the Lord Marshall. Hope was on his face, looking for any praise at all. The Lord Marshall smiled.

"Thank-you, Drake. Leave us." Lord Marshall told the Butler. We waited until Drake left the hanger until we spoke.

"Where's Lord Vaako?" I asked.

"He's inside the ship, making sure that everything was working perfectly." The Lord Marshall said, turning to me. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. They were so empty and so fool of hate.

"Thank-you, I thought we were going to be one short this afternoon." I thanked the Necromonger, avoiding the word man or person. I don't know what to call these Necromongers.

"We should get going, honey." Riddick said to me. I smiled at him affectionately and adoringly. He put his hand on my lower back and pushed me forward gently. The Lord Marshall walked us to the ship that we would be using.

The ramp was already down, opening up the whole back compartment of the ship.

"Ladies first." Lord Marshall said politely. I didn't like being in front of him, he could shiv me easily, but I guess he was worried about _us_ shiving him. I smiled at him and walked up the ramp.

The ship was small. It could hold about 15 Necromongers in the back. There were seats lining both sides of the ship. I noticed that there wasn't a bathroom, but there wouldn't be one for a group of Necros who were about to go kill a bunch of people.

I continued to walk the length of the ship. I went to the cockpit where Travis was sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Excuse me." I said to him. He turned his head and looked at me with raised eyebrows, not understanding, I guess. "I'm sitting there." I clarified for him.

He looked behind me at Lord Marshall. He must have nodded his head because Travis stood up.

"My Lady." He said. I smiled at him. I walked around him and into the chair that was far too large for me. Riddick moved into the pilots' seat and expertly flipped some switches. I saw the Lord Marshall sit on the others side of me and I felt the presence of Travis standing behind my chair. I could feel his hands on the back of it, curling over the edges.

Seconds later, we were in the air, flying out of the open hanger. I pointed in the direction that I wanted to go, away from our ship.

"You certainly did do a number on the city." I noted to no one in particular. I watched as the ground that was only a few feet beneath me began to change from golden sand to scorched buildings and bloodied, lifeless corpses.

"It doesn't matter one way or another. The planet will be destroyed." Lord Marshall told me. I looked over at him. He was studying my face, watching as the emotions came and went. The emotions that were supposed to be there, but weren't. I hide emotions from everybody. I hate them.

"There's more than a thousand dead so far and we haven't even been out for five minutes." I told them.

"Yes, there are." Travis told me. I continued to look at the desolate ground. There wasn't one soul alive. The streets were empty, and there was still smoke ascending into the skies above.

"I think that you could have converted more than the amount that you did." I told them.

"How do you know how many we converted?" Travis asked. I smiled in response.

"Don't ask questions like that, Vaako. It's like us asking you about your secrets." I told him.

"We don't-" Travis opened his mouth to argue but the Lord Marshall silence him by raising his hand.

"Enough." Lord Marshall told his follower.

"How do we convert more people?" Lord Marshall asked me.

"By coming in peace." I told him.

"Excuse me?" Lord Marshall said.

"Send a scouting party of Necromongers to chant about how great the Necromongers are, about your life style, the never ending happiness all that shit. Then, the one's who want to convert, take them back. The one's who don't then come here with your destroying party and gather as many as you can, attack only those who attack back. Chant to them again, this time let it be the Lord Marshall. Let them see what you are, what you're capable of. If they still don't want to join then kill them." I told the Necros, looking down at the lifeless streets.

"Turn around." I told Riddick. "We're going back."

"You sure?" Riddick asked me, looking into my eyes, not faltering with his controls one bit. I looked back into his goggles, where his eyes are supposed to be. "Okay."

I didn't have to speak to him. He knew what I was feeling, what I was thinking and what I wanted more than anything. He knew that I was struggling to keep it together, struggling to keep from slicing the Lord Marshall's throat right here.

I wanted blood on my hands. I wanted to hit something over and over again. I wanted to yell and scream. I wanted what I was feeling inside of me to be felt on the bodies of others. I want to see the pain and fury inside of me to be able to seen by bruises and slashes.

We arrived at Necropolis a few minutes later, Riddick wanted to take me back to the room. Maybe I'd beat up the Butler or something. I don't know. I had to attack someone, I had to kill someone. I had to feel the blood of Necromonger between my fingers; I wanted to see it on my shiv….

I walked as quickly as I could back to Riddick's and mine room.

"Son of a bitch." I said flatly when the door was closed.

"Jack." Riddick said, I ignored him.

"All those bodies."

"How is it different than me?" He asked me. My head snapped up then, I looked at him. I knew that my eyes said everything in them before I even said them.

"Riddick, you're different. Sure, you've killed women, children, babies, you've fucked a whore and then killed her. You've also killed mercs, police, government agents, and people who want you locked up, caged like an animal."

"I am an animal, Jack!" He roared.

"So am I!"  
"You're different. You don't kill people without thinking twice about it."

"You don't know that." I told him. I was him, I didn't think twice about anything when it came to a shiv in my hand and a guy who needed some attitude adjustments. I'm not afraid to kill someone.

"Jack, you weren't born to kill like me."

"I'm Furian just like you, stupid ass."  
"That don't mean jack shit and you know it!"

"I want this! My animal wants this! My animal wants blood on her hands, she wants to rip out the hearts everyone who has ever hurt her, everyone who has ever tried to fuck her, tried to rape her, and those who did do that. She wants out of her cage, Riddick! Just like yours wants a longer leash."

"I don't want you becoming me."  
"I do." I told him. I stalked off before he could say anything else. He didn't try to grab for me, knowing that it would end in a fight and a broken nose or two.

I went into the bathroom and stripped until I was naked. I turned on the water in the shower as hot as I could take it.

I jumped in the shower and I stood under the spray that felt so good. I put my hand on the wall, looking down at the floor of the shower and I thought. I stayed like that for a long time before I started to wash my hair and my body.

Riddick's Point

Of View

When we were flying and I saw her face, I knew that something was wrong. When she told me to turn around and I looked into her eyes, I knew what was wrong. She didn't want to be around these Necromongers who killed millions of innocent people and her fellow criminals and murderers. She was going to slaughter her precious fucking Travis and then she was gonna get killed by the Lord Marshall.

She needed away from them.

I understand her more than anybody ever will. More than her mother who was a fucking drunk and beat her when she didn't do what she was told, her father was a pussy lover and raped her all the fucking time. I still love the look on his face when he realized that he was gonna die. I had fun toying with him. Cutting off his balls, his dick, slowly. Watching as he wiggled in pain and screamed in agony. I only regret not skinning his _whole_ body before he died. I guess I wasn't fast enough.

As for her mother, she died a few years after Jack finally got the balls to run away. Or maybe it was her animal that came to life and wanted out. Either way, Jack left that shit hole at nine and went from station to station, planet to planet. Until she came across the Hunter Gratzner… and me.

I smiled when I remembered Jack's face, all in love with a murderer, thinking that he was some superhero out of a comic book. I knew something wasn't right when I first saw her, I knew she had an animal in her. An animal that had killed before, an animal that was still innocent and still growing. I didn't want her to become me, and now she's living with me, and killing right beside me. But I don't regret it.

I heard the water turn off, and I could smell Jack. She was clean, not sweaty and she wasn't bleeding. I like the smell of her blood, and I like the look of her covered in someone else's blood. I love it when she's sweaty from a work out or from a fight, her adrenaline coursing through her. I can smell that she loves it, that it turns her on just as much as it turns me on to watch her… or to fight along side her.

The door opened and Jack came out wearing her normal clothes, the black cargo pants and tank top. She walked by me, not looking at me, but I knew she wanted to say something, to talk to me, to gaze at me.

She flopped down onto the couch, lying out, her long legs stretching out, her hand behind her head and the other hand on a holographic remote.

It took all of my self control to not go over there and kiss her sweet lips, they tasted so perfectly. My animal growled, I thought about something else.

Jack's Point

Of View

I just laid down on the couch and started looking for something to watch when there was a knock on the goddamned door.

I didn't bother to get up, I was comfortable and I wanted to relax a little bit. I had my shivs with me and I was ready for a fight. I wanted to kill someone… or something.

"The Lord Marshall requests your and your ladies presence in the thrown room." Said the Butler. I sighed. "It is requested that the two of you dress formally, but it's not permitted."

"Thank-you." Riddick said to him. "We'll be right down." Before the Butler could say anything else, Riddick closed the door in his face.

"Tonight." Riddick said to me. I sat up and looked at him over the top of the couch.

"You serious?"

"Jack, I don't want you getting hurt." He told me.

"Who said I was gonna get hurt?" I asked him. "Besides, if I'm hurt then I can't kill him."

"Is it really gonna be like that?"

"Life's a competition, Riddick."

"At least I taught you something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you not to run into a suicide mission."

"You're not saying the whole thing. You said. 'Don't go runnin into a place you know you're gonna die unless you have a fucking killing machine.'"

"Killing machine?"

"I'm taking about my shivs." I said to him. He put on a sad face, but I knew he wasn't sad. "And you."

"I still don't want you going down there and getting yourself hurt over this shit."

"I don't give a shit what you want."

"You're a fucking stubborn bitch."

"And?" I asked. I vaulted over the couch, smiling and ready for a fight. "I should get some more shivs if we're gonna do this."

"You are fucking impossible." Riddick told me. I shrugged and I walked into Riddick's closet. I found his shiv drawer. I grabbed two more shivs, the one's that fit my hand perfectly.

"I'm getting these two after this shit is over."

"They were meant for you in the first place…" Riddick said. I passed him three shivs that he always kept on him in case of a fight. He smiled and shook his head. I closed the knife drawer and turned to leave. Riddick grabbed my waist and turned me to the side. He opened up his gun drawer.

"I hate guns, you know that. There's no fun in it."

"This isn't about fun, this is about getting the shit done so that we can get out of this place and go have fun." He said. I didn't want to know what the 'fun' implied. Actually, I kinda did.

"But this _is_ fun."

"Choose something before I choose for you." He told me. He was serious. He wouldn't let me leave unless I chose something.

"Might as well choose something fun… and maybe more than one." I told him. I looked at the collection in front of me. I shook my head. This was absolutely stupid.

"There's no good guns here." I told him. He closed that door and opened up the bottom drawer. "You hid the good ones!"

"They're the ones that you would've grabbed. Try not to take the highest gauge."

"I want those two." I pointed to two guns that were small enough to fit in my pockets. I put one in each pocket and then I turned to lave. "What now?"  
"You forgot bullets."  
"Damn, almost." I said to him. I grabbed a box of bullets and loaded each of the pistols. "And you don't get to have a gun…" I mumbled under my breath.

"I don't need one."

"I'm not even going to comment. Let's go. I wanna open up a can of whoop ass and start killing some Necros." I said.

The two of us left the closet, went into the main room and then we went outside of our bedroom door. There were two Necros there.

"We're here to guide you. You're late."  
"We were having a little bit of fun." Riddick said. He winked at the two of them and then they smiled, they nodded and understood.

"We should probably get going."

End Chapter

I hope that you guys liked it!

It was short compared to my last chapter,

But that's why I made it short.

Reviews are always good,

It's the only way to improve my writing skills.


	12. The Fight is On

Chapter Twelve:

The Fight is on

The throne room was filled with Necromongers. On the balcony's there were Necromongers, the floor was Necromongers, everyone was Necromongers.

We walked into the room, the Lord Marshall was talking about the conquering of yet another planet. We were escorted to the front of the room, apart from the rest of the crowd.

"We have two new people among us. Very special. They have chosen to not convert, and who are we to force people into our religion?" The Lord Marshall said, talking about us, motioning to us. Murmurs spread through the crowd and they didn't settle down until the Lord Marshall motioned with his hands.

"As I said, we have two new people. They are very important to me. Riddick and Jack. Riddick will be our new general, in charge of an army that is being created now to make it faster and easier to take over worlds.

"Jack will be in charge of all strategic measures. We will stay on this planet until she has come up with a whole new strategy guide. A whole new way to take over planets. She has already spoken to me about some of her ideas. And I think that they are good ideas.

"I hope that you all agree to my decision to allow these two human people to stay with us, and to help us covert every last human in this universe." The Lord Marshall said. The crowd broke out into cheers and a smile spread over the Lord Marshall's face.

The cheers continued, the clapping and the whistling of the Necromongers. I didn't understand what they were cheering about. The Lord Marshall sat down in his throne and motioned with his hand for someone to come over to him. It was Lord Vaako.

Travis nodded his head and said something back to the Lord Marshall.

"When?" I asked Riddick.

"Not yet."

"_When_?"

"You'll know." I smiled at him and then I hugged him.

"My lady?" Lord Vaako asked me. I turned to him.

"Yes, Travis?"

"The Lord Marshall would like to speak with you." I looked over at the Lord Marshall, a friendly smile on his face. His eyes said something else.

"Of course." I said to him. We walked a little ways away before he spoke again.

"I don't like the Lord Marshall. I know that you don't too. I want to help you and Riddick kill him." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I don't know when it will happen, but it will happen tonight. When will be the best time?" I asked, we were walking slowly, looking into each other's eyes. I caught a glimpse of Riddick out of the corner of my eye. He knew what we were talking about.

"He's going to talk to you, about what I do not know. Then, he will tell the people who had plans for dinner or who were not interested in eating with him to please leave. Most of the Necros will leave. He will begin to talk to those who stayed, mostly men. Then will be your chance."

"Thank-you about this."

"You are so beautiful, Jack." He told me. We were at the Lord Marshall.

"Thank-you, again." I told him. He smiled and kissed my hand, he walked back to Riddick so that they could talk.

"I hope that you're enjoying yourself." The Lord Marshall said to me.

"The Necropolis is a wonderful place, and I am happy to of come here. I might even join the Necromongers myself."

"That is something good to hear. I was going to ask you to stay for dinner when I dismiss those that do not wish to be there. You're husband is also invited."

"I would be honored to stay." I said, smiling.

"Good, go tell Riddick, I'll announce it."

I walked away from him, back to Riddick. The Lord Vaako and Riddick were talking up a storm, smiling and laughing. It was all fake though, I could tell. His smile wasn't real, his laugh didn't have that Riddick about it.

"We're going to spend dinner with Lord Marshall." I told Riddick, a smile on my face.

"Great." Riddick replied, returning the smile.

"My fellow Necromongers!" Lord Marshall began to speak. "It is time for dinner. Those who will be joining me for dinner then please proceed to the dining hall. As for those who have already made plans for dinner, please proceed with them. I wouldn't want to intervene." People began to leave the Throne Room, leaving for the dining hall or going back to their quarters.

Riddick and I shuffled into the dining hall, Travis following close behind us. There seemed to be assigned seats because everyone sat in a place that had empty seats next to it. The Necromongers all stood when the Lord Marshall entered the room.

"To another victory." He said. He picked up his wine glass and drank out of it; the other Necros did the same. "Please, sit."

Everyone sat down and Riddick and I went to the only open spot available, next to the Lord Marshall. Riddick sat closest to him, and I sat on the other side.

I wasn't _supposed_ to kill him, I had to remember that. But that didn't mean that I couldn't _help_ kill him. Riddick saw my face and I saw his. A conversation seemed to pass between the two of us on his face and in my eyes.

"The two of you have a great gift." I heard the Lord Marshall say. I cut my eyes to him to see if he was talking about Riddick and I. He was.

"It's not a gift." Riddick told him.

"Then what is it?" Dame Vaako asked Riddick. I recognized her from the hall. She was seated next to her husband, Vaako, across from me. I smiled at her.

"It's what two people can do if they really know each other. It's not practice, it's not a gift and anyone can do it if they know the other person as well as Riddick and I know each other." I answered her.

"But we hardly know each other's secrets." Riddick said to her.

"Yes, that's true. But secrets are secrets. They're meant to be buried and never dug up." I told him. Another conversation passed between us and I felt Dame Vaako's eyes on us. It was more of an argument I think. He wanted me to tell him my secrets, but I wouldn't, not until he tells me his. I heard Travis clear his throat. I snapped my head up.

"Bring in the food." Lord Marshall said to no one in particular. Through a door at the far end of the hall, butlers came into the room. There was one for every Necromonger here, and then there were two for Riddick and me.

"Thank-you." I said to the Necro who put a plate in front of me with a lid on top of it. Great, another surprise.

"Let us feast knowing that we are the greatest race in this verse. Let us feast knowing that no army could destroy us or me." Lord Marshall said.

"Let us feast." All the Necros said in unison. I guess that was said every time a planet is conquered.

I was impatient while I waited for the ass kicking to start. I was hoping that before he even finished his speech, Riddick would be on him. But he wasn't.

We pulled the top off of our plates and revealed a very meaty dinner. I guess that they don't especially like veggies or fruit.

The butlers left the room. The Lord Marshall watched as the door closed. When the door was successfully shut, both Travis- who was on his left- and Riddick- who was on his right- jumped out of their chairs and leapt towards Lord Marshall.

I stood up and easily cut the throat of the Necromonger beside me; before he hit the floor I had moved on to the next Necromonger and cut _his_ throat. I had gotten two Necromongers out of at least 30.

By the time the second Necromonger fell forward, his head in his plate, the rest of the Necromonger's realized what was happening.

I noticed that the Lord Marshall and Riddick were now fighting hand in hand while Travis was holding off a high ranked Necromonger. Dame Vaako smiled; she grabbed a pointy dagger from her upper thigh and flung it at a Necro that was coming up behind her husband, ready to kill him. At least we had another Necro on our side.

I was caught off guard with a punch to my jaw. It was a sloppy punch, he must not be used to hitting girls, or he just doesn't know how to punch.

Instead of shiving him right away, I showed him what a real punch was. The next Necromonger in line was a little bit more aggressive. He had this mean expression and he was holding a weapon. He smiled big, a piece of meat stuck between his teeth.

I kicked him in the gut, and then ducked. I felt the air around me swoosh with the powerful swing of his triple headed, two handed axe that most Necromongers with a high ranking carry. I guess this guy was also a general. I heard a grunting from behind me and I saw that Travis was having trouble with another Necromonger.

I easily stuck my shiv into my own Necromongers stomach and then his throat. I moved to the side and he fell where I was just moments before. I bent down and retrieved the knife that was sticking out of his back. I flung it across the table and it hit the Necromonger that was fighting Travis in the back, he keeled over and Travis nodded at me. I saw that Dame Vaako was fighting the other women easily, cutting them up with her small, pointy dagger.

Two Necromongers can at me, their war hammers in their hands. They brought their hammers up and then swung down, I moved back and it barely missed me. I hadn't realized that there was a Necromonger behind me. He grabbed me around my neck in a head lock. It was hard for me to breathe, but I could hold my breath for a long time. The two Necromongers came forward, a smile spread across their face.

I used the Necromonger's body as leverage as I kicked my feet off of the ground and hit the other two Necromongers in the chest with the two spikes that were in the bottom of my boots. This time, _I_ smiled. I used the spike that was in the heel of my right boot and kicked the Necromonger that had a hold of me in the crotch. He loosened his grip on me enough that I was able to squirm out of it and shiv him.

I saw the Lord Marshall punch Riddick twice in the neck. A snarl ripped through my throat as my animal became angry. She wanted the Lord Marshall dead.

I grabbed the gun that Riddick insisted on me having and I pointed it at the Lord Marshall. I pulled the trigger. Lord Marshall backed up and avoided the bullet. That gave Riddick enough time to pounce on him and attack him with a flurry of punches and shiv hits.

I picked up the shiv of a Necromonger and threw it at a butler that had just walked through the door and was about to turn around. The walls must be sound proof. Dame Vaako was having a hard time holding off a Necromonger woman. I slid across the table, grabbed the women's neck and turned it violently to the side. I felt and heard the satisfying crack of a broken neck.

"Thanks." Dame Vaako spat out. I mowed down three more women in two seconds and then I went back to Travis where he was trying to get a huge Necromonger to die.

I hit the Necromonger in his head with a plate. That got his attention long enough for Travis to hit him with his three headed axe. My already covered in blood body got sprayed with blood. I smiled.

Another Butler walked through the door and I threw a Necro knife at his throat. Another one bit the dust.

The fighting seemed to go on forever. More butlers walked through the door and the Dame Vaako killed those. She had the Butlers covered while Travis and I killed the Necromongers and Riddick worked on the Lord Marshall.

I saw that they were both getting out of breath. I ran across the room, slid on the table and I hit Lord Marshall in the back. He was pressed against the wall, but turned around with a shiv in his fist flying. I caught a good punch in the side of my face, I was thrown across the table and landed against the wall.

I saw Travis hit the Lord Marshall, try to stab him, and then get stabbed himself by the Lord Marshall. I crawled over to Travis, his body gasping for air and his eyes beginning to fade away.

"Travis." I whispered. I ignored the Necromongers that were slowly coming around the table. I cradled Travis's head in my lap.

"Jack." Travis coughed out. Blood began to seep through his lips.

"Its okay, Travis." I said to him. He sat up and looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm going to die, Jack." He coughed again, blood hit the floor and ran down his armor.

"I don't want you to." I said to him. I put the palm of my hand on his cheek.

"I know." He said. Then he leaned forward and he gently kissed my lips. I felt his body stiffen a little bit and then it relaxed a bit when he kissed me again. Then, his body went limp.

I didn't cry, I didn't even feel my eyes start to tear up. I felt anger swell throughout my entire body. My animal was mad that I had let Travis kiss me, but she was pissed off that he died. She wanted more blood. And she used my body to get it.

Riddick's Point

Of View

I saw the kiss, the last of Vaako's actions. It pissed me off, but I just channeled it towards my fight with Lord Marshall. He was a good fight, he had a chance at winning, but it wasn't a big fight. The attack that Lord Marshall did to Vaako was enough of an opening for me to stab him in his sweet spot. He'd die in at least a minute, but he was strong enough to fight more.

He moved like a ghost, going from in front of me to behind me to a few feet away easily. He escaped Jack's bullet, but I knew that she knew that it wouldn't have gotten him, it would have only distracted him enough for me to get at him more.

I cut him up some more. I slashed his face, and then I slashed his stomach. I went for his throat but he was able to make one more ghostly move before he fell to the ground.

I felt my lips curl into a smile. This was gonna be too easy. I easily slashed his neck. A blood bubble escaped from his lips, popped and then his body went lifeless.

Just as it went lifeless, I felt something come into me. It was power. And I wanted more of it. I needed more of it. I looked in the corner of my eye and I saw that Jack was tearing through Necromongers more skillfully than she should. I caught a look in her eyes and I realized why.

Her eyes were feline. They weren't human eyes. Her inner beast was coming out, using her to kill people in revenge for what Lord Marshall did. I ran to her side, killing the other Necromongers in the room with her, she turned on me when there was no one else in the room; Dame Vaako had escaped through the kitchen.

"Jack, it's okay." I said. The power that I felt earlier left my body entirely. I felt myself again, a killer with no heart towards others.

She hissed in response.

"You must destroy Necropolis." I heard Aereon's voice in my head.

"How?" I asked her my head.

"Destroy the crystal in Lord Marshall's chair. Use a three headed axe." Aereon answered. I grabbed Jack's hand; she pulled away and hissed at me. I growled in response. A snarl rippled through my throat when she still didn't come. She hissed once more and then she came with me. We ran back to the front of the room, I picked up Vaako's three headed axe and I went through the door, into the throne room. I crossed the room at a run, Jack's wrist in my hand, and the axe in the other hand.

I reached the chair and I saw the crystal that Aereon was talking about. It was a glowing yellow crystal at the top of the chair. I took the axe and I swung it at the crystal. It shattered the second I hit it.

There was a whirring sound after I hit it. It grew steadily louder until there was a violent white flash. Everything went dark.

End Chapter

I hope that you guys enjoyed Chapter Twelve!

End Part One:

Necromongers

I'm finally finished with Part One! However, it's going to be a long while before Part Two comes up. Probably a few weeks if things start to cool off, but

that's pretty unlikely. I have a lot of classes and it's getting hard to stay on top of them. I'll post Chapter One to Part Two

as soon as I finish Part Two. I haven't gotten far on it at all. Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, lost track of time!

Keep reading and keep reviewing! I swear I'll finish Part Two!!

P.S. If you want anything specific or a type of scene it then tell me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere,

at the very least I'll consider it.


End file.
